Vilarejo
by Juliana Montez
Summary: COMPLETA "Já era suficientemente ruim a balbúrdia que eles eram capazes de fazer, contudo, a pior parte, a que eu não costumava comentar com ninguém, era o vazio que eles deixavam no final das férias"
1. Chapter 1

**Vilarejo**

**Capítulo 1.**

Último dia de aula. Você já deve ter ouvido falar muito desta data. Crianças correndo por todos os lados de alegria, adolescentes planejando festas, pais programando regras para tanto tempo livre, são características quase que mundiais para aquele que anuncia a chegada das tão clamadas férias escolares. No vilarejo de Hogwarts, onde moro desde que nasci, isto também era uma verdade.

- Lily!- ouvi minha melhor amiga gritar do outro lado do corredor. Ela andava com tanta pressa em direção aos armários, onde eu estava, que seus cabelos castanhos balançavam de um lado para o outro.

Acenei para Alice. Minha amiga normalmente ficava muito animada com a chegada do verão, aliás, como quase todos por aqui. Quando ela estava bem próxima a mim, no entanto, seu sorriso se apagou. Isto devido ao fato de Frank a ter suspendido do chão e a rodopiado no ar. Ri com gosto e resolvi me ocupar de fechar meu armário enquanto os dois discutiam.

- Você amassou completamente o meu uniforme. – ouvi Alice reclamar. O porquê de ela gostar de manter sua blusa impecável até hoje é um mistério para mim. De todo modo Alice só parece se preocupar realmente com isso quando Frank está por perto.

- Só estava comemorando... – ele disse rindo. -... Sabe como é bom saber que nunca mais terei de aturar seu mau humor matinal, ou mesmo almoçar contigo?

Este era o último ano de Frank. Ele era um ano mais velho que nós, possuía 18 anos, e após estas férias estria de mudança para a universidade de Hogsmead. O que na verdade é o sonho de todos nós, pois além de ser uma das melhores da Inglaterra, ficava a aproximadamente 2 horas de Hogwarts.

- De mim você vai sentir saudades? – resolvi que era hora de voltar a interagir com meus amigos. Frank passou o braço pelo meu ombro e beijou a minha testa. Nós três éramos amigos desde o jardim de infância.

- De você sim. – ele tinha os olhos castanhos claros voltados para minha amiga, apesar das palavras estarem sendo dirigidas a mim.

- Tomara que... – Alice tinha os braços cruzados contra o peito e os olhos estreitados. –... tomara... tomara...- Frank gargalhou e a puxou de modo a envolver os ombros de minha amiga com seu braço livre. Assim começamos a andar em direção aos portões do colégio. -... tomara que encontrem uma amiga muito, muito ruim para vocês e aí quando vocês forem se ajoelhar a minha frente e pedir perdão...

- Eu não tenho culpa se eu prefiro as ruivas... – Frank fez alusão aos meus cabelos vermelhos e Alice o socou. Espertamente escapei dos dois e subi em minha bicicleta. Enquanto pedalava ainda pude ouvir Alice gritar ao fundo para que eu não me esquecesse do lago. Levantei a mão para que ela visse que eu a escutara.

Minha casa ficava muito próxima ao colégio. Menos de 10 minutos pedalando, do outro lado da grande praça que ficava bem no centro de Hogwarts. Como de costume não havia ninguém em minha casa, atravessei nossa sala e entrei em meu quarto despejando meus livros e mochila em minha cama. Fui ao meu armário peguei uma bermuda e uma blusa e entrei no banheiro para um banho demorado.

Sai de casa e fui almoçar no restaurante ao lado. Havia vários alunos por lá, ainda uniformizados, comemorando o último dia de aula. Eu, no entanto, não estava ali para comemorar, almoçara ali todos os dias de minha vida. Aquele era o restaurante dos Evans, sobrenome de minha família.

Cumprimentei nossos clientes, ainda estávamos entre conhecidos. Passei por debaixo do balcão e fui para a cozinha. Meu pai tirou os olhos rapidamente do fogão para me cumprimentar. Falei rapidamente sobre meu ultimo dia de aula, que fora bobo como de costume. Ele depositou um prato de comida para mim sobre a pequena mesa e eu me sentei para comer.

- Sua mãe está no escritório fazendo algumas contas...- ele anunciou enquanto eu comia. -... ela diz que quer que você venha pra cá hoje a noite...

- Certo...- murmurei. Era sempre assim, nada de moleza nas minhas férias de verão. Pelo menos parte da noite eu tinha de ajudar no restaurante. O movimento realmente aumentava.

Terminei meu almoço e fui para casa. Queria terminar de ler meu livro, havia parado justamente na parte mais emocionante. No entanto, meu telefone tocou assim que pus meus pés na sala. Atendi e ouvi a voz de Alice gritar meu nome do outro lado da linha.

- Frank te deixou em casa? – perguntei. Ele agora tinha um carro, foi a promessa do pai caso ele passasse para a faculdade.

- Pra alguma coisa ele tem que servir, certo? – se eu não fosse amiga deles a minha vida inteira, talvez não percebesse o carinho e o cuidado que um nutria pelo outro. Murmurei um som de discordância que foi ignorado por minha amiga. -... Ele me interrompeu naquela hora e eu me esqueci de te dizer...

- O quê? – eu tinha até medo de perguntar, a voz dela estava realmente animada.

- Sabe que semana que vem é meu aniversário? – ela fez a pergunta, mas sem esperar a resposta óbvia( mesmo que minha memória fosse ruim, ela fazia questão de me lembrar de tempos em tempos a data de seu nascimento.) continuou. -... Meu pai vai fazer uma festa aqui em casa para mim!

- Que ótimo! – falei tentando parecer animada, sabia que Alice convidaria todas as pessoas da cidade. E digamos que no verão isso quer dizer muita gente.

- Não é? – ela continuava quase gritando do outro lado da linha. – Vou encomendar um bolo no seu pai...

- Falando em meu pai... – Alice nunca entendia que eu precisasse trabalhar no verão. Na verdade, se você pensar bem, pode ser uma coisa bastante incompreensível mesmo. -... vou ter de ficar no restaurante esta noite...

Ouvi um suspiro do outro lado da linha. Contudo, ela tinha uma festa na semana que vem para alegrá-la.

- Já está pronta para o lago? – ela perguntou e eu fiz um som afirmativo. – Vou ligar para Frank e daqui a 5 minutos estaremos saindo de casa.

Sentei-me na calçada ao lado de minha bicicleta e consegui ao menos ler 10 páginas de meu livro antes de ouvir os primeiros gritos. Frank vinha a frente pedalando e Alice gritava palavras inteligíveis mais atrás. Levantei-me e coloquei meu livro na cestinha de minha bicicleta, Frank logo freou a sua perto de mim.

- O que foi dessa vez? – perguntei enquanto Alice ainda pedalava, vindo em nossa direção com cara de poucos amigos.

- Ela perdeu mais uma vez... - ele disse, enquanto minha amiga freava ofegante ao meu lado.

- Ele trapaceou! – Alice reclamou e vi que Frank ria.

- Eu deixei que você tivesse 10 segundos de vantagem antes de começar a pedalar...- ele disse ainda rindo.

- Minha corrente está com problemas... - Alice revidou ainda furiosa.

Sabia que aquilo poderia durar horas, então subi em minha bicicleta e anunciei que eles ficariam para trás. Logo depois os dois me acompanhavam. Pedalamos pelas ruas calmas de Hogwarts e conforme passávamos pelo colégio, a praça, o teatro e o pequeno campo de futebol, registrava com certa nostalgia o prazer que era morar num vilarejo. Conhecer todas as pessoas e saber que cada uma delas sabia e respeitava a minha história. Poder ouvir os sons do silêncio à noite e ter paz e sossego quase todos os dias enquanto se caminha ou pedala pelas ruas. Era extremamente confortável saber exatamente aonde estava pisando, raramente haviam mudanças e nossas vidas pacatas e simples.

- Lil! – eu e Alice estávamos em frente ao lago, fazendo o ritual que ela havia lido numa dessas revistas adolescentes. – Preste atenção...

- Certo... – falei voltando a escutar o que ela dizia. -... continue...

Frank tirava a blusa e o tênis atrás de nós. Alice começou a ler o texto que dizia que tínhamos que pensar com muita positividade em nosso futuro enquanto fazíamos todo o ritual. Era difícil pensar com positividade em meus verões. Alice falou que tínhamos que fechar os olhos e eu a obedeci, afinal, não estava para discussões hoje.

No entanto, no momento seguinte, Frank nos abraçou por trás e se jogou conosco dentro do lago. Eu precisei ajudar minha amiga a segui-lo e afogá-lo, pois ainda estávamos de roupa e tênis! Quando finalmente conseguimos nosso intento, Frank resolveu que poderia nos afogar também. Como sempre, passamos horas cheias de risadas e gritos dentro d'água. .

- Sabe, Lily... – eu e Alice torcíamos nossas blusas e esperávamos que nossos tênis secassem ao sol. Frank ainda estava dentro d'água. -... acho que vou passar lá no seu restaurante hoje... assim além de encomendar logo meu bolo, dou uma olhada nos turistas que já tiverem chegado...

- Vou dar uma passada lá também...- Frank anunciou, apoiando os braços na borda do lago para ficar mais próximo a nós.

- Não sei por que tanto interesse nestes turistas... - reclamei impaciente abraçando meus joelhos.

- Ah, meu interesse é na beleza de alguns deles... - disse Alice com um entusiasmo forçado.

- Ela fala como se saísse com todos eles... - troquei um olhar divertido com Frank que riu. Alice fez uma careta.

- Lil, não seja cruel... - Frank começou em seu tom divertido. -... ela prometeu seu amor eterno ao Leonardo Di Caprio...

Alice bufou de raiva. Mas eu resolvi entrar na brincadeira.

- Esse já era, Fran... o amor deles era muito infantil, você sabe...Alice tinha apenas 8 anos...- Frank fez uma cara de proposital surpresa. -... Agora é aquele Zac Efron...

- Robert Pattinson – Alice gritou enquanto estendia a blusa no guidão da biscicleta. – Robert Pattinson, quantas vezes eu vou ter de dizer que eu prometi meu amor eterno ao Robert?

Eu e Frank gargalhamos e Alice irritada subiu na bicicleta, os tênis amarrados pelos cadarços no guidão, junto à blusa encharcada. Frank saiu rapidamente do lago e em poucos segundos tinha alcançado minha amiga sobre a sua bicicleta. Ainda pude o ouvir perguntando se _Zac_ não estava magoado com a troca, o berro de Alice também chegou aos meus ouvidos.

O verão sempre trazia a discórdia entre os dois. Era incrível como ficavam ainda mais infantis e implicantes. Não que eu não me divertisse, mas ter de recolher a revista de Alice e o resto de roupa de Frank, além de ter sido deixada para trás, não era nada legal.

No caminho de volta para casa minha blusa secou e eu a vesti, mas meus tênis não tiveram jeito. Precisei pedalar descalça pelo vilarejo, que agora já não tinha a sua calma habitual. Como vocês já devem ter percebido, Hogwarts era um vilarejo turístico, pelo menos durante a estação mais quente do ano. Enquanto toda a cidade amava o verão e a chegada impactante dos turistas, eu costumava odiar tudo aquilo. Já era suficientemente ruim a balbúrdia que eles eram capazes de fazer, contudo, a pior parte, a que eu não costumava comentar com ninguém, era o vazio que eles deixavam no final das férias.

**Nota da autora: **

**Olá pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado( e não tenham se cansado de mim). Tem muita coisa ainda pra vocês conhecerem, o capítulo ficou pequeno, mas entendam, ele tinha que terminar aí. A música Vilarejo de Marisa Monte me inspirou para escrever esta fic e a Krol, me incentivou a colocar o nome da música como título da fic.**

**Como deu para perceber, a história se passa num universo alternativo. James, Sirius e Remus aparecerão no próximo capítulo. Assim como Marlene e alguns outros personagens. Não vou falar muita coisa pra não estragar. Acho que vai ser muito legal escrever esta história, ela está durante todos esses meses em minha cabeça.**

**Na veradde, eu havia escrito o primeiro capítulo desta fic há algum tempo, mas a minha placa mãe queimou e eu perdi tudo. Então tive que reescrever tudo novamente, e lógico que não ficou igual. Aliás, para quem leu James e eu, aconteceu a mesma coisa com o epílogo que eu havia escrito ( só faltava terminar de responder aos comentários), peço desculpas, e assim que eu tiver paciência eu reescrevo o casamento de Petúnia, ok? **

**Vou tentar postar com regularidade. Por favor, comentem.**

**Beijinhos infinitos no coração de todos!**

**Ju.**

**P.S. Beta sem computador : (  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Respondendo aos comentários: **

**Gabriela Black**** : **Olá! Espero sinceramente que seu técnico tenha finalmente aparecido e dado um jeito no seu computador. Isso que ele faz é maldade,rs. Muito feliz que tenha gostado da idéia, espero que goste deste também. Verão combina com marotos, né? Pena que o bom velhinho atrasou com meu presente esse ano, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Marydf Evans Cullen**: Oie! Saudades! É você ta certa, ela tem história com turistas. Especialmente com certo turista. Você já descobre neste capítulo. Você realmente é boa, acertou tudinho. Fico muito feliz de ter você acompanhando mais uma vez uma fic minha, mesmo. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**zihsendin**** : **Olá! E eu com saudades de receber emails de reviews. Também adoro briguinhas infantis e casais implicantes, deu pra perceber? Desde de Formandos que não desenvolvia o romance de Alice e Frank, eles ou não apareciam, ou já estavam namorando no inicio da história, então achei que tava na hora. Feliz que tenha gostado. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Ninfa Cullen**** :** Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado! Costumo postar rápido, com não tão raras exceções, rs. Espero que continue do seu agrado. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Luu Delacour**** : **Olá! Que bom te ver por aqui! 4 vezes? Não faça isso! Sempre que releio minhas fics, acho cada vez mais defeitos e fico deprimida. Eu tenho um carinho especial por todas elas, mas a Lil de James e eu é muito especial para mim, realmente. Pude botar todo meu lado ciumenta pra fora, rs. Adoro casais implicantes, deu pra perceber? Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Yuufu : Oie! E eu tava com saudades de vocês, aliás, adorei seu review em James e eu. Prometo que mais pra frente tentarei escrever uma história com mais de um narrador, rs. A parte mais divertida pra mim é brincar com os personagens, mudá-los de uma fic pra outra e etc, feliz que goste. Fique com os marotos e Lene. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Jane L. Black**** : **Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado. E apesar de sua confiança de que vai continuar gostando, eu não fico tão certa disto. Espero que continue do seu agrado. Amei ter recebido seu review em James e eu, deixe a timidez de lado e faça um protesto, afinal todas merecemos um James, rs. O bom velhinho esqueceu meu presente esse ano. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Alice D. Lupin :** Oie! Será que eu já disse vezes suficientes o quanto eu amei a capa? Eu amei muito, se não ficou claro. E eu com saudades dos reviews, rs. Que bom que você gostou da personalidade da Alice e sim ela e Frank são infantis ao extremo. Eu também sempre quis ter um restaurante, rs, o máximo que tinha era uma loja de material de construção na qual eu trabalhava de caixa, rs, mas agora meu pai fechou. E como eu já te disse, essa é sim a fic da bailarina. Lily contraditória? Que isso! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**lizzie b. Cohen : **Olá! Ah, que bom que gostou! Feliz! Espero que continue do seu agrado. E você? Vai escrever outra, não vai? Por favor! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**carol mamoru : **Oie! Ah, saudades. Muito feliz que tenha aparecido e que esteja gostando. Devia ser uma cidade linda a da sua avó! Eles não vão se desentender muito não, rs. Não consigo fazer eles distantes. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Rose Anne Samartinne**** :** Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado. Espero que continue do seu agrado. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Vilarejo**

**Capítulo 2.**

Tive que tomar um banho corrido e me arrumar para trabalhar no restaurante. Prendi meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo e vesti o avental verde que possuía o nome Evans em letras desenhadas e vermelhas. Seria uma noite cansativa, mas com sorte conseguiria me divertir com Frank e Alice.

- Pronta para mais um verão? – foi a pergunta com a qual Marlene me recepcionou.

- Eu tenho outra opção? – perguntei e ela piscou para mim passando com duas bandejas e servindo duas mesas de desconhecidos. _Turistas_.

Marlene era a filha mais velha dos McKinnon, havia dois anos que estudava na universidade de Hogsmead. Desde então trabalha para nosso restaurante nos finais de semanas e durante as férias de verão. Nunca houve uma votação oficial, mas não há quem discuta que Lene, como é chamada pelos amigos, é a mulher mais bonita de Hogwarts. Fora isso, é uma das pessoas mais divertidas que eu conheço, sempre fora um prazer trabalhar ao lado dela.

- O que você ta fazendo aí parada, Lil? – a voz de minha mãe me tirou de meus pensamentos e me fez voltar à realidade. Peguei um prato pronto para levar até um cliente, e fui até outra mesa onde estavam solicitando a conta. Muito animador para o inicio da noite.

Ficar indo de mesa em mesa e ter de explicar os pratos da casa para os turistas era algo terrível, especialmente porque muitos deles já haviam bebido e me faziam repetir as mesmas coisas varias vezes. Marlene, no entanto, parecia se divertir enquanto servia as mesas, eram realmente hilários os foras que ela dava em alguns deles.

Já era tarde quando Alice e Frank apareceram. Dava para ver que eles haviam se vestido como se fossem a uma festa, sendo que eles estavam há quatro quarteirões de suas casas, num restaurante que freqüentam desde que surgiram os primeiros dentes em suas bocas. Realmente lamentável.

- Vocês querem uma mesa? – perguntei a eles formalmente.

- Qual é, Lily? – Frank riu.

- Não deixem que ninguém saiba que são meus amigos... - falei levando os pratos que tinha em mãos e passando por debaixo do balcão.

- Eu aceito suas desculpas... – Alice se sentou na cadeira grande junto ao balcão, sendo acompanhada por Frank. -... por ter rido de meu amor pelo Robert...

- Você se lembra de eu ter pedido desculpas a ela? – perguntei a Frank enquanto tentava abrir duas garrafas de cerveja.

- Ela é uma pessoa tão boa que perdoa a todos antes mesmo de cometerem seus pecados... - Frank fez a piada e eu não resisti sorrindo.

-Eu não te perdoei ainda... - ela bateu no braço de meu amigo. -... só precisava de uma carona...

Para você ver como o verbo precisar pode ser empregado de diversas formas. Até um mês atrás Alice podia perfeitamente vir de bicicleta até o restaurante. Se bem que pensando pela mente insana de minha amiga, combina mais com suas roupas vir de carro. E claro, ela gostava de impressionar os turistas.

- Posso ir lá dentro falar com seu pai sobre o bolo? – Alice me perguntou e eu assenti com a cabeça.

- Posso ir lá também? – Frank passou por debaixo do balcão. – Pegar alguns daqueles doces de graça?

- Não deixe que ela encomende um bolo de casamento, ok? – disse antes de levar as cervejas até uma mesa cheia de turistas, que segundo Marlene eram de sua universidade.

Quando voltei para de trás do balcão, Marlene preparava alguns drinks e minha mãe pediu para que eu lavasse os pratos, já que Jonh, um de seus funcionários havia cortado o dedo. Era mesmo muita sorte para minha primeira noite de verão.

Ouvi certa algazarra atrás de mim e perguntei a Marlene que estava de frente para a clientela o que acontecia. Ela era a pessoa que mais conhecia os turistas dentre os funcionários do restaurante. Porque grande parte vinha da universidade e o restante aparecia por lá todos os verões para ficarem em suas mansões junto ao lago.

- _Ele_ chegou. – Marlene disse entre dentes e soube exatamente de quem ela falava. Não havia mais ninguém que ela tratasse daquela forma.

- Sirius? – Virei para trás com a finalidade de confirmar. E recebi cumprimentos do próprio.

- Oi Lily, como vai? – acenei para ele e voltei para as louças. Meus ouvidos, no entanto, continuaram atentos para escutar a conversa alheia.

Desde que sou pequena a família Black vem para cá no verão. Eles possuem a casa mais imponente de Hogwarts, a que tem a melhor vista do lago e a que mais fica cheia de gente mesquinha e idiota. Sirius era o único Black que eu simpatizava, não que ele soubesse disso, afinal, ele era um turista.

Era de conhecimento geral por aqui o interesse mútuo entre Marlene e Sirius. Quando eu tinha 11 anos, lembro de ter visto os dois andando de mãos dadas pela cidade, e isto se repetiu, durante todos os outros verões, com beijos de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um.

Só que há dois anos, não assistimos mais estas cenas por aqui. Marlene constatou que Sirius era muito novo para ela, afinal ele tinha apenas 16 e ela já havia completado 18 e ingressaria na universidade. Apesar de ter assistido os dois desfilando com outros pares durante as últimas férias, é perceptivo o grau de tensão que existe entre eles. Isto sem mencionar que simplesmente somem no último dia de verão, o que segundo as más línguas é algo bastante suspeito.

- Fiz 18 anos... - ele anunciou a Marlene.

- Devo te parabenizar? – tive que me forçar a não rir alto.

- Seria uma boa idéia... - ouvi sua voz confiante dizer. -... já tem alguns meses, mas estou aceitando presentes atrasados...

- Sinto muito... - ela respondeu cheia de sarcasmo. -... se eu soubesse teria trago um presente a sua altura...

- Não ligo para bens materiais... - ri mais uma vez. Se Sirius não ligava para dinheiro, talvez meu sobrenome fosse _Assis_. -... aceito um singelo beijo...

- Sinto muito novamente... - havia terminado de lavar os pratos, mas os secava demoradamente para conseguir ouvir mais da conversa deles. Era hilário. -... mas meus beijos não tem nada de singelos...

- Opa! Verdade? – estava realmente difícil não rir alto. – Quero que saiba que não me incomodo...

- Lily! – ouvi Marlene berrar meu nome e me virei rapidamente para ela. – Atenda o jovem rapaz aqui? Eu estou ocupada.

Ela saiu com os seis drinks que preparara na bandeja e eu caminhei rindo até Sirius. Assim como Marlene, ele era inegavelmente belo. Sua pele morena e seus cabelos lisos e negros, não eram nada perto de seus olhos cinza e o que Alice costumava chamar de charme. Em minha sala havia algumas garotas que morreriam para sair com ele. Na verdade, acho que ficariam plenamente satisfeitas se ele ao menos olhasse para elas.

- Sua amiga é realmente maldosa... - ele se queixou, enquanto fazia uma careta.

- Dia pesado por aqui... – respondi compreensiva.

- Ainda odeia os turistas? – ele quis saber. Sirius sempre implicara com meu jeito peculiar de tratar os nossos visitantes.

- Cada dia mais... – falei, mas deixei escapar um sorriso. -... o que vai querer essa noite?

- Vim pegar 10 garrafas de cerveja... - falou e então encostou os cotovelos no balcão de modo a se aproximar de mim. -... mesmo que você me odeie, não pode me ajudar com Marlene?

- Mesmo que eu não te odiasse... - falei no mesmo tom de sussurro que ele. -... Marlene simplesmente não escutaria uma garota três anos mais nova do que ela.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas então fomos interrompidos. Um cara tão alto quanto Sirius chegou por trás dele e bateu em suas costas. Eu fiquei completamente paralisada ao reconhecer os cabelos rebeldes do garoto de óculos.

- Por que está demorando tanto com as cervejas? – perguntou a Sirius antes de se virar para frente e finalmente me ver.

- Não acredito que você ainda esteja aqui! – foi o que ele disse. Fiquei feliz que Sirius respondesse por mim.

- Pontas, ela _mora_ aqui! – Sirius bateu com força nas costas do amigo, que sacudiu a cabeça como que para arrumar as idéias.

- Você não mudou nada! – ele comentou, enquanto eu permanecia estática. - Quer dizer, está mais alta e mais bonita, mas...

- Continua com os cabelos ruivos e os olhos verdes? – Sirius perguntou divertido e eu quase consegui sair de meu estado de choque para rir. Mas então, Alice e Frank saíram de dentro da cozinha.

- Hei, Lil! – minha amiga se encostou ao balcão. – Este é James Potter – ela apontou para o próprio como se ele não a escutasse. -... aquele amigo do Sirius...- tentei beliscá-la, mas ela estava realmente com a língua afiada hoje. -... o que vivia implicando com você...

- Oi, cara. – Frank apertou a mão de James. -... pensamos que você tinha morrido ou algo assim...

- Eu vou buscar as cervejas... - foi a única frase que consegui pronunciar. -... vocês podem se sentar...

Ainda pude ouvir Alice e Frank aceitando o convite de Sirius para que se sentassem com seus amigos. Lógico que eles fingiram não ouvir o meu murmúr0io de " traidores". Por que a minha vida sempre tinha se transformar num inferno durante os verões? Por quê?

Conheço James desde os 5 anos de idade. Ele costumava a vir para Hogwarts todos os verões, junto da família de Sirius. Mais tarde, além dos dois, vinha também Remus Lupin. Juntos eles se intitulavam de Marotos, e fazer brincadeiras de mal gosto era a especialidade do grupo. Não falava muito com Sirius ou Remus, mas James me obrigava a falar com ele.

Ele costumava se sentar na cadeira junto ao balcão e ficar esboçando desenhos de carros e foguetes, enquanto eu ajudava minha mãe com tarefas simples. Fazia questão de pronunciar meu nome errado, dizendo as silabas com a mesma intensidade e não a primeira sendo mais forte, como deve ser. E sempre se metia a jogar bola com Frank, acabando por conquistar meu amigo.

O último verão que James passou eu Hogwarts eu tinha apenas 12 anos, ele é um ano mais velho, assim como os outros Marotos. Lembro como se fosse hoje como ele se aproximou ainda mais de mim e de meus amigos, certa vez até nos seguiu e tomou banho no lago conosco. Era quase como se ele fizesse parte de nós. Quando as férias estavam próximas ao fim, eu e James começamos a brigar todos os dias, qualquer coisa que ele fizesse me irritava. Hoje entendo que foi uma forma de me proteger para quando ele partisse.

O último dia de férias chegou e eu não fui para o restaurante com medo da despedida. No dia seguinte, na escola, Frank me entregou um bilhete que James havia deixado para mim. Só dizia " gosto muito de você" e havia um desenho embaixo, algo parecido com a vista que ele deveria ter na casa de Sirius, com o lago, e o vilarejo. Depois disso, ele nunca mais apareceu. Proibi Frank de perguntar a Sirius o que havia acontecido e eu mesma decidi que nunca mais iria deixar que um turista invadisse tanto a minha vida como James o fez.

Agora, ele simplesmente resolveu voltar a Hogwarts. Sem nenhum aviso, sem que eu estivesse preparada para enfrentá-lo.E devido a algum motivo obscuro não foi para mesa de seus amigos. Ainda estava em pé junto ao balcão.

**Nota da autora:**

**Mais um capítulo pequeno eu sei, mas é que eu preciso de finais para eles. Sei que parece loucura, mas tentem compreender. E aí gostaram de nossos turistas? Aos poucos vamos desvendar melhor a história dos personagens como um todo. **

**Fiquei mega feliz que vocês tenham aparecido para ler mais esta fic minha, realmente muito obrigada. Alice D. Lupin fez uma capa para Vilarejo, assim que eu conseguir convencer a minha irmã a colocar ela numa página ( analfabeta digital que sou), coloco no meu profile. Obrigada Alice, eu amei.**

**Obrigada por lerem e, por favor, façam minha felicidade com reviews, sim?**

**Beijinhos no coração de todos.**

**Ju**

**p.s. ainda sem beta, perdão pelos erros. : (  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

Jane L. Black : Olá! Eu tenho certeza que a Lil entende a nossa necessidade de um James, desde que não ousemos em querer o dela, rs. Não precisa ficar ansiosa, aqui está o próximo cap. Tomara que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Yuufu : Oie! Ah, adorei suas três personalidades. Tadinho do Sirius, todo mundo adora quando a Lene o esnoba. Incluindo eu, rs. Ah, se a Lil agüenta de curiosidade, você também agüenta. Neste cap temos bastante dele, espero que goste. Obrigada, Hercules, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

zihsendin : Olá! Se empenhe daí, que prometo me empenhar daqui. Vou tentar não demorar para postar. James crianças são sempre fofos, né? Os adultos e adolescentes também, mas ah, você me entende, rs. Até onde eu escrevi não tem flashbacks, não sei se vai rolar, mas tem muitas cenas deles no presente, rs. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Cuca Malfoy : Oie! Ah, que bom que você gostou! Os caps não vão demorar, mas continuam pequeninos, perdão. Espero que goste mesmo assim. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

lizzie b. cohen : Olá! Eu tava com saudades da Alice, rs. Ela melhora o meu humor. Não se preocupe, já temos bastante de James e Lily neste cap, rs. Meus personagens? Loucos? Tem certeza que você leu a fic certa? Rs. Feliz que esteja gostando. Ai, to ansiosa para ler a sua nova, sério, doida para que você volte para casa. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Lu SD : Oie! Puxa, feliz que tenha gostado. Continuando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Persefone Melograno : Olá! Eu também tava pensando nisso, sabia? Posso fazer uma festa de aniversário para ele aqui em casa, rs. Capítulos continuam pequenos, perdoam. Ela só é chata com os outros turistas, rs. Temos bastante dela e de James neste aqui. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Ninfa Cullen : Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado! Percebeu o porque dos ódios né? Mas a Lily fala muito da boca pra fora. Tem um certo turista que ela não consegue odiar nem querendo muito. Postando rapidinho. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Buchtabieren : Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado. James e Lily sem alguns clichês, não são James e Lily, qualquer forma não consigo enjoar deles. Espero que continue do seu agrado. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Layla Black : Oie! Que bom que gostou! Amor de verão? Amor de vida inteira, rs. Também adoro brigas de casal, deu pra perceber? Espero que continue gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

F. Ismerim Snuffles F. : Olá! Valeu mesmo por desconsiderar os meus erros! Aee! Já valeu este review, amo. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

carol mamoru : Oie! Ai que feliz! Muito contente mesmo por você ter gostado. Tem mais de James e Lily neste capítulo, sem o susto do reencontro. Tadinha da Lil, rs, James voltou com tudo neste verão. Até onde eu escrevi, a Lily ainda não descobriu o porque dele ter sumido, ainda vai demorar um pouco. Escrever Marlene e Sirius é sempre uma diversão sem tamanho, eu achei que seria a cara do Sirius se apaixonar por uma menina mais velha, rs. Ai que delicia de cidade a da sua vó. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Cathy S Black : Olá! O ff também me odeia, nem ligue, rs. Então, cenas divertidas nós teremos, meus personagens nunca são completamente normais, mas digamos que esta Lil seja um pouco mais centrada que a de James e eu. Um pouco, rs. Em compensação a melhor amiga dela... rs. James sempre lindo e perfeito, rs. Espero que goste e obrigada pelos elogios a James e eu. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Luu Delacour : Oie! Sim, ele apareceu! Vamos ter muito dele neste capítulo, espero que goste. Sem idéias de quanto capítulos por enquanto, rs. Feliz que tenha gostado. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Bianca Evans : Olá! Prazer! Muito feliz que tenha gostado. Quem sabe chegue um destes turistas no meio de nossas férias? Não custa sonhar. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Marydf Evans Cullen : Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado! Remus vai ser citado neste, mas jajá ele assume mais importância na história. Realmente você está sempre certa, rs. Neste temos muito de James e Lil espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Maga do 4 : Olá! Que bom que gostou! Nem é maldade, ow, rs, é necessidade, rs. Fui rápida? Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Lika Slytherin : Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado! Ah, puxa, obrigada mesmo por acompanhar as minhas fics. Imagina, você tinha que ver minhas notas em redação, rs. Turistas mais lindinhos da Juju, rs. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Rose Anne Samartinne : Olá!!! Que bom que gostou! GO Lily GO, rs. Este cap tem muito James , espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Vilarejo**

**Capítulo 3.**

Coloquei as 10 garrafas de cerveja sobre o balcão, enquanto eu ia e voltava do refrigerador, James me assistia calado. Lógico que ser observada me deixava nervosa, mas ainda estava incapacitada de manter um diálogo com a pessoa a minha frente. Acho que ele cansou do silêncio.

- Deixe eu te ajudar... – James pegou uma garrafa e a abriu, logo depois pegou outra. - Você não vai falar comigo?

-Sinto muito... - falei sem tirar os olhos da garrafa que tentava abrir. -... estou trabalhando.

- Era essa exatamente a desculpa que você costumava dar antigamente... - ele riu, abrindo a quinta garrafa, enquanto eu ainda estava na primeira.

- Porque...- tirei os olhos da garrafa pela primeira vez para encará-lo. -... não é uma desculpa, é a mais pura realidade...- ele riu como se duvidasse. -... posso não ter um contracheque, mas definitivamente estou trabalhando.

- É realmente uma pena que a sua criatividade não tenha aumentado durante esses anos... - ele continuou debochando.

- Lamentável que você continue tão irritante quanto antes! – falei entre dentes, mas James não tirou o sorriso do rosto.

- Sua casa continua no mesmo lugar? - Pegou a garrafa que estava em minha mão e eu vi que era a única que faltava ser aberta. Como ele conseguia ser tão rápido? Eu era a filha de donos de restaurantes por aqui.

- Ela ainda não adquiriu rodas. – falei pegando duas bandejas embaixo do balcão.

- Passo lá amanhã de tarde... - ele disse em seu tom displicente e o desespero me invadiu. Por que ele não podia me deixar em paz?

- Pra que? – perguntei mostrando que não gostara nada da idéia. – Pra continuar me irritando?

- Pra você me mostrar todo o vilarejo... - ele falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Tenho certeza que Sirius pode te mostrar tudo o que você esqueceu. – sabia o que eu deveria fazer era ignorá-lo e trabalhar, mas James tinha esse poder sobre mim, o de roubar a minha atenção.

- Mas eu quero uma guia natural da cidade... – ele sorriu e a passou a mão pelos cabelos os despenteando ainda mais.

-Já te falaram que nem sempre a gente tem tudo o que quer? – por que eu não conseguia simplesmente pegar as bandejas e sair dali?

- Já, mas sabe, eu não acreditei. – ele continuava petulante como antes. – Em todo caso eu posso me sentar aqui junto ao balcão se você preferir...

Fechei os olhos e suspirei. Pelo visto este iria ser um verão tenebroso.

- Até amanhã, James. – falei antes de pegar as bandejas para levar até a mesa de Sirius, ele veio atrás me ajudando com algumas garrafas.

Geralmente quando chego em casa depois de uma noite no restaurante, eu tomo um belo banho para tirar aquele cheiro de comida e simplesmente desmaio em minha cama. Desta vez, no entanto, o sono demorou a chegar, apesar da exaustão em que me encontrava. Só conseguia pensar na conversa que havia tido com James, em sua volta, que teria de encontrar com ele no dia seguinte e nos olhares que ele me lançava cada vez que eu passava por ele.

Acordei no dia seguinte com o som do telefone berrando em meus ouvidos. Abri os olhos e percebi que o sol já estava firme lá fora, sinal de que meus pais já estavam no restaurante. Corri até a sala bem em tempo de atender a pessoa que resolvera me ligar pela manhã. Não tinha dúvidas de que era Alice.

- Vamos à festa de Sirius hoje à noite. – ela berrou em meu ouvido. O fato de ela estar usando um pronome plural me assustou um pouco.

- Você e Frank? – perguntei com cuidado.

-E você também! – ela estava mais do que empolgada.

- Eu tenho que ficar no restaurante, Alice. – era uma das poucas situações em que eu era grata ao meu trabalho escravo.

- Liguei pra sua mãe e adivinha? – fechei os olhos com resignação. – Ela disse que te libera mais cedo para ir à festa... e deixou que você dormisse lá em casa essa noite....

- Que ótimo! – falei irônica.

- Ah, Lil! – ela continuou. – O que James conversou com você ontem?

- Nós não conversamos. – suspirei, porque minha melhor amiga era tão curiosa.

- Ele disse que você vai levá-lo a um passeio turístico hoje... – lógico que ele disse. Sentei-me no sofá ao lado do telefone.

- James praticamente me obrigou a isso... – disse sentindo um embrulho no estomago. -... de qualquer forma vou mostrar pra ele a cidade hoje de tarde, não que ele já não conheça...

- Perguntei a James o porquê de ele ter sumido... - Alice falou mais séria. -... de nunca ter voltado... – essa parte me interessava escutar e muito. -... mas ele disse que não gostava de falar no assunto e senti que Sirius o ajudou a desconversar...

Fiz apenas um barulho de compreensão porque naturalmente não tinha nada a acrescentar. Ainda não sabia exatamente se preferia que ele nunca tivesse voltado ou que nunca tivesse desaparecido.

- Ah, sabe Remus Lupin? – fiz um barulho afirmativo, mas Alice fez questão de descrevê-lo. – O amigo de Sirius que é um pouco mais baixo e loiro? – fiz um novo som afirmativo. – Rompeu o namoro com Emmeline.

Não sei por que Alice ainda se surpreende. Eu posso parecer uma menina provinciana falando, mas, olhem só, eu moro mesmo num vilarejo. Já vira Remus com Hestia, uma garota loira de olhos azuis, que a meu ver era um pouco metida. No verão passado, ele apareceu namorando Emmeline, também loira e um pouco mais delicada que a anterior. Em verões passados Sirius já ficara com as duas supracitadas.

- Estão me chamando pra almoçar... - Alice falou do outro lado da linha. -... mais tarde eu te ligo.

Coloquei o telefone no gancho e fui ver se meu pai deixara algo em nossa geladeira. O restaurante estaria cheio de turistas e eu não tinha nem um pouco de vontade de aturá-los antes do meio-dia. A refeição que fiz não foi exatamente um almoço, mas conseguiu matar a minha fome que não era muita.

Tomei um banho e vesti uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta, com sorte terminaria de ler meu livro antes que James chegasse. Isto é, se ele realmente se lembrasse de vir até aqui. Quem sabe ele tivesse resolvido voltar ontem mesmo para Londres? Mas algo me dizia que não teria tanta sorte.

A companhia tocou e eu dei um pulo do sofá. Fui até o banheiro e ajeitei rapidamente meu cabelo, para depois abrir a porta e encarar James. Contudo, o que me assustou não foi ele ter realmente aparecido, ou o sorriso encantador que ele tinha estampado no rosto, mas sim algo que havia atrás dele. Um carro. Um carro enorme e caro.

- Vamos? – ele perguntou estendendo a mão para mim.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum dentro desta geringonça... – James colocou a mão estendida dentro do bolso e eu bati a porta de minha casa atrás de mim.

- Sabe, não precisa ofender o meu carro... - ele parecia realmente sentido com o que eu falei. Quem realmente entende o cérebro masculino? -... vamos andando, então?

- Não... - entrei na garagem de minha casa. James veio atrás. -... vamos de bicicleta...

- Você vai me levar na sua garupa? – ele perguntou risonho.

- Não... - finalmente achara o que eu procurava. -... você vai nesta...

A bicicleta de Petúnia. Creio não ter mencionado ainda que não sou filha única, mas é esta a minha dura realidade. Minha irmã é mais velha e mora em Londres, de vez enquanto reaparece para nos visitar, porém odeia a vida pacata do vilarejo. Ela pode não ter muita serventia enquanto ser humano, mas a bicicleta dela ainda estava em ótimo estado.

- Você quer que eu vá neste troço rosa? – ele segurou o guidão e olhou para a bicicleta com aversão.

- Pensei que vocês de Londres fossem modernos o suficiente para não ter preconceito com uma cor... - subi em minha bicicleta e comecei a pedalar. Freei um pouco mais a frente e ri enquanto observava que James ainda admirava o seu meio de transporte com perplexidade. – Você vem ou vai ficar aí parado?

Saímos então pedalando pelas ruas de Hogwarts, depois nos distanciamos em direção ao lago e então retomamos de volta para a praça. Ele queria saber sobre as novidades de cada morador que encontrávamos pelas ruas, e acho que quando chegamos finalmente em minha casa ele teve a certeza de que nada mudara desde que ele viera aqui pela última vez.

- Viu? – nós tínhamos colocado as bicicletas na garagem e estávamos sentados no meio fio de minha calçada. – Nada de diferente.

- Verdade, as coisas não mudam por aqui... - ele admitiu fazendo esforço para olhar pra mim já que o sol estava contra seus olhos. O que, devo dizer, evidenciava ainda mais as rajadas verdes que eles possuíam. -... inclusive você... – ele voltou a olhar para frente e assim para o carro. -... ainda não acredito que insultou o meu carro...

- Você quer que eu me desculpe com ele? – levantei-me rindo e fui até o carro preto que estava estacionado junto à praça, em frente a minha casa. James veio atrás de mim. – Ele tem um nome?

- Ele tem apenas 2 meses, não foi batizado. – James estava em pé há alguns centímetros do carro e eu me encontrava encostada no veículo com a mão sobre o capo.

- Oh, bebê! – dirigi-me ao carro, acariciando-o - perdão pelas palavras duras que usei hoje mais cedo. – olhei para James com fingida insegurança. – Acha que ele me desculpou?

- Talvez... - ele disse caminhou mais perto do carro e encostou o rosto nele como quem o estivesse ouvindo. -... disse que tem uma condição...- eu revirei os olhos. - ... se você deixar que ele te leve até a festa de Sirius hoje a noite.... ele fará bondade de esquecer o que foi dito mais cedo...

- Não são somente os vilarejos que não mudam! - fiz um sinal negativo com a cabeça e voltei a me sentar sobre o meio fio.

- Sei que vai à festa... - ele disse se sentando ao meu lado. -... Alice aceitou o convite por você ontem à noite...

- Estava torcendo para que eu quebrasse a perna até lá... – disse fazendo uma careta. -... talvez eu pegue alguma virose de um dos turistas....

-Ora, vamos... - ele chegou mais perto encostando seu joelho no meu. -... por que tudo com você é tão difícil?

- Eu vou pra festa mais tarde... - falei já me dando por vencida. -... vou trabalhar no restaurante e quando for lá pras onze horas minha mãe me libera...

- Não tem importância... - ele falou pegando a minha mão, mas reflexamente, impedi que ele a segurasse. -... não vai me fazer falta perder uma hora de festa...

- Certo, mas saiba que não é sempre que você vai vencer. – falei me virando para encará-lo. Ele abriu um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

Enquanto nos olhávamos percebi que existiam muitas duvidas ali entre nós. Passamos uma tarde inteira conversando, falando sobre outras pessoas, construções, parecia realmente que não haviam se passado 5 anos. Ao mesmo tempo, durante toda a tarde elas estiveram lá, as dúvidas, as perguntas caladas, que nenhum de nós teve coragem de exteriorizar. Quando finalmente James parecia que ia dizer algo, minha mãe apareceu na porta do restaurante me chamando.

- Nos vemos mais tarde, então... - ele beijou meu rosto e eu entrei tentando ignorar os olhares curiosos de minha mãe.

**Nota da autora:**

**E aí pessoal? Tudo bem? Como vocês estão de férias? Muito calor por aí? Eu estou derretendo por aqui.**

**Primeiro quero deixar aqui registrado que eu estou metade de férias, apenas. Semana passada começou o meu curso preparatório para residência, então tenho que ler apostilas e fazer exercícios. É quase um novo vestibular, mas as provas são só em novembro de 2011. **

**Segundo, preciso dizer que ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer na fic, e aos poucos vocês vão entendendo melhor. Espero que tenham curtido o meu turista predileto, rs, assim como a Lil o curtiu. Capítulo que vem temos o inicio da festa de Sirius, já está escrito, mas eu tenho que rever algumas coisas.**

**Obrigada por lerem, e por favor, comentem e me façam mais feliz.**

**Beijinhos no coração,**

**Ju.**

**P.S. Ainda sem beta : ( **


	4. Chapter 4

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

Lika Slytherin : Olá! Ah, o passeio foi rapidinho mesmo, perdão, rs. Mas este capítulo está bem maior que os anteriores, espero que goste. Essa Lily é um pouco mais centrada que a de James e eu, mas não seria minha personagem se fosse completamente normal, rs. Embora não veja nada de errado em se falar com os carros, rs. Logo, logo vocês vão descobrir o que fez o Jay se afastar. Feliz que esteja gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

zihsendin : Oie! Você completou 18 recentemente? Parabéns! O James pode tudo, não é mesmo? Ele é o cara! Acho que papai Noel teve probleminhas com seu trenó porque ele até agora não deu meu presente,rs. Eu pedi algo tão simples, mas to aceitando um James mesmo que atrasado. A vida amorosa de Remus ainda vai dar o que falar, é o que posso dizer até o momento. Feliz que esteja acompanhando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Ninfa Cullen : Olá! Muito feliz que você tenha gostado! Alice doidinha? Ela é completamente doente, rs. Adoro! Rs. Ela se parece com outra Alice que eu já fiz, aí tava com saudades. Não tem casal mais fofo que James e Lily, por isso que eu não consigo largar deles, rs. Logo vocês vão descobrir o porquê do sumiço de James. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

carol mamoru : Oie! Ah, fico realmente feliz por estar gostando! A Lene e o Sirius aparecem neste, apesar de não ser muito. O James tem o poder, rs, ele consegue tudo. Pobre Lil. Eu ia colocar só metade da festa neste capítulo, mas resolvi postar a festa inteira, espero que esteja do seu agrado, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Cuca Malfoy : Olá! Ta louca pra ver o que vai rolar nesta festa? Então pode ler o capitulo que ele ta com a festa inteira, eu ia dividir, mas resolvi postar pelo menos um capítulo com tamanho descente. Feliz que esteja gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Luu Delacour : Oie! Quando eu me empolgo e tenho tempo livre, já era, fico escrevendo direto, rs. Por isso postando rápido. Eu também quero um James pra mim, mas o povo não ta contribuindo pra isso, já pedi até pra papai Noel, e ele me fez greve este natal. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Marydf Evans Cullen : Olá! Feliz demais que tenha gostado. Sabe, eu de férias tenho dormido às 2 da manhã, aí eu tava acordada quando recebi seu review, rs. Continuando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Persefone Melograno : Oie! Não entendo o preconceito com o rosa! Rs. Eu também daria uma volta de carro com ele, sabe, eu gosto de ambientes com ar condicionado, rs. Agora o cap nem ta pequeno,.rs. Muito obrigada, Carol, sério, me ajudou muito. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada (novamente).

Layla Black : Oie! Ah, que bom que gostou do capítulo! Muito feliz! E sim amor pra vida inteira, to precisando de um amor desses na minha vida, rs. Se a festa vai dar o que falar? Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

F. Ismerim Snuffles F. : Olá! Já que você merece, aqui está! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Jane L. Black : Oie! Ai, que delicia, manda um pouco de neve pra cá, por favor. Se bem que eu tenho problemas com o inverno, mas nesse calor to até gostando de chuva. Vamos fingir que a Lily não é nada ciumenta? Rs. Ai ai, um dia meu James chega. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

lizzie b. cohen : Olá! Eu estou na mesma, querendo que um James surja do nada e venha me incomodar, rs. Tdainha de você, ter de trabalhar neste calor, aff. Já li e achei o máximo, doida por mais um cap. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Yuufu : Oie! Eu já assisti esse filme! E também achei a Alice parecida com ela, rs. Tipo amei, tava demorando pra Disney lançar um filme de desenho, ao invés de só aquelas animações 3D. Quais os seus prediletos? Os meus são Aladim e Anastásia (que não é da Disney, mas...rs). Jay é o melhor, não tem pra ninguém, rs. Fazendo um cap grande pra você ter de esperar menos. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Vilarejo**

**Capítulo 4.**

Estava fechando a conta de uma mesa enquanto assistia ao show de Marlene. Ela estava praticamente ajoelhada em frente a minha mãe, até mesmo John parara de lavar a louça a fim de assistir. Marlene era extremamente boa nisto.

- Ora, por favor, senhora Evans! – ela insistiu mais uma vez com voz de choro – prometo que trabalho o dobro amanhã.

- Está certo... - minha mãe se deu por vencida - pode sair no mesmo horário que Lily, mas te espero mais cedo amanhã.

- A senhora não irá se arrepender... - ela deu um beijo no rosto de minha mãe que apenas fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

Ouvi John se pronunciar atrás de nós, mas o sonoro não de minha mãe o fez calar. Realmente, sem eu e Marlene por aqui, o pobre iria trabalhar dobrado. Lene tinha convencido minha mãe de nos liberar ainda mais cedo, de modo que pretendíamos passar antes em minha casa para um banho. Vantagens de se morar ao lado do trabalho.

- Telefone...- John veio me avisar com uma voz ainda cheia de ressentimento.

Fui ao escritório de minha mãe para atender a chamada. O lugar era como um recanto para todos. Meus pais sempre vinham ali para cochilar em horas de pouco movimento ou quando precisavam usar o computador ou o telefone. Desliguei a televisão que tinha sido esquecida ligada, sentei-me no sofá e tirei o aparelho do gancho com calma.

- Lily! – Alice falou extremamente baixo. – Vou pedir a Frank que passe aí mais tarde, ok? Estamos saindo daqui agora.

- Por que está falando tão baixo? – não que fosse uma reclamação.

- Minha mãe acha que será uma festa aí no seu restaurante. – ela falou com um volume ainda menor.

Respirei fundo. Somente Alice era capaz de algo assim. Num vilarejo tão pequeno como Hogwarts, dizer aos pais que vai a uma falsa festa no único restaurante da redondeza é, no mínimo, um ato autodestrutivo. Excetuando-se isto, nosso estabelecimento só oferecia festas uma vez ao ano e a data era sempre a mesma: o último dia de férias. Como os pais dela acreditaram nesta história é um grande mistério para mim.

- Creio que tenha inventado uma mentira para a minha também. – comecei a me preocupar com certeza de que esta era uma verdade.

De que outra forma minha mãe permitiria que eu fosse a uma festa na casa dos Black? Não que meus pais fossem rígidos, mas, as histórias sobre as festas de Sirius assustariam qualquer pai, ou, pelo menos, os que moravam num vilarejo como Hogwarts.

- Disse a ela que era uma festa na casa de Frank. – fechei os olhos prevendo o meu dia de amanhã. – Disse que era em comemoração a sua ida para a faculdade.

- Certo... - falei quando vi John batendo no vidro do escritório me chamando para o trabalho. -tenho de desligar... Frank não precisa vir me buscar... vou com James.

- Você vai com James? – ela voltou ao seu volume habitual e eu quase pulei do sofá.

- Tenho que desligar, até mais tarde! – disse sem dar tempo de que ela falasse mais alguma coisa.

Voltei para o balcão e, enquanto atendia uma cliente, procurava Marlene com os olhos. Levei um susto quando ela apareceu atrás de mim com duas bandejas cheias de louças sujas em mãos. Terminei de atender a cliente rapidamente e fui até onde Lene estava.

- Você disse para minha mãe que precisava sair mais cedo para ir aonde? – falei em seu ouvido.

- Fique calma, menina. – ela piscou para mim. –Disse que ia ter um encontro.

Suspirei aliviada, afinal, sabia que minha mãe iria descobrir sobre a mentira de Alice mais cedo ou mais tarde. Naturalmente, que seja mais tarde.

- Sei que você não é de mentir... - Marlene continuou. - mas me pareceu surreal que sua mãe deixasse você ir numa das festas de Sirius...

Surreal foi o que me encontrei fazendo horas mais tarde já pronta em minha casa: eu observava a rua pelo olho mágico à espera de James. Marlene estava terminando de retocar sua maquiagem e eu continuava boba de que minha mãe ainda não tivesse ouvido falar sobre a festa de Sirius. Lene está num vestido preto, linda como sempre, já eu optei por uma calça jeans e uma bata cheia de paetês que Alice havia me emprestado já há algum tempo.

- Ele vem vindo! – gritei para Lene. – É o carro dele...

- Calma... - Lene veio até mim guardando seu batom na pequena bolsa que tinha em mãos. -faça o que combinamos.

Fiz exatamente _ela_ mandou; esperei que James tocasse a campainha e então abri uma brecha suficiente para que ele visse meu rosto. Ele tentou me cumprimentar, mas eu o impedi, de modo que ele estranhou coçando a cabeça.

- Pegue o seu carro e encontre com a gente na próxima esquina... - como ele continuava com uma cara abobada acrescentei. -minha mãe acha que vou para uma festa na casa de Frank.

Como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, James assentiu e voltou para o seu carro. Enquanto isso, eu e Marlene saímos de minha casa. Ela seguiu adiante, indo se encontrar com James que a esta altura já estava na outra esquina. Eu passei no restaurante para dar a chave a minha mãe e acenar para John que me encarava com olhos cheios de inveja. Feito isso, caminhei calmamente até o carro de James.

- Coloca isso aí atrás pra mim? – entreguei minha mochila a Marlene, que prontamente me atendeu. Virei para o lado e vi que James me admirava com estranheza. – Vou dormir na casa de Alice.

-Marlene estava contando da trama bem bolada que armaram para você ir a festa. – ele disse irônico. James também estava de jeans, mas usava uma blusa de botão. – Quase um crime perfeito, não vejo rastros.

- Não judie de uma pessoa com poucos dias de vida. – brinquei, mas Marlene nos chamou de volta para a realidade.

- Crianças... - ela disse chegando para frente do carro . - se não sairmos logo daqui, a Senhora Evans vai acabar nos descobrindo.

Então, James deu partida no carro e eu puxei o cinto de segurança. Teria de fazer um bom uso do que poderia ser o meu último dia de liberdade. James veio tentando convencer Marlene a dar uma chance a Sirius e ela apenas disse que tinha uma surpresa.

James estacionou quase no lago, já que tinham muitos carros parados junto à casa dos Black. Ainda caminhávamos em direção ao único portão aberto da rua quando Marlene começou a acenar para alguém mais a frente.

Olhando para a mesma direção que ela eu percebi que se tratava de Amos, com seus cabelos loiros e densos. Apesar de se parecer com um turista, o único filho dos Digory nasceu em Hogwarts, mas, foi em Londres que seu talento como ator foi reconhecido. Uma celebridade no vilarejo.

- Esta é a surpresa? – perguntei quando ela se virou para nós.

- Exatamente. – Marlene me lançou um sorriso radiante

- Bem que Sirius me disse... - James queixou-se. - isso é maldade...

- Vai me dizer que ele não está com uma loira neste exato momento? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e James absteve-se de responder. – Boa festa crianças!

Ela deu um beijo em cada um de nós e começou a andar em direção a Amos, contudo, só deu três passos, retornando a nosso encontro. Não para falar comigo, mas com James.

- 17 anos, nunca bebeu mais do que dois dedos de vinho, dança muito bem,principalmente balé e... – ela ia listando minhas limitações nos dedos da mão, James ouvia atentamente. Eu ia sendo tomada por uma cor cada vez mais escarlate. -... nunca saiu deste vilarejo....- ela pegou no ombro dele. -... não desgrude dela, entendeu?

- Pode deixar... - ele respondeu.

Marlene mandou beijos no ar e eu a olhei com raiva. Alguém precisa de inimigos com amigos assim?

- Você não precisa tomar conta de mim... - eu disse recusando a mão de James enquanto entravamos no jardim da casa de Sirius. - ao contrário do que Marlene pensa, sei me defender muito bem.

Contudo, ao entrar na sala e ver a multidão que se aglutinava ali e o som de hip hop nas alturas, percebi que não estávamos exatamente em território conhecido. Fiquei realmente estática ao constatar um homem dançando ao mesmo tempo com duas mulheres, beijando cada hora uma. Só consegui me locomover novamente quando James envolveu minha cintura com um braço.

Sendo conduzida por James, cheguei finalmente num espaço onde se conseguia respirar, apesar de que esticar os braços continuava a ser algo perigoso. Sirius veio sorrindo até nós e eu o cumprimentei. Falou algo sobre a falta de bebidas com James, mas disse que Remus teria ido buscar. Fechei os olhos rezando para que não fosse minha mãe a pessoa que lhe venderia as bebidas.

- Você viu Alice por aí? – perguntei já que agora começava a arrumar minhas idéias. Sirius olhou para mim com diversão, ignorando minha pergunta.

- Nunca pensei que fosse ver você aqui em minha casa... – ele começou a implicar. -e pensei que odiasse os turistas...

Olhei para baixo e me assegurei de que James ainda estivesse me envolvendo. Voltei, então, a encarar Sirius.

- É uma longa história... - disse - tem a ver com um carro magoado...

James aproveitou a deixa e agora me envolvia por trás com as duas mãos. Resolvi que não havia mal nisso, afinal, a partir de amanhã começaria meu castigo que só teria fim em meu leito de morte. Além do que, o cheiro dele era tão bom que recostei o topo de minha cabeça em seu peito.

- Falando em mágoa... - James disse a Sirius. -trouxe Marlene para a festa...

- Onde ela está? – ele girou a cabeça a procura dela.

- Ela veio acompanhada... - eu informei. - James tentou interceder a seu favor, mas ela falou algo sobre loiras.

Sirius falou um palavrão. Pelo visto ele tinha culpa no cartório e, é claro, eu já suspeitava.

- Onde está Alice? – perguntei com esperanças de finalmente ser respondida.

- Olha... – Sirius coçou a cabeça e apertou os olhos fazendo esforço para se lembrar. -acho que a última vez que a vi, foi no andar de cima.

- Tenho de achá-la- virei um pouco minha cabeça para avisar a James. Despedimos-nos de Sirius que fez algum sinal idiota para James, pensando que eu não estava vendo.

Subimos a escada e, conforme passávamos espremidos pelas pessoas, James cumprimentava todos os presentes, a maioria eu conhecia apenas de vista. Foi uma travessia bastante conturbada até o segundo andar. Vários casais tomavam conta do corredor, mas, um em especial, me chamou atenção: Frank beijava uma loira que, como estava de costas, não pude reconhecer.

- Quem é? – perguntei a James.

- Hestia. – ele respondeu entre risos. – Parece que Frank se deu bem!

Existiam varias conceitos para a expressão "se dar bem", resolvi não discutir o fato com ele. Continuamos andando pelo corredor e abrindo as portas dos quartos a procura de Alice. Era impressionante como James conhecia as pessoas por aqui, ele devia ser _pouco_ popular em Londres.

- Cena imprópria para menores... - ele me informou em meu ouvido.

No entanto, não pude saber o que exatamente era impróprio já que ele cobriu meus olhos com suas mãos. Tentei me desvencilhar dele, mas então James me virou para que eu ficasse de frente o encarando. Respirei fundo, ele envolveu a minha cintura.

- Sabe... - falei baixo. - não sou tão idiota quanto Marlene acha...

- Tenho certeza que não. – Ele riu debochando.

- Já estive fora de Hogwarts... - ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

Uma única vez, quando eu tinha 5 anos e precisava de um hospital com emergência, pois havia um corte em minha testa necessitando de pontos. James, entretanto, não precisava saber das circunstancias.

- Graças a Deus! –Senti uma mão segurando meu ombro e me virei para encarar Emmeline. – Você é a amiga de Alice, certo?

- Sou sim! –a preocupação com minha amiga voltou com força total.

- Eu estava no quarto com ela... - ela apontou a porta do último aposento, o único que ainda não verificara. - só que não consigo fazer ela parar de chorar, não sei mais o que eu faço....

Sem pensar duas vezes corri até o último quarto. James e Emmeline vieram atrás de mim. Abri a porta e encontrei Alice, sentada numa cama rosa, aos prantos. Era difícil lidar com ela quando estava eufórica, mas seria capaz de qualquer coisa para não vê-la chorando daquele jeito.

Sentei-me na cama junto a ela e Alice me abraçou. Realmente não dava para entender o porquê de seu choro. Ela estava tão animada para esta festa, o vestido amarelo que usava era totalmente novo. Então, a resposta veio em minha mente.

- Sua mãe descobriu? – perguntei e Alice afastou o rosto de meu ombro enxugando os olhos com o dorso das mãos.

- Minha mãe descobriu o que? – ela parara de chorar, apesar de soluçar entre as palavras, mas estava confusa sobre a minha pergunta. Vi com um canto de olho que Emmeline se despediu de James e saiu do quarto. Ele permaneceu em pé junto a porta fechada.

- Que não havia festa alguma lá no restaurante? – perguntei e percebi um barulho de riso prendido atrás de mim.

- Não – ela continuava soluçando. – Por que ela descobriria?

James agora riu mais alto e eu tive que me virar para repreendê-lo. Alice, porém, parecia ter o avistado pela primeira vez. Ela o chamou para mais perto e ele se sentou na ponta da cama.

- Esqueci que vocês vinham juntos... - ela choramingou, mas abriu um pequeno sorriso. - leve a Lily em minha festa de aniversário também...

- O que aconteceu, Alice? – falei antes que eles começassem a decidir o que eu iria comer amanhã. – Por que estava chorando daquele jeito?

- Frank é um idiota! – ela disse deixando lágrimas rolarem novamente pelo seu rosto. Olhei para James como que pedindo ajuda e ele apenas levantou os ombros.

- O que ele fez? – perguntei segurando suas mãos.

- Eu disse a ele... - ela começou a soluçar novamente. –... disse que ele estava muito grudado em mim...que ele estava atrapalhando minha vida social... – até aí parece tudo muito normal para mim. -... ele disse que então ia me deixar a vontade e saiu de perto.

- Não era isso que você queria? – perguntei tentando soar compreensiva.

- Não, Lily, você não vê? – realmente estava com problemas de visão, James assistia a tudo com atenção. – Frank é quem queria se livrar de mim, tanto que na primeira oportunidade me deixou sozinha...

Abri a boca para discordar, mas aquilo me parecia tão absurdo que resolvi me manter calada. Sei que Alice é minha melhor amiga, mas, às vezes, é difícil compreender o que se passa dentro da cabeça dela.

- Prossiga... - James pediu, já que ela parara de falar.

- Eu dei alguns minutos, dancei com Régulos, e depois fui atrás de Frank. Você sabe, por que ele estava demorando a aparecer... – fingi compreensão e ela então começou a chorar. - quando eu o vi... Frank estava ... ele...

- Beijando Héstia? – James perguntou e eu finalmente me lembrei da cena no corredor.

- Agarrando! – ela o corrigiu. Depois virou pra mim, tentando controlar as lágrimas. – Agora me diz Lil, se ele está assim agora, imagine quando for para Hogsmead? Nem vai suspeitar de qual era o meu nome.

- Nós...- as palavras me faltavam diante de tal absurdo. – Nós... podemos conversar com ele amanhã...

- Nunca mais falo com aquele idiota! – ela se levantou. – Muito menos choro por ele... - eu a olhei espantada e incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa. -... vou ao banheiro, me esperem que vou descer com vocês.

Alice desapareceu na porta que tinha à direita do quarto cujas paredes também eram rosas. Imagino que ali se encontrasse o banheiro. Fiquei de pé e comecei a andar de um lado para outro, James permaneceu sentado na cama me observando.

- Ela gosta de Frank... - parei de andar e passei a encarar James. -... mais do que como amigo.

- Você acha? – mordi meu lábio inferior. Isto só tornava as coisas mais dramáticas.

- Certeza... – James falou calmamente, como se fosse grande entendedor do assunto.

Apoiei minhas mãos sobre a cômoda de marfim que tinha em frente a cama e fechei meus olhos. Precisava pensar. Sempre achei que Alice e Frank tinham algum tipo de ligação extra que não compartilhavam comigo. Não que isso me fizesse falta, ambos eram grandes amigos, mas era como se eles tivesse um elo do qual eu não participava. As implicâncias, as brincadeiras. Será que Frank também gostava de minha amiga?

Abri os olhos, mas ao avistar a foto em cima do móvel, soltei um grito. James se assustou vindo até mim e eu recuei alguns passos.

- De quem é este quarto? – perguntei começando a ficar com nojo de tudo a minha volta.

- É o quarto de Bella... - James falou com cuidado.

Se havia alguém neste mundo que merecia o meu desprezo, era a prima de Sirius. Todo verão ela fazia de Hogwarts o seu palco, desfilava de um lado para outro com seus amiguinhos e fazia seu show. Não me lembro de um ano que ela não tenha levado o prêmio de verão.

Não mencionei ainda o prêmio de verão? Bom, vou continuar ignorando a existência dele.

- Tenho que sair deste lugar... – falei desesperada, mas então Alice saiu do banheiro. - Vamos, Alice, não agüento mais nem um segundo dentro deste quarto asqueroso...

Foi com bastante esforço e também depois de algum tempo que conseguimos achar um lugar quase perfeito nos jardins. Lá dava para ouvir a música, mas num volume que não agredisse nossos tímpanos. Tínhamos uma visão privilegiada da sala através da grande janela e ainda podíamos contar com a existência de um pequeno banco de madeira.

- Olha, Alice! – eu apontava para ela um cara tão bêbado que a dança dele mais parecia ritual religioso.

Estávamos de pé, olhando pela janela. Era a vez de James se sentar no banco e ele realmente gostava de implicar conosco; segundo ele, nós falávamos mais do que dançávamos. Era sorte de James que Alice gostasse dele de graça.

- E aí, Almofadinhas? –virei-me e vi James falando com Sirius. O último tinha duas garrafas em mãos. – Achou Marlene?

- Podemos não falar nela hoje? – ele pediu. Sua voz já não estava muito boa devido ao álcool.

- Marlene também te decepcionou? – Alice foi até ele com a voz afetada. – Não ligue para ela. Sabe, temos que nos mostrar superiores.

- Eu sou superior! – Sirius deu um grande gole numa das garrafas. – Por quê? Alguém te decepcionou?

- É uma longa história... - falei parando de observar a janela, sabia que bastava pouca coisa para fazer com que minha amiga voltasse a chorar novamente. Virei-me para James e acrescentei. - acabou o seu tempo, minha vez de sentar!

James saiu do banco e cedeu seu lugar para mim. Eu me sentei imediatamente.

- Vocês estão se revezando neste banco? – Sirius arregalou os olhos e James fez uma careta como se pedisse desculpas. – Não é isso que você precisa depois de uma decepção... - Sirius se dirigia a Alice. -vem comigo que eu vou te mostrar como se curte uma festa.

Eu me levantei instintivamente, mas Sirius estendeu a mão para me fazer parar. Ele entregou uma das garrafas de cerveja para Alice, que deu um gole toda animada.

- Pode deixar que eu cuido dela...- dito isso, ele puxou minha amiga pela mão e ambos entraram na sala.

Eu olhei, chocada, para James, mas ele apenas riu. Disse que Sirius era louco e que às vezes um pouco de insanidade não faz mal. Não acreditei nele, mas voltei a me sentar no banco. James ignorou que estávamos no meio de uma festa e se sentou no gramado a minha frente.

- Você me provou que nada mudou em Hogwarts nestes 5 anos...- ele desarrumou o cabelo e eu comecei a ficar a nervosa com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando. Precisávamos falar do passado? - mas e você? O que mudou?

- Serve a minha idade?- desconversei e ele riu.

- Essa eu já tinha imaginado... - James continuou. - o Balé, você continua?

- Agora eu dou aula pra três menininhas de 4 anos. – fiquei feliz de ter evoluído em alguma coisa neste tempo todo.

- E a sua irmã? – ele perguntou com meio sorriso, James já havia sofrido com o mau humor de Petúnia.

- Agora mora em Londres... – acrescentei com um sorriso. - aquela bicicleta que te emprestei era dela...

- Aliás, aquilo foi uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto... - ele reclamou e eu ri.

- Não se fazem mais garotos londrinos como antigamente... - fiz um barulho de desaprovação.

James se levantou e eu me pus a correr. Ele veio atrás e eu fazia de tudo para que ele não me alcançasse. Peguei uma menina que passava e a usei como escudo. Ambos gargalhávamos. Quando enfim ele conseguiu me pegar, eu só conseguia falar entre risos que retirava o que eu havia dito.

- Então me fale...- ele pediu ainda me segurando por trás. - como são os caras de Londres?

Só que eu não pude dizer o que eu achava dos garotos de Londres. Frank veio até onde estávamos e só de olhar para seu rosto sabia que estava revoltado. James me soltou e eu pude encarar meu amigo com preocupação.

- Lily, você viu onde Alice está? – a verdade é que eu não fazia a menor idéia. – Ela ta dançando com uns caras lá, que ela nunca viu na vida... eu fui tentar tirar ela de lá e ela falou tudo enrolado...

- Eu vou lá... - falei resolvida.

Nós três entramos na sala que agora aparentava estar em final de festa. Havia pouco mais de trinta pessoas por lá e o chão estava cheio de garrafas vazias e lixo. Alice estava no centro de um circulo que não era formado apenas pelo gênero masculino, mas este era o predominante. Sirius estava jogado num sofá com a perna sobre o braço do assento e uma garrafa em mãos. Dei passos pesados até ele.

- Você vai levantar daí e trazer Alice até aqui... – ordenei e, para minha surpresa, ele realmente se levantou.

Sirius teve algum trabalho para convencer os amigos a se distanciarem de minha amiga, acabou decidindo por desligar o som. Muito contrariados o circulo se dissipou, e ele arrastou Alice até onde eu estava.

- Que foi Lily? – ela falou com a língua enrolada. – Eu estava me divertindo...

-Você vai se sentar aí...- eu a empurrei no sofá que Sirius estivera sentado. - só saia daí quando eu mandar.

Afastei-me um pouco e pedi para que James pegasse um copo de água. Sirius havia desaparecido atrás dos convidados que se despediam, já que a música chegara ao fim. Frank, no entanto, se sentou no braço do sofá em que Alice estava. Prevendo uma tragédia fui até eles.

- Lily! – Alice gritou. – Tire este garoto do meu lado, por favor!

- Olha só o que você fez... - Frank começou, fazendo sinal negativo com a cabeça. - já pensou quando você chegar em casa?

- Por que você se preocupa? – ela berrava. Decidi que enquanto não houvesse agressão física, ficaria calada. – Não se preocupou a noite inteira...

- Você pediu pra que eu te deixasse sozinha! – Frank também elevou a voz.

- E você gostou, não gostou? – Alice tinha os olhos quase fechados e falava tudo enrolado. – Quer saber, Frank? Você é um idiota!

- Eu? – ele se levantou. – Tem certeza que sou eu o idiota?

- Vá embora! – Alice tentou se levantar, mas caiu novamente no sofá. – Vá embora! Não finja que se preocupa, sei muito bem que não vai nem lembrar meu nome quando estiver naquela faculdade ridícula!

-Eu vou embora mesmo... - Frank respirou fundo, sua voz voltara à normalidade. -... não vou perder meu tempo discutindo com uma bêbada o quanto eu gosto dela.

Olhei para meu amigo, mas ele nem ao menos se lembrou de minha existência e foi embora sem se despedir. James deu o copo de água para Alice que agora chorava sem parar. Marlene veio até nós perguntando por uma carona.

- Não vai voltar com Digory? – James questionou. Era incrível a lealdade entre ele e Sirius.

- Não me rogue pragas, por favor. – Marlene fez uma careta e eu tive que rir, apesar de ter uma amiga bêbada em prantos ao meu lado.

- Acho que ainda tem uma vaga no meu carro... - James disse enquanto me ajudava a levantar Alice.

- Esperem um minuto... – assentimos e a vimos correr em direção a Sirius, que agora estava perto de nós, conversando com dois garotos.

Marlene envolveu o pescoço de Sirius e o beijou. Quando o beijo começou a ficar mais quente, e Sirius começou a escorregar uma das mãos sobre suas costas, ela se afastou e veio correndo em nossa direção. Eu realmente nunca iria entender estes dois.

- Estava devendo um presente de aniversário. - Marlene nos disse -Vamos?

**Nota da autora:**

**Olá! Tudo bem com vocês? Aqui continua com muito calor e 3 apostilas me esperando. Acho crueldade ter de estudar quando a temperatura ultrapassa 30 graus. : (**

**Gostaram desse cap? A festa foi agitada, né? Tenho de confessar que adoro a superioridade da Marlene, rs.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Carol (Persefone Melograno) que além de me ajudar, se ofereceu para betar a fic enquanto a Bruh ta sem internet. Sei que você não gosta que eu agradeça, mas eu preciso fazer isso: Obrigada mesmo.**

**Vou indo antes que a luz se apague, pois aqui está trovejando.**

**Beijinhos infinitos em todos, e por favor, comentem.**

**Ju**

**p.s. Beber pode fazer mal a sua saúde ( mesmo). Se beber, não dirija (se sua coordenação for igual a minha quando sóbria, também não o faça). Beba com moderação (e isto não quer dizer 10 latinhas). **


	5. Chapter 5

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

F. Ismerim Snuffles F. : Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado! Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!

zihsendin : Oie! Pode deixar que os Remus e Franks baterão em sua porta, ao menos no que depender de mim. Você é ariana? Minha mãe é de abril. To adorando escrever esse Alice/Frank, rs, principalmente porque a Alice é louca, rs. Remus já largou a Hestia, mas fique tranqüila que ele terá uma história. O Sirius sempre se dá bem no final, rs, não consigo fazer ele sofrer, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Maga do 4 : Olá! Muito feliz que esteja gostando. Lily e James são fofos, né? Por isso que são meus prediletos. Desculpe a demora, mas aqui está outro capítulo. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Cuca Malfoy : Oie! Prometo fazer caps maiores, apesar deste não ter saído grande. Feliz de verdade que tenha gostado! O Remus vai aparecer mais, ele terá uma história também. Os mistérios de James e Lily vão ser revelados aos poucos, rs. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Persefone Melograno: Olá! Ah, eu também adoro Marlene, rs. Lil e James são duas crianças, fato, rs. Também adoro personagens sem noção, rs. Remus vai aparecer, rs, daqui a pouco. Não me coloque em uma sauna, por favor, mas poxa tenho sim que agradecer. Obrigada pela paciência e beijinhos infinitos!

Layla Black :  Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado. Marlene é demais, né? Queria ter a autoconfiança dela, e claro, um Sirius como ela. Alice e Frank são complicadinhos sim, mas o que seria deles se fossem um casal normal? Adoro casais complicados, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

carol mamoru :  Olá! Juro que na minha próxima fic a Hestia vai ser uma santa, rs, to acabando com a reputação da personagem, coitada. Lily teve que dar uma de babá dos amigos, né? Não sobrou muito tempo para James. Gostou do beijo da Lene no Sirius? Eles ainda vão aprontar muito durante a fic. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Yuufu : Oie! Ah, sabe de uma coisa? Vou usar a Bela Adormecida nesta fic, rs. Depois você entenderá. E cara eu tinha esquecido de A pequena Sereia, tipo o nome de minha filha vai ser Mellody por causa dela, isso é claro, se meu marido que ainda desconheço concordar. Adoro! Amo todos esses que você citou! Remus vai aparecer, calma, ele terá um par também. Adorei que você tenha entendido que a Alice é hiperativa, rs. Feliz que esteja gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Cathy S Black : Olá! Que bom que está gostando deste James, rs, eu sou completamente apaixonada por ele, rs. Quer que eu mande os Marotos irem agitar uma festa aí? Cara, aí deve ta muito frio, né? Já nevou? Nunca vi neve na minha vida, quero um dia ver e tocar e tal. Feliz de verdade que esteja gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Marydf Evans Cullen : Oie! Cara sua intuição é máxima, rs, acho que pensamos igual sobre os personagens, rs. Lógico que Alice ia chorar, né? Marlene tem alguns problemas, mas acho que começaremos a entendê-la melhor mais tarde. Ah, sinto muito, mas neste cap quase não temos James e Lil. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Ninfa Cullen : Olá! Você saberá como foi pra levar Alice para casa neste capítulo. Sirius amou completamente! Tadinho, ta nas mãos de uma louca, rs. Feliz que esteja gostando. Lil e James se desgrudam neste cap, mas no próximo volta a ter muitas cenas deles. Perdão pela demora. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

gaby granger : Oie! Eu juro pra você que não sou de abandonar fics, é verdade que já aconteceu no passado, mas isso foi há alguns anos atrás, quando entrei na facul e fiquei sem tempo. De lá pra cá já escrevi 6 fics e todas tiveram um fim, rs. Eu fico desolada quando leio uma fic inacabada. Feliz que esteja gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Jane L. Black : Olá! Puxa, manda mesmo, quero ver como é tocar na neve! O que quer dizer Parvo? Desculpe a ignorância. Feliz que esteja gostando! Desculpe a demora! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Lika Slytherin : Oie! Também tive pena da Alice, rs, apesar de ter sido ela quem mandou Frank ficar longe. Lil e Jay precisam criar um laço de confiança maior, calma, rs. Queria ter a autoconfiança de Marlene, rs. Será que Dumbie pode nos ensinar a fazer nevar? Rs. Feliz que esteja gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Alice D. Lupin : Olá! Não tenho te encontrado mais no MSN, acho que é porque tenho entrado tarde. Será que o prêmio de verão é o que você pensa? Provavelmente sim, rs. Morro de rir com sua conversa com os personagens. Você está certa, o Sirius faz um esforço enorme para tentar se mostrar superior a Lene. Ah, eu também tive pena de Fran, rs. Já fiz isso de estudar na piscina e cara não deu muito certo, rs. Puxa, estudar nas férias deve ser uma droga, boa sorte. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

lizzie b. cohen : Oie! Alguém tinha que acabar bêbado nesta festa, né? Rs. Fran foi mega fofo, concordo. Lil e James foram mega atrapalhados, neste cap não conseguirão se ver direito, mas nos próximos, claro, teremos muitas cenas deles. Ah, to querendo um trabalho desses, rs. Feliz que tenha gostado. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Rose Anne Samartinne : Olá! Entendo completamente sua falta de tempo, a minha começa a me atrapalhar semana que vem. Feliz que acompanhe! Alice e Fran são enrolados mesmo, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

tahh halliwell : Oie! Feliz que gostou! Cara, vou precisar mesmo, porque semana que vem começa o internato. Sou louca, né? Mas não consigo deixar o ff. Rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Vilarejo**

**Capítulo 5.**

Acordei no dia seguinte com o som do quicar de uma bola. Espreguicei-me e em pouco tempo reconheci o quarto de Alice. Olhei para cima, já que dormia num colchonete, e avistei minha amiga sem dar sinais de que ia despertar. O som de bola continuava e eu resolvi ver da janela o que acontecia lá fora.

Frank chutava sua bola de futebol contra a parede de sua casa. Eles são vizinhos de modo que foi assim que Frank acabou por se tornar nosso amigo, pois sempre vinha junto de Alice para as aulas. Suspirei pensando na confusão da festa, será mesmo que iriam permanecer brigados? Nunca vi uma discussão tão feia quanto à de ontem, no entanto, tive certeza de que havia algo especial entre os dois.

Abri a Janela e pulei para fora. Tinha de falar com meu amigo e só Deus poderia dizer o que seria de mim quando chegasse em casa. Não dormi de pijamas, vestia um short e uma camiseta um pouco larga demais, contudo, a rua ainda estava deserta, afinal estávamos numa manhã de domingo.

- Fran! – fui andando até o jardim da casa dele. A parte do vilarejo onde ficavam as casas de meus amigos, era de propriedades mais privilegiadas, não havia muros entre as construções. – Bom dia!

- Bom dia, Lil... - ele segurou a bola com a mão. – desculpe não ter me despedido ontem...

- Tudo bem... - eu disse já sem certeza do que eu deveria falar. – os ânimos estavam alterados ontem à noite...

- Ela está bem? – ele perguntou sem graça, coçou a cabeça em dúvida. –vocês vieram com James? Os pais dela estavam acordados?

- Eles estavam dormindo e nós entramos pela janela do quarto. – expliquei não entrando em detalhes de como fora trabalhoso fazer isto. – Alice ainda está dormindo, aliás, caiu no sono desde que entrou no carro de James.

- Vou ter de agradecer a ele então... - Frank falou novamente sem graça. – por ter cuidado de vocês...

- Fran, e você? – peguei em seu ombro. – Está bem?

- É... - ele abaixou a cabeça cortando meu coração. – eu vou superar...

- Vocês têm de conversar. – falei positivamente.

- Vou deixar que ela esfrie a cabeça... - ele deu um sorriso forçado.

- Vou conversar com ela, está bem? – eu o abracei e ele me agradeceu enquanto retribuía o abraço. – Tenho que voltar... ver se ela acordou...

- Daqui a pouco vou sair... - ele me disse. -... jogo de domingo... James vai estar lá...

- Ah! – falei tentando não dar importância ao fato. Acenei novamente para meu amigo e caminhei para a janela de Alice.

Sou praticamente uma especialista em pular janelas. Desde pequena que pulo a janela do quarto de Alice, aliás, a de Frank também. Poderiam me contratar para assaltante. Quando cheguei ao ambiente lilás, minha amiga já não dormia mais.

- Estava falando com o traidor? – ela me perguntou ainda enroscada em seu cobertor.

- Traidor? – me fiz de desentendida. – Estava falando com Frank.

- Se eu não estivesse com tanta dor de cabeça me arriscaria a discutir com você, Lil. – ela se queixou.

- Vou te fazer uma proposta... - disse indo até a minha mochila e pegando um comprimido de analgésico. -... já que estamos completamente ferradas, que tal adiarmos nosso castigo?

- Por que você tem tanta certeza de que iremos ser descobertas? – Alice engoliu o comprimido sem água. Revirei os olhos para ela. – Certo. O que você propõe?

- Vamos pro lago... - falei feliz com minha idéia. -... ficar longe de casa até que fique de noite, assim adiamos o castigo.

- Você querendo ir ao lago em temporada de turistas? – ela se sentou.

- Eles vão dormir o dia inteiro por causa da festa. – expliquei. -... a outra parte vai estar jogando futebol no campo.

- Sabe? – ela se jogou na cama novamente. – Nós também estivemos nesta festa, não deveríamos voltar a dormir?

Sei que a maior parte das vezes é Alice quem impõe nossas atividades, acontece que ela estava em dívida comigo depois de ontem, desta forma, pelo menos uma vez eu não fui um voto vencido. Fomos para o lago, ambas de óculos escuros, eu guiava a bicicleta de Alice e ela vinha em minha garupa. Apesar de teoricamente estarmos disfarçadas, preferi escolher um caminho que não passasse pelo restaurante.

Como eu suspeitava o lago estava vazio, exceto por algumas crianças que brincavam por lá. Eu logo entrei na água, Alice preferiu sentar junto à beirada e só molhar os pés. Ela não estava se sentindo muito bem. Algumas das crianças começaram a jogar água em mim e eu resolvi que não teria problema em regredir alguns anos e revidar. Foram horas divertidas, embora, cansativas.

Eu e as crianças tivemos a atenção desviada de nossa _envolvente_ atividade quando o som de motor de carro chegou aos nossos ouvidos. Ao todo, foram três veículos que estacionaram bem próximo ao lago e um deles me era muito familiar. Fui até a margem para me assegurar que tudo ficaria bem.

Enquanto os garotos saiam, a maioria já sem camisa, de seus carros, vi que Alice se desesperava remexendo-se sentada na grama. Mesmo que as lentes escuras de seus óculos me impossibilitassem de notar para onde ela estava olhando, pressentia que ela sabia que Frank se aproximava. Meu amigo acenou para mim e se sentou ao lado dela. Percebi que ambos não pronunciaram nenhuma palavra.

Poderia ter vigiado meus amigos por mais tempo só que Sirius pulou bem ao meu lado, me fazendo engolir água. Ele afundou e depois retornou a superfície com um grande sorriso no rosto, acho que pensava que nós éramos próximos já que fui a sua casa ontem.

- Pensei que fossem jogar futebol. – eu o saldei.

- Era exatamente isto que estávamos fazendo. – Sirius disse se apoiando na borda junto a mim. – só que estava muito calor, então, depois da terceira partida, resolvemos vir pra cá.

Remus pulou por cima de nossas cabeças me fazendo beber água novamente. Era impressionante o conceito de respeito ao próximo que esses turistas possuíam.

- Desculpa aí! – ele disse para mim. E então, pareceu me reconhecer, é ótimo ter cabelos ruivos, é como uma carteira de identidade. – Olha, é a garota do Pontas.

- Sou Lily Evans.- estendi minha mão para ele de um jeito mal humorado. –e eu já sei o seu nome, Remus Lupin.

-Ele sabe seu nome, Lily. – Sirius trocou um olhar divertido com o amigo. – só estava fazendo uma brincadeira...

-Conheço muito bem as brincadeiras dos Marotos.- falei ainda de forma azeda. Perguntei não conseguindo, entretanto, evitar expressar minha dúvida. –Aliás, não está faltando um?

- Você notou a falta de alguém, Aluado? – Sirius começou mais uma brincadeira sem graça.

- Me deixa ver... - Remus disse sorridente. – ela está certa, falta mesmo um dos membros dos marotos.

- Esqueçam... – dei de ombros. –pouco me importa.

- Olha isso, Aluado! – Sirius debochou. – ela não se importa que ele tenha voltado para Londres!.

Meu coração disparou. Será possível que ele tivesse partido novamente e, desta vez, sem nem ao menos uma carta? Acho que, pela minha expressão, deu para perceber o quanto eu fiquei chocada.

- Calma, Lily...- foi Remus que me pediu. Sirius gargalhava. –foi só uma brincadeira.

- Idiota! – joguei água no rosto de Sirius deixando olhos irritados por algum tempo.

- Ele está em Hogwarts... - Sirius começou a falar enquanto esfregava os olhos. – é que ele se amarrou numa garota do vilarejo e disse que antes de vir pra cá iria tentar encontrá-la pela cidade.

Respirei aliviada com a informação. Na verdade, eu não poderia esperar uma resposta melhor, mas ainda sim os xinguei novamente.

- Idiotas, todos vocês... – falei, porém sorria. -_ turistas_

Agora foi a vez de eles tacarem água em mim, o que foi uma injustiça, já que eram dois. Tentei esconder meu rosto com as mãos, porém foi uma missão quase impossível me manter ilesa. Remus foi atender a um dos caras que o chamava e deixou Sirius sozinho comigo. Eu esfregava meus olhos enquanto Sirius me encarava sem sorrir.

- Falo sério poucas vezes na minha vida... - Sirius me disse e por algum motivo eu acreditei. –não o magoe, é o que te peço.

Aquilo era o maior absurdo que já ouvi em toda a minha vida. Quem foi que desapareceu por belos cinco anos? Não tinha sido eu. No entanto, olhando nos olhos de Sirius, como eu estava fazendo naquele momento, de alguma forma fez sentido. Sem contestar, apenas assenti.

Não sei se Sirius tinha algo mais para acrescentar em nosso papo sério já que fomos interrompidos pelos gritos de minha amiga. Frank trazia Alice em seu colo e esta esperneava enquanto gritava. Afastei-me um pouco para que eles não pulassem em cima de mim.

- Eu te odeio! – ela disse quando ambos voltaram à superfície. – Lily, será que você pode dizer ao _seu_ amigo que eu o odeio?

- Creio que ele já tenha escutado! – falei risonha, enquanto Frank a afogava novamente. Sirius bateu em meu ombro e se afastou para se juntar a Remus e os outros garotos.

- Fale para ele me deixar em paz? – Alice tentava nadar de volta para a margem, mas Frank a impedia a segurando pela cintura.

- Fran, você tem algum bloqueio auditivo para a voz de Alice? – perguntei a meu amigo.

- Ela que parece ter um bloqueio auditivo para com a minha voz, Lil. – Frank falou em tom de reclamação. – Já disse que só vou soltá-la quando resolver falar direito comigo.

- Alice... - falei numa voz compreensiva. – acho melhor voltar a falar com Frank. Sabe, quando estivermos de castigo, ele pode ser de grande valia.

- Tô aceitando ser usado... - Frank disse em meio a um sorriso.

- Podemos almoçar na sua casa? – Alice fez a pergunta sem espernear, era óbvio que ela precisava de um motivo para fazer as pazes.

-Serão minhas convidadas! – ele disse animado. - Estou perdoado?

Ela o abraçou e eu resolvi sair da água. Enquanto me secava e vestia, assistia os dois. Eles conversavam, enquanto se abraçavam, ela beijou o rosto dele, e ele retribuiu em sua mão. Como eu pude nunca ter percebido o sentimento que rolava entre meus melhores amigos? Ambos saíram d'água e eu estava radiante de felicidade de poder tê-los de volta.

Enquanto eles se secavam, eu caminhei até o carro de Frank e descansei minha cabeça sobre o capo. Ouvi o som de um outro veículo, mas não dei importância. Em pouco tempo havia uma mão sobre meu ombro.

- Não sabia que ia vir ao lago... – levantei minha cabeça do capo para encarar James sem blusa.

- Estou adiando um encontro formal com minha mãe... – disse tentando me recuperar.

- Da próxima vez... - ele riu. – pede minha ajuda que eu tenho um pouco mais de experiência em transgredir regras.

- Eu imagino... - revirei os olhos. Ele olhou para Alice e Frank que se aproximavam e voltou a me encarar. – já estamos de saída, vamos almoçar na casa de Frank.

- Pelo visto eles estão de boa... - ele coçou a cabeça e eu assenti. – vou sentir sua falta... - ele deu um beijo no meu rosto.

- Não me diga que me verei livre de você hoje no restaurante? – tentei levar para a brincadeira, pois estava ficando tensa, principalmente depois do beijo.

- Temos que arrumar a casa... - James fez uma careta. – o resto dos Black chega amanhã e a casa ficou destruída depois de ontem.

Foi a minha vez de fazer uma careta, já mencionei o quanto odeio alguns dos Black?Ele me deu outro beijo e começou a se distanciar em direção ao lago. Fiquei perdida em pensamentos durante algum tempo, realmente era patético o quanto um beijo no _rosto_ poderia me afetar.

- James! – ele se virou esperando que eu falasse. – obrigada por ontem.

Ele assentiu e minha atenção foi roubada pelo barulho da buzina de Frank. Entrei na parte de trás do carro e pouco prestei atenção na discussão de meus amigos sobre qual música escutar. Estava pensando no final da festa de ontem.

Foi realmente um problema levar Alice até o carro, James teve que carregá-la no colo e, no meio do caminho, ela vomitou. Fizemos uma nova parada no jardim de Sirius para lavar com a mangueira tanto a blusa de James e seus sapatos quanto Alice inteira. Depois, ele nos levou até a casa de Alice e nos ajudou a entrar pela janela com ela- que a esta altura já dormia. Ficou esperando Marlene do lado de fora, pois ela me ajudou a trocar a roupa de Alice e a depositá-la na cama. Realmente estava em dívida com James.

Chegamos à casa de Frank e como sempre fui muito bem recebida por seus pais. A Sra. Longbottom é realmente uma ótima cozinheira. Apesar do meu pai também ser um ótimo mestre-cuca, a comida tinha um sabor diferente quando degustada em família, num almoço de domingo.

A irmã de Frank, Isadora, tem quatro anos é uma de minhas alunas no balé. Adoro estar com ela. Isadora é espevitada demais e sabe convencer qualquer um de fazer seus desejos. Hoje, ela queria que nós a ajudássemos a dar um dia de salão a suas Barbies. Sei que já passei da idade, mas foi divertido, tirando o fato de que as caretas de Frank quando chegava a sua vez de pentear as bonecas, eram impagáveis.

Quando escureceu abracei Alice lhe desejando sorte e me despedi de Frank. Estava na hora de voltar ao restaurante e encarar meus pais. Respirei fundo, pensando em argumentos que me ajudassem a escapar de uma vida servil. Mal coloquei meus pés dentro do restaurante e John me avisou que minha mãe queria falar comigo.

-Oi Mãe! – acho que denunciei meu nervosismo ao morder meu lábio inferior. – John falou que estava me esperando... - ela tirou os olhos dos papéis que havia sobre a mesa do escritório. – tem certeza que de quer conversar agora? – pela expressão dela dava para ver que ela já sabia. – O restaurante está cheio de turistas...

- Uma festa na casa de _Frank_, Lily? – sua voz era baixa, mas seu tom era ríspido. Ela estava realmente zangada.

- Bom... - falei tentando amenizar. – Frank estava na festa...

-Você sabe o que falam sobre as festas na casa dos Black? – ela me indagou e eu apenas assenti. – Pensei que tivesse um pouco mais de juízo do que sua irmã...

- Eu tenho, mãe! – aquilo era uma ofensa. Onde já se viu me comprar a Petúnia?

- Não é o que está parecendo. – ela me disse. – Está de castigo, não poderá sair de casa até segunda ordem! Com a exceção do trabalho no restaurante.

- Desculpe. – o castigo não fora tão ruim assim. Quero dizer, vou ter de ficar um tempo sem ir ao lago, mas tenho que botar uns livros em dia, de qualquer forma.

-Vá trabalhar! – ela ainda estava muito brava.

Sai do escritório cabisbaixa e fui até a cozinha. Meu pai sempre foi uma pessoa mais tolerante. Na verdade, acho que ele foi o culpado de Petúnia ter se tornado uma pessoa tão estragada.

- Você deixou sua mãe bem nervosa ontem à noite. – ele disse quando eu me sentei na cadeira. – Já comeu?

- Já sim. – respondi. – estava na casa de Frank... - ele olhou pra mim risonho. –dessa vez é verdade.

- Quando veio um menino perguntar sobre bebidas e disse que era pra festa de Sirius... - ele me contou. –sua mãe logo suspeitou que fosse lá que estava, bastou interrogar algumas pessoas para descobrir que não havia festa na casa de Frank.

- Tecnicamente não fui eu a autora da mentira... - eu disse tentando ganhar um aliado.

- Sua mãe está furiosa, mas logo se esquece... - ele deixou o fogão para beijar o topo de minha cabeça. – mas me conte por que o súbito interesse em festas de turistas?

- Nada de interessante... - menti. – só achei perigoso deixar Alice lá sozinha...

E pensando bem, aquilo sim era uma verdade. Imagino o que ia ser de minha melhor amiga se eu não estivesse por lá. Começando a me sentir melhor, já que minha mentira foi por um bem maior, fui para o balcão.

Marlene estava de ótimo humor. Disse a ela que havia visto Sirius hoje. Primeiro Lene fingiu não ligar, mas depois começou a me fazer perguntas, tive que repetir algumas vezes que ele estava sem nenhuma garota o cercando. Minha noite foi bastante normal e monótona porque alguns turistas realmente faziam falta em minhas horas de trabalho... _talvez_, não só nelas.

**Nota da autora:**

**Olá, meus queridos(eu ia dizer minhas queridas, mas vá que por algum milagre tenha algum menino lendo)! Como vocês estão? Curtindo as férias? Pessoal de Portugal não está de férias, né? Mas pelo menos não estão passando pelo calor aqui do Brasil. Se bem, que hoje, aqui no Rio, a temperatura melhorou bastante.**

**Minhas férias acabam nesta segunda-feira. Os boatos são que eu nunca mais terei férias, até o fim da faculdade, apensas recessos. Agora serei interna, dizem que é bastante pesado, dependendo de onde você estiver rodando. Contudo, minha primeira rodada é na Ginecologia, e dizem que é tranqüilo. Por isso devo ta postando uma vez por semana.**

**Falando em postar, farei de tudo para que o próximo capítulo esteja disponível até domingo. Neste teremos bastante de James e saberemos sobre o premio de verão. Prometo capítulos maiores, vou fazer a Lil contar sobre mais dias.**

**E esse capítulo? Foi como um longo suspiro depois da festa e antes do castigo. Perdão pela falta de James, eu sei que é como uma comida sem sal, ou um sushi sem shoyo, rs. Conseguiram gostar mesmo assim?**

**Quem puder, por favor, deixe um comentário, sim?**

**Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada a todos.**

**Ju**

**p.s. Obrigada, ****Persefone Melograno****! Cara eu amei o capítulo de O Poeta! Você é um pouco má, mas eu te perdôo.**

**p.p.s. Estou betando uma fic pela primeira vez em minha vida. Amando a oportunidade que a Lizie me deu, apesar de às vezes achar que não sou muito útil. Nome da fic : People of Hogwarts .**

**p.p.p.s. Remus terá um par e uma história complicadinha, aguardem.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Respondendo aos comentários: **

tahh halliwell : Oie! Eles são fofos, né? Sou completamente apaixonada por J/L. Lily balançando? Acho que sim, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Mari lP.: Olá! Eu entendo completamente como um computador ruim pode afetar a nossa vida, o meu também andou dando probleminhas, aff. Feliz que esteja de volta e ainda por cima acompanhando a fic. Boa parte das coisas você começa a entender neste cap, rs, espero que mate um pouco a curiosidade. Ah, eu to amando escrever Alice e Frank, rs. Tenho que concordar quanto a cegueira de Lily, rs. Tava com saudades. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Ninfa Cullen : Oie! Morri de rir do seu comentário, concordo totalmente. Um James sem camisa vale muito mais, rs. Espero que parte da curiosidade melhore com este capítulo. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Maga do 4 : Olá! Concordo, também aceitaria um castigo se meu "pecado" fosse ir a uma festa com James Potter, na casa de Sirius Black. Sirius quase matou a Lil de susto no lago, rs, mas ele é um maroto, né? Há de se esperar coisas do tipo. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

F. Ismerim Snuffles F. : Oie! Perdão, não sabia que você era um menino, não dá para ver pelo nome e não tem nada escrito no seu profile. Fico honrada de ter você por aqui, minhas fics normalmente são dominadas por leitoras do sexo feminino. Feliz que tenha gostado. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Cuca Malfoy : Olá! Feliz que gostou! Eu também amo o Sirius, sabe? Não sei até hoje quem eu escolheria se James, ou Sirius, mas como não estou nesta condição de escolha, o que aparecesse tava ótimo,.rs. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

lizzie b. cohen : Oie! Ah, eu também ia amar um Sirius pulando em mim, rs. Alice realmente é uma garota de sorte, rs, Fran é um fofo, mas eu só consigo ser apaixonada pelo James e pelo Sirius, não tem jeito. Adorei que você tenha se identificado com a Lil, rs. Esperando o seu próximo cap! Parabéns novamente, pelo niver! Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos.

Yuufu : Olá! Ah, este capítulo é bastante revelador, espero que mate a curiosidade e goste. É estou pensando em colocar o nome de minha filha como uma condição de casamento, rs, mas tenho medo de acabar solteirona e tal. Normal, os marotos são mais legais quando estou completos, rs. Pois é, James completamente pegável, né? Como a Lil resiste? Não foi pesado o castigo de Lily, pelo menos não em comparação ao de Alice. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Lucinha : Oie! Tudo bem? Respondo sempre os comentários. O fanfiction não deixa que eu veja o link que você me mandou, então tente me mandar pelo Orkut ou email ( veja no meu profile) que eu leio a fic. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Rose Anne Samartinne : Olá! Sim faço medicina, rs, e sim é preciso coragem, rs. E você? Pretende fazer o que? Eles tiveram 17 anos pra se agarrar, e não o fizeram, o processo é lento. Ok, talvez não 17 anos, mas uns 3 no mínimo, rs. James é sempre a visão do paraízo, ai ai. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

sango7higurashi: Oie! Viajando? Ai, quem me dera. Também quero viajar! Feliz que esteja gostando e que vá atualizar sua fic em breve. Quero só ver se vai atualizar mesmo, tenho um problema de só acompanhar fic que demora . Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

carol mamoru : Olá! Também são o meu segundo predileto, rs. Você é uma Alice quando ta com raiva? Vou tomar nota, rs. Ainda bem que você mesma corrigiu, James é nosso amor eterno, rs. Também sempre imagino Sirius e James mais que unha e carne, acho linda a amizade deles. Feliz que esteja acompanhando! Acho que por enquanto vou ter tempo de atualizar sim. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Vilarejo**

**Capítulo 6.**

Acordei tarde na segunda-feira, mesmo assim continuava cheia de preguiça. Tomei um banho e fui para o restaurante almoçar, voltei para casa e comecei a ler um livro. Foi só me acomodar no sofá que o telefone tocou. Atendi mal humorada.

- Oi, Lily! – Alice disse numa voz tristonha. – Você nem imagina o que aconteceu.

- Seus pais descobriram sobre sua _pequena_ mentira? – disse desanimada.

- Como você sabia? – ela parecia realmente surpresa, mesmo que eu a tenha avisado sobre isto algumas vezes. – Estou proibida de viver até o dia de meu aniversário.

- De viver? – perguntei preocupada.

- Eles me deixam comer, mas não doces. – ainda bem que meus pais não tinham tempo de regular o que eu como. – tenho de ficar em meu quarto durante todo o dia, até mesmo durante as refeições. Nada de televisão, telefone ou computador. Tenho de _pensar_ no que fiz.

- E como você conseguiu ligar para mim?- perguntei pensando em como minha vida poderia ser pior.

- Exigi meu último telefonema... - ela disse um pouco exaltada. – Alguém precisa saber o que vem acontecendo aqui em casa se eu amanhecer morta de fome. Terei testemunhas de como fui vítima de meus próprios pais... - ouvi uma voz grossa ao fundo e Alice deixou de falar comigo para discutir com o pai. - os tiranos estão dizendo que meu tempo já acabou... - ela abaixou o tom de voz. – avise a Frank, está bem?

- Boa sorte! – falei antes que ela finalmente desligasse, ou quem sabe tenham tomado o aparelho das mãos de minha amiga.

Coloquei meu livro de lado e disquei o número de Frank. Foi Isadora quem atendeu, ela só passou o fone para o irmão depois de descrever minuciosamente como havia aprendido o passo que eu a ensinara. Meu amigo atendeu preocupado, já que não sou muito de fazer ligações.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Lil? – ele perguntou, enquanto me deitava do sofá.

- Alice pediu pra te avisar que ela está de castigo. – falei de uma só vez. – ela não pode fazer ligações, comer doces ou sair de seu quarto.

- Isso tá parecendo tortura... - Fran se queixou. – E seus pais?

- Eu não posso sair de casa para lugar algum que não o restaurante. – falei calmamente. – Será que você pode contrabandear uns doces para o quarto de Alice?

- De noite? – ele me perguntou e eu fiz um som afirmativo. – Amanhã eu te ligo falando sobre o sucesso da operação.

- Mande beijos para ela. – disse antes de me despedir.

Voltei a ler meu livro e acabei adormecendo no sofá. Em meu sonho estava em meio a uma apresentação de Balé e James tocava piano. Então, ele não era mais James, se transformava em Severus e eu não conseguia mais dançar paralisada com as risadas do público. Acordei assustada e vi que estava na hora de me arrumar para ir trabalhar.

- De castigo? – Marlene passou por mim com duas bandejas. Fiz que sim com a cabeça. – Acho que ele... - ela apontou para o balcão. - está te esperando...

Meu coração disparou e fui incapaz de evitar um sorriso quando reconheci James sentado na cadeira alta junto ao balcão. Ele parecia ler um papel enquanto bebia algo que parecia uma limonada.

- Precisando de algo, senhor? – disse em tom divertido quando me aproximei dele, já atrás do balcão.

- Lily... - ele parou de ler o papel que tinha em mãos para me encarar. Olhou para o relógio que tinha no punho esquerdo e voltou a olhar para mim com um sorriso. – está atrasada.

- Não sabia que você conhecia meus horários... – levantei uma sobrancelha porque nem eu os conheço inteiramente.

- Marlene me disse que você estaria aqui às sete... – ele deu de ombros.

- Acabei dormindo... – disse sem graça. – é um pouco entediante estar de castigo nas férias.

John veio até mim e trouxe alguns pedidos de bebidas para que eu as preparasse. Suspirei resignada com meu trabalho. James, no entanto, colocou um papel, o que ele lia anteriormente, entre meus olhos e os pedidos.

- O que é isso? – eu sabia exatamente do que se tratava, mas não podia imaginar o porquê de James estar me mostrando aquele panfleto.

- Um concurso tradicional de Hogwarts... - James disse com uma solicitude sarcástica. – se você precisar posso começar a te ensinar sobre a história deste vilarejo.

Eu sabia exatamente do que se tratava e acho que não posso mais deixar de mencioná-lo. O prêmio de verão trazia ainda mais turistas a Hogwarts, artistas de várias categorias. Era como um grande show de talentos, sendo que o destaque sempre foi dado aos espetáculos de Balé. O evento acontece há mais de um século e em toda a sua história e jamais um morador do vilarejo conquistou o primeiro lugar; eu mesma já havia feito uma tentativa que, aliás, se transformara em algo desastroso. Era fato raro também o prêmio ser dado a um músico ou ator,

- Eu sei muito bem sobre o prêmio de verão... - revirei os olhos para ele. – por que está me mostrando o panfleto? Está interessado em participar?

- Exatamente! – ele disse animado. - mas eu preciso de você pra isso...

- Ah... - disse agora pegando as garrafas e colocando sobre o balcão. – tenho certeza que consegue se inscrever sozinho.

- Mas Lily... - havia um tom de insistência em sua voz. Ele começou a me ajudar com as garrafas e eu achei bem justo já que, de certa forma, ele atrapalhava meu serviço. – eu quero vencer...

- E você acha que eu tenho algum poder sobre os juízes? – eu parei de tentar abrir as garrafas e deixei que ele fizesse todo o serviço.

- Você sabe... – ele disse parando para me encarar entre uma garrafa e outra. – só os espetáculos de Balé conseguem ganhar, nunca iriam dar o prêmio para um solo no piano.

Agora sim eu havia percebido aonde ele queria chegar. Recuei alguns passos para trás e acabei esbarrando em Marlene que quase deixou uma bandeja cheia de pratos sujos caísse. Não consegui nem pedir desculpas devido ao meu estado de choque.

- Algum problema, crianças? – Marlene olhou de mim para James.

- Eu só estava falando pra Lily sobre o prêmio de verão... - ele respondeu por mim, um pouco confuso.

- Ah... isso. – Marlene fez uma cara de compreensão e despejou a louça suja sobre a pia voltando rapidamente para o balcão. – ela já tentou uma vez e digamos que não foi muito legal, ficou traumatizada. Se eu fosse você não insistiria.

Se eu realmente acreditasse que James Potter fosse capaz de não insistir sobre algo, ainda mais quando a vítima era eu, talvez eu tivesse ficado tranqüila. Marlene olhou para meu rosto ainda pálido e disse que levaria as garrafas até os clientes para mim.

- Esqueça isso, James. – falei voltando a me aproximar do balcão. –É sério. Desta vez você não vai ganhar.

- O que aconteceu? – ele quis saber e colocou o panfleto sobre o balcão. Parecia honestamente interessado. – Por que ficou traumatizada?

- Eu odeio este concurso, James, é sério... - respirei fundo. – dou total apoio para sua apresentação, juro, quem sabe os juízes não apreciam?

Não estava mentindo. Se há cinco anos ele já tocava super bem, imagino como deve ser agora. James, no entanto, não parecia nada contente com minhas palavras. Sua expressão era de que ainda iria me incomodar muito com o assunto.

Fiquei feliz quando Sirius e Marlene surgiram bem a minha frente. Ela passou por debaixo do balcão com cara de poucos amigos e Sirius se posicionou ao lado de James, batendo nas costas do amigo com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Lily, você sabia que Lene tinha problemas de amnésia? – Sirius perguntou debochado.

-Não coloque a Lily no meio de nossa discussão! – Marlene apoiou os cotovelos sobre o balcão. – Sim eu realmente te beijei... mas foi por _pena_.

- Se você precisa de uma desculpa para me agarrar... - Sirius também apoiou os cotovelos sobre o balcão. Eu apenas ria. – posso chorar para tornar as coisas mais fáceis.

- Idiota! – ela disse, mas sem se mover. Ambos tinham os rostos muito próximos.

Olhei para James e ele apenas sacudiu os ombros. Pensei realmente que eles fossem se beijar, mas então, a voz da pessoa mais antipática deste planeta os interrompeu. Realmente, hoje não era o meu dia.

- Não dá para imaginar que você tenha o sangue dos Black correndo pelas veias, _priminho_. – Disse Bella. Ela tinha a mesma beleza que o primo, mas o seu olhar era maldoso. – Está atrás desta garçonete outra vez?

Marlene e Sirius se endireitaram como que em posição de ataque. Eu trinquei os dentes e reparei que James apenas nos observava. Bella só piorara com os anos. Quando éramos mais novos não tínhamos tantos atritos com ela.

-Se ser um Black é ter algum grau de semelhança com você... - Sirius finalmente disse. – me sinto elogiado com o que disse, _priminha_.

- Ficar atrás de uma garçonete que ainda por cima o despreza, realmente, você tem muito para se orgulhar. – Bella gargalhou. Minha vontade era quebrar uma garrafa na cabeça dela.

- Quem te disse que eu o desprezo? – Marlene disse numa voz alterada, sem, no entanto, aumentar o volume. – Desprezo é o que sinto por você e sua irmã.

- É realmente lamentável a educação dos funcionários desta... desta... _pocilga_... - disse Bella lançando um olhar de nojo para mim e Marlene. – Peça para que sua mãe visite a minha mesa, Evans. Sou uma cliente preferencial.

Assenti e ela foi embora. Acompanhei seus passos e vi que ela se sentou com todos os seus amiguinhos. Ela estava certa, era uma cliente preferencial. Minha mãe apesar de odiá-la, como todos, tratava-a como uma rainha, aliás, a grande maioria da população deste vilarejo tem um respeito descabido por esta criatura. Minha atenção foi roubada por Sirius.

- Bom saber que não me despreza, Lene. – ele voltara ao bom humor anterior.

- Estou extremamente ocupada, Sirius. – Marlene o esnobou e saiu de perto.

- Dá para entender? – ele perguntou para mim e James que balançamos a cabeça em sinal negativo. – Vou me sentar, trouxe Tonks. Ela é muito nova pra ficar sozinha.

James bateu no ombro do amigo em concordância e disse que logo se juntaria a eles. Sirius piscou para mim, de forma que fora inevitável não ficar completamente rubra.

- Preste bastante atenção... - James disse pegando minha mão que estava sobre o balcão. – vou ter dar um dia pra você pensar no assunto. Amanhã eu passo na sua casa.

- Estou de castigo. – eu o lembrei. Por que ele tinha sempre de ditar as regras?

- Você não irá violar o castigo se me receber em sua casa, vai?- ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e eu fiquei sem resposta. –Lily, pense com carinho.

- Ok. - eu respirei fundo e retirei minha mão de baixo da dele. –agora me deixe avisar a minha mãe sobre os serviços preferências que ela precisa prestar...

Não havia problema em aceitar pensar no assunto porque este era um tema sobre o qual eu já havia refletido muito. James teria de se conformar em se apresentar sozinho. Não há como ele me convencer de participar. Amassei o panfleto que ele deixara sobre o balcão e o joguei no lixo.

Foi uma noite bastante trabalhosa no geral. Eu e Marlene fizemos um acordo não verbal de fingir não perceber o braço estendido de Bella, o que eu posso dizer que melhorou bastante meu humor. Enquanto servia os clientes, observava a mesa em que Sirius e James dividiam com Nynphadora Tonks. Da última vez que ela viera a Hogwarts ainda era uma garotinha, agora já devia ter seus 15 anos. Quando cheguei a minha casa caí, após meu banho, num sono profundo e sem sonhos.

Acordei de mau humor no dia seguinte. Terça-feira era o dia em que eu realmente me tornava escrava de meus pais. Precisava lavar a roupa e fazer algo parecido com uma faxina na casa, pelo menos, meu pai teve o bom senso de me trazer um prato de comida ao invés de me forçar a ir até o restaurante. Quando eu terminei de varrer a sala, o telefone tocou: era Frank.

- Foi lá ontem? – perguntei ao meu amigo, feliz de ter um tempo de descanso.

- Consegui levar uns chocolates, mas não demorei mais que 1 minuto. – ele me contou. – Os pais dela ouviram um barulho e eu tive que pular pela janela.

- Tomara que não tenham descoberto os chocolates! – falei preocupada.

- Eu não ouvi nenhum grito... - ele me tranqüilizou. – de qualquer forma acho que vou lá amanhã. Quais as chances de você poder ir comigo?

- Nulas – falei mordendo o lábio. – minha mãe ainda está muito brava.

- Vou desligar agora porque a Dora tá gritando aqui no meu ouvido. – ele me disse e nós nos despedimos.

Tomei um demorado banho, já que havia terminado meus serviços, e me vesti com a roupa que iria para o restaurante, mas sem colocar o avental. Eu ainda penteava meus cabelos úmidos quando a campainha tocou. Fui desesperada até a porta pensando que o _louco _pudesse realmente ter vindo.

- James! – eu abri a porta, depois ter o visto pelo olho mágico. – Minha mãe não vai deixar que eu saia, eu estou de castigo.

- Então, me deixe entrar. – ele sorria. Suspirei e deixei passagem para que ele invadisse a minha sala. James acrescentou do lado de dentro. – feche a porta. Sua mãe proibiu visitas?

- Na verdade não. – eu disse depois de bater a porta. James se sentou em meu sofá à vontade e eu permaneci de pé. – mas pode ter sido uma proibição omissa.

- De qualquer forma ela não me viu entrar... - ele me garantiu, enquanto tirava um papel dobrado do bolso. – Você vai ficar aí em pé?

- Não... -gaguejei, não sei por que estava tão nervosa. Sentei-me na mesinha que ficava no centro da sala, de frente para James. – pronto!

- Já pensou qual espetáculo que vamos apresentar? – ele não deixou que eu falasse. – não conheço muito de balé, meu forte é a música, mas precisamos nos inscrever até segunda...

- James! – eu falei espantada. – Você sabe de quanto dinheiro iríamos precisar?

- Imaginei que você fosse inventar um problema como este... - ele disse sorrindo e me passou o papel que tirara do bolso. Havia uma lista nele. – aqui estão nossas soluções.

- Lavar carros? – li uma das opções que ele escrevera.

- É algo bastante comum na América... - James deu de ombros. – acho que pode funcionar aqui, podemos falar com o cara do Posto de gasolina.

O cara do posto de gasolina se chamava Hagrid e por sinal era tão bom como grande. Não fora isto que suscitara a minha curiosidade.

- Você já esteve na América? – não consegui evitar a pergunta.

- Meus avôs maternos moram lá... – ele disse sem dar muita importância. – e então? Sabe algum espetáculo bom?

- James... - suspirei. – não vou participar deste concurso e não adianta nada disso que você está fazendo.

- Lil... - ele usou meu apelido e chegou um pouco para frente no sofá, inclinando seu tórax em minha direção. Eu tremia por dentro. –posso estar errado, mas você não daria tudo para vencer a Bella?

Bom... preciso dizer que ele estava certíssimo? Vencer a Bella, não vê-la ganhando o prêmio de verão, ao menos uma vez na vida, era meu maior sonho.

- O problema... - eu falei baixo. – que é pior perder pra ela do que simplesmente vê-la vencendo outras pessoas.

- Mas se você não tentar... - ele disse sério. –nunca vai conseguir... - então voltou a sorrir e encostar as costas no sofá. – e depois eu nunca entro num jogo para perder.

- Tão modesto... - eu ri. – Aliás, desde criança sempre foi a modéstia em pessoa.

Foi a vez de ele rir. Voltou a chegar para frente do sofá.

- Já que você não acredita em mim... - ele disse cheio de autoconfiança. – vamos fazer uma aposta?

- Que tipo de aposta? – perguntei com medo.

- Se eu convencer a sua mãe de te liberar do castigo... - ele me disse, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos. – você participa do concurso.

- E se você não conseguir? – questionei. Estava confiante em minha vitória. – o que eu ganho?

- Não volto mais a te perturbar com este assunto... - ele disse e estendeu a mão para mim.

- Isso e mais um chocolate? – pedi e James assentiu. Apertei sua mão estendida. – Já estou sentindo o gostinho da vitória. - impliquei.

- Isso é o que vamos ver... - ele riu.

- Deixa só eu pegar o avental... - eu disse o deixando sozinho para ir até meu quarto.

Peguei o avental que estava sobre a minha cama e o vesti. Voltei rapidamente para a sala, não tinha dúvidas de que ia ganhar esta aposta. James não teria chances com minha mãe. Quando retornei à sala, ele tinha uma fotografia minha em suas mãos.

- Eu e Alice na casa dela... - disse para ele, que botou o porta retrato novamente sobre a estante. – tínhamos dez anos aí...

- Pronta para perder? – ele perguntou com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Para vencer!- eu ri e abri a porta para que saíssemos.

Andamos lado a lado até o restaurante trocando sorrisos confiantes, um tentava intimidar o outro. Passamos por debaixo do balcão e seguimos em direção ao escritório de minha mãe. Marlene me lançou um olhar cheio de dúvida, mas eu a ignorei.

- Mãe... - eu entrei no escritório e James fez o mesmo atrás de mim. – conhece James Potter? Ele quer falar com a senhora.

- Lógico que me lembro do James. – minha mãe tirou os óculos e pediu que James se sentasse do outro lado da mesa que ela estava. Eu continuei em pé, queria assistir a cena. – Como vai? O que posso fazer por você?

-Senhora Evans, eu vim falar sobre a festa de Sirius... - o incrível é que ele continuava confiante, em nenhum momento percebi sua voz vacilar. – sei que a senhora ficou brava com a Lily por ela ter ido...

- E com razão... - minha mão falou convicta e eu vibrei por dentro. – Lily me disse que iria para a festa de Frank.

- Na verdade, senhora, ela não disse. – James falou calmamente e eu estranhei aonde ele queria chegar.

- Eu me lembro bem... - minha mãe coçou a cabeça. – Alice me ligou e perguntou se Lily poderia ir a uma festa na casa de Frank.

- Exatamente... - ele concordou. –foi Alice quem mentiu. Lily nem ao menos pediu algo para a senhora...

- Mas... - minha mãe não pode completar seu raciocínio.

- Lily só soube de toda esta história durante a festa... - agora era James quem mentia, mas eu estava completamente hipnotizada pela maestria com a qual ele discursava para interferir. – ela pensava que a senhora sabia que a festa era na casa de Sirius.

-Verdade, filha? – minha mãe questionou a mim já com uma voz mais branda. Não sei o que me levou a assentir.

- Senhora Evans, eu estive com Lily o tempo todo... - ele continuou. –nós não chegamos a entrar na casa, ficamos nos jardins... - estava impressionada de como ele mentia bem. – depois eu as levei para casa, pode perguntar a Marlene, que encontramos por lá num acaso, se elas não se comportaram.

A verdade daquilo tudo que ele disse foi que eu me comportei e que ele esteve mesmo ao meu lado. Minha mãe parecia pensativa.

- Deixe que ela livre deste castigo - ele pediu. E estava claro para mim a minha derrota.

- Certo... - minha mãe disse lentamente. –acho que Lily já aprendeu a lição... – depois ela olhou de mim para James desconfiada. – estão namorando?

- Não! – eu finalmente consegui me manifestar, indignada. Realmente estava cercada de pessoas que me faziam passar vergonha. – James é apenas um amigo...

-E a senhora não tem idéia de como tive que batalhar para conseguir ser chamado de amigo... - ele falou em tom divertido e minha mãe sorriu. Dava para ver que ele a tinha conquistado.

- Eu sei que a conversa está _ótima_... - falei irônica. –mas tenho que trabalhar... vamos, James?

Saímos do escritório e dali até o balcão, James cantou vitória e eu permaneci emburrada. Era repugnante como ele sempre vencia. Até que cansei de ouvir suas risadas.

- Olha aqui... - eu disse com o dedo levantado pra ele. –eu não sei como, mas agora nós teremos que vencer esta droga de concurso...

- Vejam só... - Marlene passou por nós e jogou uma toalha sobre os ombros de James. –não sabia que haviam contratado um novo funcionário. - ela brincou com o fato de James estar atrás do balcão.

Tirei a toalha do ombro de James e o espantei para fora. Ele saiu por debaixo do balcão e se sentou na cadeira alta onde sempre ficava. Ficou ali me observando trabalhar e às vezes me lembrando de que eu havia perdido a aposta. Só me vi livre dele quando Remus e Sirius chegaram. Este verão estava se encaminhando para ser um dos piores de minha vida.

Minha mãe me liberou mais cedo naquela noite de modo que consegui acordar de bom humor na quarta-feira, o que era algo completamente irracional se você for pensar que em algumas semanas estarei fazendo uma apresentação para o prêmio de verão. Aproveitei minha recém conquistada liberdade e fui pedalando até a casa de Frank. Tínhamos planos de invadir patrimônio alheio.

Da janela do quarto de Dora podíamos vigiar a entrada da casa de Alice. Tivemos que prometer alguns chocolates à irmã de Frank para que ela nos deixasse apreciar a vista, contudo, valeu à pena. Conseguimos visualizar com exatidão o pai de Alice saindo em seu carro para trabalhar e também observamos quando sua esposa saiu para visitar a vizinha de frente.

Neste momento oportuno, corremos em direção a janela do quarto de minha amiga e batemos no vidro. Alice demorou alguns segundos para abrir a janela para nós com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Mais feliz ela ficou quando abriu o saco cheio de mantimentos de supra importância que trouxe do restaurante de minha mãe, na sua maioria doces. Frank se sentou no chão com as costas na parede enquanto eu e Alice nos deitamos na cama dela de frente para ele.

- Lily, preciso de novidades! – Alice anunciou.

- Desculpe... - fiz uma careta. –não sei nada sobre o Robert...

Recebi uma travesseirada como resposta. Frank gargalhou, mas se conteve para mordendo um pedaço da barra de chocolate.

- Estou querendo saber de você e James... - ela falou animada.

- Não existem novidades sobre este tema... – falei desanimada, me deitando de barriga para cima.

- Só coisas do cotidiano... - Frank me delatou. – é tão habitual que Lily participe do prêmio de verão, não é mesmo? – Alice deu um gritinho e ele continuou. – James conseguir te livrar do castigo também não é mais novidade, não é, Lil?

- Na verdade... - voltei a encará-los. – uma coisa levou a outra...

Expliquei para os dois tudo o que ocorrera nos últimos dois dias. Eu só havia falado por alto para Fran, já que ele insistira em saber como eu escapei tão rápido do castigo. Depois que terminei de contar, Alice estava pulando pelo quarto a procura de roupas e tecidos.

- Lily! – ela disse radiante de felicidade. – Vocês têm de me deixar produzir o espetáculo...

- O que você sugere? – perguntei por que estava realmente em dúvida.

- A Bela Adormecida! – ela falou cheia de entusiasmo, Frank se manteve comendo o seu chocolate.

A Bela Adormecida de Tchaikovsky era realmente um Balé clássico e lindo. Teria que fazer algumas adaptações, pois seria necessária uma equipe completa de bailarinos. Porém, o mais importante era que a prima de Sirius jamais se apresentara com este espetáculo.

- Nós vamos fazer uma mistura... - Alice disse enquanto andava de um lado para outro. – não será só Balé, podemos chamar as suas alunas... e Sirius terá de ser o príncipe!

Certo, por que eu deixo que as pessoas me convençam de coisas absurdas? A cada dia que passa acho cada vez mais sensato que eu comece uma terapia, preciso me impor mais perante meus amigos. Ouvimos passos dentro da casa e suspeitamos do retorno da mãe de Alice aos seus afazeres do lar. Nos despedimos e ela me entregou uma lista de exigências sobre seu bolo de aniversário para que eu entregasse a meu pai.

Almocei na casa dos Longbottom e tive uma tarde bastante agradável ao lado de meu amigo. Era sempre muito bom ver os desenhos favoritos de Dora na presença de Frank, seus comentários sarcásticos sobre os personagens mais pueris eram absulutamente hilários, de modo que, durante boa parte do filme, Isadora pedia para que calássemos a boca.

Pedalei de volta para casa quando o sol já se punha. Adorava o visual que o vilarejo adquiria nesta hora do dia. Cheguei em casa, troquei de roupa e fui para a dura realidade do restaurante. Marlene e Sirius pareciam discutir quando passei por debaixo do balcão. Como eles falavam sério, sem risadas ou caretas de sarcasmo, resolvi deixá-los a sós e fui lavar a louça que John deixara acumular.

Quando retornei ao balcão para receber o pagamento de um cliente, Marlene já não estava por lá, no entanto, Sirius ganhara a companhia de James e Remus. Dei o troco ao turista que eu desconhecia de nome e me encaminhei em direção aos garotos. Eles estavam sentados nos bancos e pareciam conversar sério.

- Não vão querer uma mesa hoje? – perguntei interrompendo-os.

- Lily! – Sirius parecia genuinamente feliz em me ver ali. – era exatamente de você que eu precisava.

- Devo ficar com medo? – perguntei aos outros dois enquanto apoiava meus cotovelos sobre o balcão.

-De Sirius? – Remus se fez de desentendido. – Um ser tão inofensivo.

-Cale a boca, Aluado... - Sirius disse _educadamente_, como sempre. – você tem como conseguir as músicas prediletas de Marlene?

-Posso tentar... - falei indiferente. Não havia mal naquilo, certo?

- Se o Pontas não estivesse ali do lado eu até arriscaria te dar um beijo de agradecimento... - Sirius brincou.

- Mas eu posso agradecer por ele... - James fez a piada fazendo os outros rirem e eu revirar os olhos.

Voltei ao meu trabalho e deixei os três conversarem entre si. Era no mínimo estranho que estivessem tão entretidos, certamente estavam tramando alguma coisa. Balancei a cabeça me deixando rir, eles nunca iam deixar de ser os Marotos.

O ponto ápice de minha noite foi Bella não ter aparecido. Era realmente algo glorioso, mas não amenizava a quão exausta eu estava. Meus pais foram embora, assim como Marlene. John fechava as portas e saí para esperá-lo do lado de fora. Comecei a ficar nervosa quando percebi quem estava sentado na rua.

- Lily... - James disse quando eu me sentei ao seu lado no meio fio da calçada. - eu estava te esperando...

- Falei com Alice sobre o prêmio de verão... - disse encarando-o. Surpresa constatei certa tristeza em seus olhos. – aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não... - ele sacudiu a cabeça, como se espantasse pensamentos. – Falei com Hagrid hoje e ele disponibilizou o posto para nós...

- Acha que convence Sirius a ser o príncipe da Bela Adormecida? – indaguei fazendo uma careta. – Exigências de Alice...

- Será mais fácil do que você imagina... - eu ri e ele sorriu de volta. Voltei a enxergar certa melancolia em seus olhos. – vou adaptar as músicas para o piano...

- Alice vai te dizer qual delas vamos utilizar. Ela vai fazer metade como puro teatro e só parte com balé... e também não teremos todas as fadas... - expliquei antes de apoiar minha mão em seu joelho. – tem certeza que está tudo bem?

- Você sentiu minha falta durante esses anos? – ele disse pegando a mão que eu havia apoiado em seu joelho. Ele me olhava tão intensamente que fiquei completamente incapaz de responder. Com um instinto de proteção, tirei minha mão da dele e me levantei. – O que houve?- ele disse se levantando também.

- Houve que eu não quero sentir sua falta novamente... - enquanto as palavras saiam de minha boca eu já lamentava de tê-las dito.

- Nem eu... - ele disse e eu cheguei mesmo a acreditar que ele estava sendo honesto.

- Acontece que você vai embora ao final das férias... - eu disse baixo e ele permaneceu imóvel, sem palavras, apenas respirando fortemente. – esqueça o que eu disse... ok? Vamos nos concentrar no concurso... nos vemos amanhã?

James assentiu ainda cabisbaixo e beijou meu rosto de forma tão demorada que eu cheguei mesmo a fechar meus olhos. Estava acontecendo novamente, eu estava me apegando a um turista, melhor dizendo, ao mesmo turista. Começo mesmo a duvidar que um dia eu tenha conseguido me desapegar dele.

- Nos falamos amanhã... - James concluiu quando John apareceu me dando as chaves e se despedindo.

James entrou em seu carro e ficou esperando que eu entrasse em casa. Acenei para ele, quando abri o portão, mas não sei se ele retribuiu devido ao filme escuro do vidro. Somente quando fechei a porta atrás de mim que ouvi o som de motor de carro dando partida. Por que as coisas não podiam ser mais simples em minha vida?

**Nota da autora:**

**Olá, meus queridos! Queridos mesmo, pois temos pelo menos um menino lendo a história, Aeê! Tudo certinho com vocês?**

**Desculpem o final meio dramático, rs, eu estava dramática ontem, quando escrevi. Vocês sabem primeiro dia de retorno a faculdade deixa a gente assim, né? Fora que eu só me enrolo cada vez mais, já que eu também tenho que colher os dados de uma pesquisa e terminar de escrever o artigo de outra. Pra ser sincera, o internato de Ginecologia está bem light, pelo menos até agora, por isso estou aqui hoje, antes de dar a hora do curso. Aliás, já recebi 5 apostilas e ... não terminei nenhuma.**

**Já disse que tenho Déficit de Atenção? Perdão pelo mix de assuntos. Vamos à fic... gostaram? Alice hiperativa do jeito que é presa num quarto é mais que tortura, tadinha. Lily e James trabalhando juntos é o que vamos ver nos próximos caps. Alguém consegue prever quem será o par de Remus? E o que o "príncipe" Sirius planeja?**

**Quem puder me deixa um comentário?**

**Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!**

**Ju**

**p.s. Perséfone, muito obrigada! Você é um anjo, mesmo com este nome.**

**p.p.s. Perséfone pede para eu comunicar: "que devemos fazer um sindicato de proteção a James porque Juliana Montez eh muito malvada com ele"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

Persefone Melograno : Olá! Menina, você faz muita falta, saudades. Meu irmão está aí na sua terra. Comprei aquele livro que você disse. James é o cara, ele conquista qualquer pessoa, rs. Também queria ser a aurora, buá! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

sango7higurashi : Oie! Sim, você está certa, lá vem muita coisa, rs. Este capítulo é só uma introdução do que os espera. Sobre o par de Remus, leia minha nota que vou explicar lá, já que foi uma dúvida geral. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Kitri : Olá! Olha que responsabilidade, uma profunda conhecedora do Ballet. Nunca tive esse prazer, vi apenas partes pelo youtube. Não ficará de forma alguma igual ao ballet, mas de qualquer forma, a história básica será preservada. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Clá Potter : Oie! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Eu devo ta postando o epílogo de James e eu ainda esta semana, fique tranqüila. Vou dizer mais na minha nota. Agora, por favor, não leia tantas vezes a minha fic, cada vez mais você vai encontrar novos defeitos nela, rs. Fico lisonjeada, de verdade. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Tathi : Olá! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic! Não vou dizer se você está certa ou errada, mas aos poucos vocês vão ficar sabendo de tudo. Perdão pela demora, sim? Espero que continue gostando. O que você cursa? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Rose Anne Samartinne : Oie! Bom, pelo menos é tudo humanas, né? Ou não? Acho que a mais chata deve ser economia, as outras me parecem bastante legais. Se não vai prestar? Melhor eu ficar calada, rs. Sirius como príncipe é imbatível, também acho. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Jane L. Black : Olá! Fico imensamente feliz que esteja gostando. Adivinhou certinho. Espero que continue gostando e me perdoe pela demora. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Marydf Evans Cullen : Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Cuca Malfoy : Olá! Se vai sair alguma coisa de James e Lily? Não digo nada, rs. Está certa sobre o par de Remus. Já se decidiu entre Sirius e James? Assim dependendo de meu humor, prefiro um, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Lika Slytherin : Oie! Hei, eu me redimi desta vez, leia o cap até o final e verá como Jay foi recompensado, rs. Ou pelo menos, assim espero, rs. Nada brega, se eu tivesse uma festa de 15 anos escolheria uma música de contos de fadas. Fato. Desculpe pela demora. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Danii A. Evans: Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado! Logo, logo vocês saberão o porquê do sumiço de James. Plano de Sirius virá em poucos capítulos. Lily e James são as coisas mais lindas e perfeitas deste mundo, não acha? Rs. Amo estes dois de paixão, caso não tenha percebido. Não tenha tanta pena de James, ele já foi recompensado. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Palas : Oie! Que saudades de ler seus comentários! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic e que seja a única a gostar daquele p.s. de minha nota, não podem faltar em minha vida, ou em minhas fics. Rs. Passou super rápido, Palas, aproveite casa segundo. Juro que vou ler "Não direi que é paixão", mesmo que aos poucos, ainda mais agora que vc voltou a atualizar. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

carol mamoru : Olá! James é direto, né? Adoro isso. Pena que a Lil não tenha a mesma qualidade. Sendo que a pobre já está pra lá de apegada, né? Eu não sei o que seria de mim no lugar de Alice também, rs. Sirius e Lene são realmente uma graça. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Yuufu : Oie! Você acertou mais do que pensa, porque vai ser uma mistura de ballet e teatro puro mesmo, rs. Afinal não dá pra botar o Sirius pra dançar balé em tão pouco tempo. Isso, isso, paranóia minha, para não repetir muito os Olas e Oies, não ligue, caso não tenha percebido, sou pouco maluca. Também morri de pena de Alice, tadinha. A Bella vai aparecer mais, num outro capítulo, mas confesso que a odeio, rs. Vou explicar o par de Remus na nota, muita gente não entendeu, rs. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Zix Black : Olá!Puxa, muito feliz que tenha gostado da história. Fico lisonjeada com os elogios, de verdade. Depois eu explico como surgiu a idéia toda. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

F. Ismerim Snuffles F. : Oie! Não me prenda, por favor! Juro que me redimi neste capítulo! Também odeio a Bella. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Lethicya Black : Olá! Ah, que bom que você gostou da história! Feliz mesmo. Suadades suas! Desculpe a demora. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Loo Lupin : Oie! Menina, que saudade! Não me enchi nada com você, ow! Sim, sim, esta Lily é completamente diferente da Lil de James e eu, ela é mais centrada. Cara, pra te dizer a verdade eu só li um livro da série Crepúsculo, então não sei se a Alice se parece com a irmã do Edward, rs. Não vai ser a Hestia, rs, apesar de que eu esteja pensando em escrever uma fic em que a Hestia consiga melhorar sua imagem, estou começando a ter pena da pobre, daqui a pouco ela vai me processar, rs. Perséfone é uma autora de fics daqui do fanfiction, que vem me ajudando enquanto a Bruh não volta. Prometo tentar postar outra logo que terminar esta. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

tahh halliwell : Olá! Que honra, você na praia e lendo minha fic! Alice é totalmente louca, veja por este capítulo, rs. Sirius e Lene tem probleminhas, só pode, rs. Mas mesmo assim espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

lizzie b. cohen : Oie! Alice é louca mesmo, rs. James de qualquer jeito é ótimo. Não vamos ter muitas cenas de Sirius e Lene, mas logo, logo, você irá até se saturar delas. Eu me redimi totalmente com James neste cap, eu deixei que ele fizesse exatamente o que ele queria, dei liberdade até demais, rs. Está atrasada mais uma vez, mas quem sou eu pra falar? Rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

beijomeliga : Olá! Adorei o Nick, rs. Desculpe a demora! Feliz que esteja gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Cathy S Black : Oie! Tudo bem, eu também demorei a beça para postar. Perdão. Amei a sua resposta sobre o homem ideal, rs. Sou apaixonada pelo James e completamente louca pelo Sirius, você entende, não é? Onde em Portugal que neva? Um dia eu ainda vou visitar o seu país! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Dani Prongs : Olá! Desculpe a demora! Mas aqui está finalmente o próximo capítulo! Feliz que esteja gostando, ainda não chegou a hora da lavagem de carros, mas ela virá no próximo cap. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Vilarejo**

**Capítulo 7.**

Estava completamente desperta, porém entremeada com minha coberta, pensando em minha nada complicada vida, quando a companhia tocou. Sai da cama com dificuldade e avistei Frank pelo olho mágico. Eu ainda estava de pijamas, mas nós estamos acostumados a nos ver assim desde o jardim de infância, portanto, abri para que ele entrasse.

- Alice pediu para que eu te levasse até ela. – Fran disse assim que eu me deitei sobre o sofá, sem disfarçar a preguiça que insistia em permanecer em meu corpo. Ele se sentou no braço do sofá e bagunçou o meu cabelo. – Vamos... vá se arrumar...

-Vocês adoram perturbar o meu sossego... - eu disse sem me levantar e fechando os olhos.

- Você que anda preguiçosa demais... - Fran se queixou. -e depois a culpa não é minha, estou apenas cumprindo ordens.

- Hum... - disse ainda de olhos fechados. –não sabia que estava apaixonado a ponto de _cumprir ordens_...

Diante do silencio que obtive em resposta, abri meus olhos e me sentei animada para encarar meu amigo. Ele parecia levemente constrangido, mas minha curiosidade era maior do que meu intuito de deixá-lo à vontade.

- Você está realmente apaixonado, não está? – balancei o braço dele animada, Fran me lançou um sorriso sem graça. – James tem realmente o dom de estar certo sobre as coisas...

- O que James tem a ver com eu e Alice? – Fran estreitou os olhos para mim, porém, eu já estava de pé.

- Eu aprovo totalmente o amor de vocês, ok?. - impliquei.

- Lil, faz um favor? – ele escorregou do braço do sofá para o assento. Eu assenti. – Vá se trocar... ainda tenho que ir em Hogsmead hoje fazer a matricula...

Com um sorriso implicante no rosto fui para meu quarto, tomei um banho e em poucos minutos estava pronta. Animada entrei no carro de Frank. Era bom ter a certeza de que meus melhores amigos estavam de fato apaixonados, mesmo que eles ainda não tivessem se declarado um para o outro. Não de uma forma clara e objetiva, pelo menos.

Alice realmente me aguardava e de forma ansiosa. Tínhamos que evitar barulhos já que mãe de minha amiga estava em casa. Ela me entregou uma pasta com o roteiro que havia preparado para a apresentação. Depois de algum tempo decidimos que precisávamos de mais uma bailarina para fazer o papel da fada má.

- Não posso prometer nada... - falei botando a pasta sobre o criado-mudo e me sentando sobre a cama, ao lado de Alice. – vou tentar falar com uma das meninas que fizeram balé comigo, você sabe como elas são metidas...

- A maioria prefere aceitar um papel de figurante no espetáculo de Bella...- Alice disse entre uma mordida e outra que dava na barra de chocolate que Frank lhe trouxera mais cedo. – até mesmo puxar as cortinas...

Patético? Contudo, não era nada mais que a verdade. Perceberam o tamanho de meu drama? Ai de James se não ganharmos este concurso.

- Você vem me ajudar cedo na sexta? – ela sacudiu o meu braço para tomar a minha atenção. – Frank virá...

- Nossa, pensei que não fosse falar sobre a sua festa hoje... - eu fiz uma cara de espanto. – um fato quase milagroso. – ela revirou os olhos e colocou um grande pedaço de chocolate na boca. – Bom, se o Fran virá, talvez seja melhor que eu chegue somente para a festa, não?

- Por quê? – ela me olhou de cara de feia. Dava para ver que ela não havia captado a mensagem. – O que de tão importante você tem para fazer, que não possa ficar ao lado de sua melhor amiga, no dia do aniversário dela?

- Eu estarei aqui, ok? – dei um longo suspiro antes de explicar. – Só pensei que você poderia gostar da idéia de ficar sozinha com Frank... - ela arregalou os olhos e a cor levemente bronzeada de sua pele ganhou um tom rubro. – Eu sei que você gosta dele...

- Você está ficando louca? – ela disse de forma nada convincente. – Eu já te disse várias vezes que...

Alice não teve tempo de me dizer pela milésima vez que havia prometido seu amor eterno a Robert Pattinson, pois nossos ouvidos atentos detectaram passos próximos. Rapidamente os doces foram camuflados pelo travesseiro e eu, pela cama. Sou tão perita em me esconder embaixo de camas, como na arte de pular janelas.

- Filha... - ouvi a voz da mãe de Alice falar, eu via apenas a ponta de seus sapatos pretos perto da porta. – seu pai e eu concordamos que hoje você poderá se juntar a nós para o almoço...

Ouvi Alice resmungar algo e depois sair andando pela porta a fora. Até onde eu havia entendido, ela fez um voto de silencio com os pais, o que era muito difícil quando estávamos falando de minha amiga. Acho que ela consegue falar mais de sete palavras por segundo, ou mais, dependendo do grau de animação ou histeria em que se encontra.

Rastejei para fora da cama, pulei a janela e fui andando até o restaurante onde meu almoço me esperava. Depois de comer, passei no escritório para falar com minha mãe sobre a festa de Alice, pois _lastimavelmente_ não poderia trabalhar neste dia. Enquanto dava o meu comunicado, recebi o aceno de Marlene, que curtia seu horário de descanso ouvindo música, deitada no sofá que ficava no canto do aposento.

Minha mãe deu pouca importância para o que eu falava, e pediu a Marlene que trouxesse para ela o dinheiro que havia no caixa. Batendo os pés Lene se levantou, para fazer o que lhe fora mandado. Tentei contato com minha mãe novamente, mas vendo que ela continuaria me ignorando, ao menos enquanto não desse fim a papelada que tinha em mãos, me joguei sobre o sofá a espera de um momento mais oportuno

Então, tive uma decisão importante a tomar já que Lene esquecera algo valioso sobre o sofá. Queria mesmo ajudar Sirius com mais um de seus planos malucos? Ele sempre arranjava confusões aqui no vilarejo, desde pequeno. Por outro lado, Marlene parecia gostar dele de verdade, e imagino que o sentimento seja recíproco. Peguei o MP3 que estava sobre o sofá e o guardei em meu bolso, logo depois, me despedi de minha mãe que nem ao menos olhou para mim e fui para casa.

Passei a tarde entretida com o roteiro que Alice escrevera. Eu sei que o melhor seria que eu não me empolgasse demais, assim sofreria menos com a derrota, porém estava sendo inevitável. A cada minuto eu ficava mais animada com o espetáculo que iríamos apresentar. Quando já estava escurecendo, tomei meu banho e fui para o restaurante.

Marlene estava preocupadíssima com o sumiço de seu MP3 e eu insisti que ela deveria ter deixado o aparelho em casa. Foi uma noite de bastante trabalho, pois como no dia seguinte se iniciariam as inscrições no prêmio de verão, o vilarejo havia se enchido _ainda mais_ de turistas.

James resolveu aparecer justamente quando estava atendendo dez mesas ao mesmo tempo. Tentei ignorá-lo, mas esta era uma tarefa árdua para mim, pois grande parte de meu ser gosta de falar com ele. Fui fazer meu serviço na parte do balcão junto ao qual ele estava sentado.

- Sirius aceitou ser o príncipe... - ele me disse com um sorriso. – apesar de eu já o ter avisado, tome cuidado com o Almofadinhas, ele pode não conseguir sair do personagem....

Fiquei feliz de que ele tivesse deixado de lado o tom de ontem à noite. Para ser sincera, parte de mim queria mesmo era voltar à conversa e esclarecer tudo de uma vez, apesar de o assunto ser penoso.

- Afinal onde ele está? - eu perguntei em tom divertido. – Tenho um presente para ele... -eu disse mexendo no MP3 de Marlene que estava em meu bolso.

- Presente? – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Eu tenho um pra você também... - disse antes que ele descobrisse que virei uma ladra. Peguei a pasta com o roteiro que Alice escrevera e entreguei pra James. – precisamos de uma bailarina para ser a fada má...

- Acho que talvez eu tenha a solução... - ele disse enquanto folheava o roteiro. – você deixa comigo?

Assenti antes de sair, já que havia cinco clientes irritados e outros cinco histéricos com minha demora. A noite fora realmente trabalhosa, eu não consegui parar mais nenhum minuto para conversar com James e nem ao menos o vi partir. Quando finalmente fechamos o restaurante, Marlene me trouxe um bilhete.

- James pediu pra entregar... – ela disse depois de bocejar.

- Ah... – eu peguei o papel. – obrigada.

- Sabe...- ela disse enquanto me acompanhava em direção a rua. – ele disse que Sirius não apareceu, pois tinha um jantar em família. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior. – você acha que James pode ter mentindo para acobertar o amigo? Quero dizer, ele poderia estar com outra garota...

- Não acho que James tenha mentido... - falei sinceramente. – não vi nenhum Black por aqui hoje...

- Certo... – nós estávamos na calçada. – Boa noite, Lily, e não se esqueça de me avisar acaso ache meu MP3, sim? – ela deu um longo suspiro. - não sou ninguém sem ele.

- Pode deixar... - eu disse com a mão em meu bolso. – Até amanhã, Lene.

Abri o bilhete quando cheguei à sala de minha casa. Sentei no sofá para ler o que James havia escrito.

_Hoje o restaurante está realmente movimentado, uma pena. Até onde li do roteiro, gostei bastante. Amanhã eu passo cedo aí na sua casa pra gente ir ao teatro se inscrever. Com carinho. James Potter. _

Passei a noite toda acordando de hora em hora. Enquanto o sol nascia, eu tinha cada vez mais certeza que jamais deveria ter aceitado me inscrever neste concurso. Contudo, agora, não havia mais jeito. Às oito horas eu já estava pronta, sentada no meio fio da calçada esperando por James, que por sinal, não se atrasou.

- Pronta? – ele perguntou estendendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

- Se eu disser que não, tenho alguma outra opção? – ele negou, enquanto eu aceitava a mão dele e me colocava de pé.

James deixou seu carro estacionado na praça em frente a minha casa e nós fomos andando até o Teatro de Hogwarts que ficava do outro lado. Tentei soar confiante em meus murmúrios afirmativos, já que ele dirigia palavras a mim, mas eu nem ao menos sabia do que estávamos falando. Parecia que meu estômago dava cambalhotas e para deixar tudo ainda mais nauseante, é claro que Severus estava lá.

- Algum problema, Lil? – James me perguntou quando finalmente entramos na fila, que a esta altura já era grande. – Você está pálida...

- Nenhum problema... – menti, mas acho que meus olhos me entregaram, pois eu observava Snape receber a recém chegada Bella.

- Você era amiga daquele idiota, certo? – James disse acompanhando meu olhar e eu quase que num salto voltei a encará-lo. – Desculpe... - ele obviamente achou que eu me ofendi. – mas aquele cara é um idiota.

Severus Snape fora realmente meu amigo de infância. Não tão antigo quanto Alice e Frank, pelos quais, aliás, ele nutria um ódio intenso. A maioria das pessoas em nossa escola não gostava de Snape, ele sempre fora recriminado pela postura superior que adotava, e a aparência de seus cabelos que de tão oleosos, pareciam sujos. Não costumava fazer nada para ganhar a simpatia alheia, pensando bem, eu era a única pessoa com quem ele costumava se importar.

Houve um momento em que eu realmente me aproximei dele, quando suas idéias sempre pessimistas me agradavam. Preferia ouvir suas teorias de como todos os turistas eram grandes imbecis, do que as de Alice, que sempre acreditara que uma grande catástrofe acontecera para que James não tivesse retornado. Nessa época eu cheguei até mesmo a ter mais do que somente uma amizade com ele.

- Desde quando você o conhece? – não era novidade que James o achasse idiota, essa era uma opinião quase que unânime. Mas estava tão nervosa que não conseguia conectar a figura de James com a de Snape.

- Ele foi estudar em Londres... – James fez uma careta. – entrou na minha turma.

Eu deveria ter desconfiado que quando Bella o levou de Hogwarts para sua equipe, ela o matricularia na mesma escola em que ela e o primo freqüentavam. Minha mente começou a girar em torno de uma possível conversa entre James e Snape sobre minha pessoa. Eu poderia morrer se isto tivesse acontecido.

- Ele me odeia... - James continuou falando. Então, deu de ombros. – na verdade, eu acho que ele odeia a humanidade... – andamos um pouco na fila. – não tenho culpa de ser um humano da melhor qualidade, certo? – ele piscou pra mim.

Não resisti e acabei rindo. Disse a James que não falava há séculos com Snape e que quando ele saiu daqui já não éramos mais amigos. Ele pareceu entender perfeitamente bem que eu não quisesse falar sobre o assunto. Então, iniciamos uma conversa mais amena.

- Eu falei com Tonks...- ele me disse. – a filha de Andrômeda, sabe? Prima de Sirius?

- Sei quem é. – disse antes que ele começasse a descrever a menina.

- Então, ela é bailarina... - ele me informou. –e aceita participar na nossa equipe, o que você acha?

- A prima dela não vai tentar roubá-la, não é? – eu disse mordendo o lábio inferior. – Não vai tentar roubar informações sobre nosso espetáculo com ela, vai?

- Sem chances... - James riu. – Tonks é da parte da família que odeia Bella...- para me tranqüilizar ainda acrescentou. – O marido de Andrômeda não é da mesma classe social e a mãe de Sirius não aprovou o casamento...

- Sirius parece próximo de Tonks...- afirmei.

- E é... - James continuou. – Sirius não tem uma boa relação com a mãe, e faz de tudo para provocá-la, passava noites na casa de Andrômeda, e acho que foi assim que acabou influenciando-a quanto a Bella...

- Ninguém precisa ser influenciado para se odiar Bella... - revirei os olhos e James riu.

Demoramos mais algum tempo na fila até que finalmente chegou a nossa vez de fazer a inscrição. Pegamos um horário pela manhã para ensaiarmos em uma das salas do teatro. Explicamos que precisaríamos de um piano e demos todos os nomes. O homem de bigode nos explicou que antes de nos apresentarmos tínhamos que entregar o dinheiro, e nos fez assinar um papel contratual. Meu estomago ficou ainda mais revirado, porém James permaneceu confiante.

Fomos até o carro de James, e depois às casas de minhas alunas. Precisávamos da autorização dos pais delas para que elas participassem dos espetáculos e dos ensaios. A última que visitamos foi a casa de Isadora, e a senhora Longbottom insistiu para que almoçássemos com eles. James e Frank pareciam tão empolgados numa conversa sobre futebol, que acabei aceitando.

Comemos todos uma bela macarronada. Eu tentava explicar para a curiosa Dora todos os detalhes sobre a Bela Adormecida, enquanto comia. James e Frank pareciam realmente absortos em um papo esportivo demais para meu gosto, e a senhora Longbottom bastante satisfeita de sua comida agradar a todos.

Frank inventou que deveríamos ir tomar banho no lago. James é claro, fez coro ao pedido de meu amigo. Sem nenhuma desculpa para dar, e com uma irresistível vontade de ir, acabei por aceitar. Passamos em minha casa para que eu vestisse minha roupa de banho. Depois me enfiei no banco traseiro do carro de James, pouco entediada com a conversa sobre veículos motores que iniciaram enquanto eu me trocava.

O lago estava incrivelmente vazio. James foi o primeiro a despir a blusa e pular dentro d'água. Frank esperou eu tirar meu short para pular comigo no colo. Realmente não sei qual a diversão que ele vê nisto. Quero dizer, é até legal quando ele faz isso com Alice, mas não comigo, pois eu bebo água. Depois de algum tempo sendo alvo de brincadeiras estúpidas de James e Frank, tais como me afogar, resolvi sair d' água e conversar com eles da margem do lago.

- James... - comecei em meu tom implicante. – você não acha que Fran deveria se declarar para Alice amanhã?

- Mas amanhã é a festa de aniversário dela... - Fran se queixou. Ambos estavam com os braços apoiados sobre a margem

- Por isso é uma boa idéia... - James disse pra ele.

- Exatamente... - eu falei esperançosa. - imagina? Ela adoraria este presente...

- Bom... ela adoraria que aquele vampiro a pedisse em casamento, você sabe...- Fran falou debochado e eu ri. James permaneceu sem entender. – vou pensar sobre o que fazer, não queria ir pra faculdade sem dizer nada...

- Eu juro que te afogo se você não se declarar antes disso... - era só o que me faltava.

- Você vai para Hogsmead? – James quis saber.

- Vou. Fiz a matrícula ontem. – Frank respondeu todo orgulhoso. – E você?

- Quase tudo certo para eu ir pra Harvard... - ele meneou a cabeça.

Meu estomago que havia voltado ao normal após a macarronada voltou a ficar embrulhado. Não bastava Londres, ele tinha de mudar de país. Eles continuaram conversando, mas eu pouco prestei atenção, estava absorta em pensamentos nada otimistas sobre minha vida, principalmente a amorosa.

O sol estava se pondo quando eu os comuniquei que precisava ir, pois ainda tinha que me trocar antes de ir pro restaurante. Demos um último mergulho de despedida e depois nos secamos parar entrarmos no carro de James. Eu juro que estava tão desligada que nem percebi quando ele fez um caminho mais longo de modo a passar primeiro na casa de Fran e somente depois na minha. Fui obrigada a passar para o banco da frente, onde permaneci calada até que ele finalmente estacionou o carro na praça.

- Deixa eu te levar na festa de Alice?- ele veio atrás de mim, enquanto eu atravessava a rua.

- Eu vou ter de ajudá-la desde cedo... - fiquei feliz de ter a desculpa perfeita. Peguei a chave de casa para abrir o portão. – vou me arrumar lá.

-Certo... - me virei parar encará-lo, depois de abrir a porta. James parecia querer dizer algo.

- O que foi? – perguntei com uma voz mais suave.

- Nada. É só que... - ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – eu não quero te magoar- ele respirou pelo nariz profundamente. – mas eu não consigo ficar longe de você, sabendo que está tão perto e...

- Nem eu quero isso... - eu abaixei a cabeça para encarar o chão. – gosto de ter você por perto, mesmo que eu tenha um preço a pagar por isto depois...

Ele pegou a minha mão e se aproximou, mas eu recuei, dando o primeiro passo para dentro de casa.

- Espera um minuto... – eu disse e ele permaneceu parado onde estava. Fui até meu quarto e peguei o MP3 de Marlene o colocando dentro de um embrulho. Voltei até a porta. – Entregue isto para Sirius... e você será um cara morto se alguém souber o conteúdo deste embrulho...

Ele abriu o saquinho e observou o que havia ali dentro pela abertura. Depois o depositou dentro do bolso da bermuda.

- Pode deixar... - ele assentiu risonho. – Nos vemos na festa, então?

- Se não me prenderem por furto até lá... - eu respondi, o fazendo gargalhar. – Até amanhã. – disse vendo que ele só iria embora depois que eu fechasse a porta.

No restaurante, a noite foi mais uma vez trabalhosa, e eu tive de ficar até fechar, já que não trabalharia no dia seguinte. O ponto ápice foi ouvir as provocações de Bella, que me vira no Teatro, e ter de ficar calada. Claro que deixei propositadamente um copo de cerveja cair sobre o vestido dela, mas como todos sabem acidentes acontecem.

Acordei tarde no dia seguinte, pois eu merecia uma boa noite de sono depois do dia que tivera. Tomei um copo de leite, arrumei minha mochila e me pus a pedalar até a casa de Alice. Ela estava completamente louca, andando de um lado para o outro e dando ordens aos outros, enquanto falava ao telefone. Vi que Frank ficou feliz em me ver.

Eu e Frank ajudamos a montar a mesa e depois a colocar as lâmpadas coloridas no meio da sala. Mais tarde tive que empurrar os sofás para o canto e ajudar a levar tudo que era caro, como a televisão, para a o quarto dos pais de Alice, que permaneceria trancado. Não seria uma festa como a de Sirius, no entanto, teria o mesmo grau de animação.

Alice foi se arrumar no quarto de seus pais e eu fui ajudá-la com a sua produção. O vestido rosa justo de cetim que ela vestia estava lindo em seu corpo. Enquanto eu a maquiava para valorizar seus olhos grandes e castanhos, tentei uma conversa séria.

- Tenho certeza que Frank vai adorar este vestido... - falei e ela deu um pulo me fazendo borrar sua pálpebra com o lápis.

- Lil, por favor, esquece o Frank... - ela me disse, enquanto eu ajeitava a maquiagem.

- E se ele se declarar hoje? – eu perguntei de forma inocente. – o que você faria?

- Ele não vai se declarar hoje, Lil, esqueça isso, ok? – ela falou de forma impaciente.

Terminei a maquiagem dela, fui até minha mochila e peguei a pulseira de ouro que havia comprado de presente. Foram quase três meses de mesada, mas valeu a pena pela alegria de minha amiga ao ganhar uma jóia. Depois dos vários abraços que recebi fui tomar meu banho e colocar meu vestido lilás, justo em cima e solto do busto para baixo.

Quando eu finalmente desci, a festa já acontecia na parte de baixo da casa de Alice. No centro as pessoas dançavam e as luzes coloridas rodavam, nos cantos, onde havia os sofás, as pessoas conversavam. Avistei Alice perto de seu bolo sendo fotografada. Frank estava perto, com um copo de cerveja na mão, observando-a.

Perto da pista eu vi James, que, aliás, estava sofrendo algum tipo de assédio por parte de Hestia. Tive um pequeno acesso de fúria, apesar de ele visivelmente tentar escapar. Nos sofás pude perceber um grupo conhecido, terminei de descer as escadas indo até eles.

- Oi, Lily! – Marlene me recebeu com dois beijinhos. – consegui convencer a sua a me deixar vir aqui...

- Que beleza... - respondi enquanto recebia os comprimentos de Sirius, Tonks e Remus. – amanhã John estará de _ótimo_ humor...

- Ele já está , querida... - Lene estava sentada ao lado de Tonks, os garotos estavam de pé. Sentei-me ao lado delas. – ele está se queixando que nós somos as queridinhas da Sra. Evans...

- Ora... - eu disse estupefata. – o que ele esperava? Eu sou a filha dela!

- Foi o que eu tentei explicar pra ele... - Lene continuou a falar, mas não consegui mais escutar quando aumentaram o volume do som.

Ela desistiu de conversar e foi dançar, Sirius saiu atrás dela. Eles pareciam bem, apesar de não estarem de mãos dadas e não ter rolado nenhum beijo, ao menos que eu tenha visto. Remus perguntou se eu e Tonks queríamos algo pra beber e assim foi buscar água para nós. Tentei uma conversa aos gritos com a minha companheira de sofá.

- Obrigada, por participar com a gente no prêmio de verão. – eu disse a ela.

- Ah, sou eu quem fico grata...- ela disse de forma tímida. – James me disse que você é uma ótima bailarina e que vamos com toda certeza ganhar.

- Sabe... - eu falava quase que no ouvido dela para que ela me escutasse. – eu não acreditaria em tudo que o James fala...

- Ele estava te procurando, mas aquela idiota não quer deixar ele em paz... - Tonks me informou com uma careta.

- Bom saber que não sou só eu que a acho idiota... - sorri para ela, dava para ver que íamos ter uma ótima convivência.

- De quem vocês estão falando? – Remus trouxe nossos copos e se sentou entre eu e Tonks.

- Da idiota de sua ex-namorada... - Tonks repetiu a careta que fizera anteriormente para mim.

- Ah, sim... - Remus riu. – e por tabela também sou um idiota por tê-la namorado?

- Claro... - Tonks falou antes de dar um gole em seu copo.

- Gosto da sinceridade dela... - eu disse quando Remus se virou para mim como que buscando ajuda.

Iniciou outra música e Tonks de repente se levantou me entregando o copo dela. Puxou Remus pela mão e disse que precisava dançar, pois era a sua preferida. Eu apenas assenti sorrindo. Nunca havia gostado de uma turista em tão pouco tempo. Estava observando a dança animada dos dois, quando James se jogou ao meu lado no sofá, parecendo exausto.

- Estava te procurando... - ele disse enquanto recuperava o fôlego. Passei a água de Tonks para ele, que a bebeu num só gole.

- Percebi que estava sendo assediado, então vim me sentar com Tonks... - falei dando um gole em minha própria água. – Aliás, adorei a mais nova integrante de nossa equipe, para uma turista, ela é bastante simpática...

Ele riu e se aproximou de mim para beijar o meu rosto. Tenho certeza que ele percebeu o quão tensa eu fiquei. No entanto, ao invés de se afastar, James veio com uma conversa pra lá de fiada, e pra variar um pouco, eu cai totalmente nela.

- Você precisa dançar comigo! – ele disse se levantando e estendendo a mão para mim.

- Preciso? – ergui uma sobrancelha, enquanto ele fazia uma careta de quem sofria.

- Só assim vão me deixar em paz... - ele falou de forma convincente. –vai negar a ajuda a um pobre turista?

Aceitei a mão dele, enquanto fazia um sinal negativo com a cabeça. Nós dançamos todas as músicas. As agitadas nós nos juntávamos a Tonks e Remus, que pulavam de forma muito engraçada. Já nas lentas, eu praticamente desmaiava nos braços de James e deixava que ele me conduzisse. Já mencionei o quanto é bom o cheiro dele?

O DJ que Alice contratara parou com a música e falou no microfone que era hora de cantar parabéns para minha amiga. Fomos todos para perto do bolo que meu pai confeitara para ela, e cantamos alegremente mais de três músicas de aniversário.

Depois de pegar o meu pedaço de bolo, voltei para o sofá, onde não havia mais lugares. James ficou se oferecendo para que eu sentasse no colo dele, e Sirius para implicar ficou o imitando, mencionando sempre que seria meu príncipe. Marlene ainda estava na fila do bolo com Tonks e Remus.

- Então, pelo menos me deixe provar um pedaço do bolo? – James pediu e eu lhe entreguei meu prato.

- Eu também quero... – Sirius reclamou e James virou de costas para ele para comer melhor. – Seu grande egoísta... pode ficar com o bolo, quem vai dar o beijo final na princesa sou eu mesmo...

James se virou para dar um tapa no amigo e eu retomei a rir. Enquanto os observava disputar avidamente o resto de meu bolo, tentei achar meus amigos que não via fazia tempo. Quando finalmente avistei Frank, ele estava saindo pela porta da sala, provavelmente indo para casa. Preocupada, tentei ver onde Alice estava, mas não a encontrei.

- Meninos... - eu entreguei meu copo de refrigerante a James. – vou procurar Alice...

- Você volta comigo? – ele segurou a minha mão.

- Volto. – eu disse sem pensar muito. – me espere aqui...

Sai dali e fui direto para o quarto de minha amiga, era tão óbvio que ela estaria em seu refúgio. Foi com dificuldade que consegui entrar lá, tive que bater insistentemente na porta. Alice me recebeu chorosa e tive certeza que algo de horrível acontecera entre ela e Frank.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei com cuidado.

- Ele... ele...- estávamos sentadas na cama de Alice, percebi que sua janela estava trancada.- ele é um idiota.

- Frank? – perguntei sem entender.

- Será que você pode não pronunciar mais o nome dele? – ela me pediu enquanto fungava.

- O que aconteceu, Alice? - comecei a ficar nervosa.

- Ele me disse que sabia que eu gostava dele... - ela me disse entre soluços. – que sempre soube.

- E por que isso é tão terrível? – era difícil entender o que acontecia na mente de minha amiga. Juro.

- Por quê? – ela parecia indignada comigo. – Você não entende? – fiz que não com a cabeça. – Ele estava simplesmente brincando comigo, Lil... - continuei a observá-la ainda perplexa. - ele me deu esse presente e diz que é pra eu não me esquecer dele... - ela jogou um embrulho pra mim, ainda fechado. – Se ele não gosta de mim, não precisa gozar de meus sentimentos...

- Ele te deu um presente? – ela ficou calada apenas chorando e eu abri os laços do embrulho até então intocados. – Vamos ver o que é? – ela deu de ombros e eu tirei de dentro uma pequena caixinha de veludo. - Não parece uma brincadeira, parece? – Alice começou a secar o rosto com o dorso das mãos. Abri a caixinha e retirei de lá o cordão com um pingente de coração. – tem um cartão aqui...

-Você acha que ele gosta de mim? – ela pegou o cordão da minha mão e o admirava ainda com um olhar tristonho.

- Claro que gosta. – falei com um sorriso compreensivo, mesmo que é claro, eu não a compreendesse.

- Então, se ele sabia que eu gostava dele... - ela disse deixando novas lagrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto - por que não falou que gostava de mim antes?

- Quem sabe você saberia isto, se o tivesse deixado falar... - eu disse entregando para ela a caixa do presente e o embrulho.

- No momento em que ele me entregou o presente e disse que sabia que eu gostava dele...- ela choramingou.- eu disse que era tudo mentira, que eu o odiava e sai correndo para cá.

- Está vendo? – eu ajeitei o cabelo dela que havia saído de seu penteado, outrora tão bem feito. - Veja o cartão... deve ter uma dica lá...

- Você acha? – ela pegou o cartão sem abrir o envelope. Eu assenti. – O que eu faço?

- Como assim o que você faz? – eu ri. – Você vai atrás de Frank...

- Ai, Lil, estou tão confusa....- ela suspirou e depositou o cartão sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da caixinha com o colar. – a festa ainda ta rolando lá fora?

Levantei da cama e encostei minha orelha na porta do quarto de Alice. A música já acabara. Avisei isto para ela.

- Então... - ela disse se jogando na cama. – acho que vou dormir... - eu assenti. –você vai dormir aqui?

- James vai me levar em casa... - tentei dizer de forma casual.

- Certo... - ela riu. – aproveite... amanhã vou precisar de você pra me ajudar a colocar os pensamentos em ordem...

- Durma bem... - eu disse antes de sair pela porta.

O DJ estava desmontando seu equipamento, e os garçons recolhiam o lixo espalhado pela casa. A sorte era que os pais de Alice resolveram ficar no quarto deles, vendo um filme, se não já teriam enlouquecido com o estado da sala de estar. James conversava com o ajudante do DJ e não me viu chegando por trás.

- Vamos? – perguntei me pendurando em seu ombro.

- Você demorou demais... - ele passou um braço pelo meu ombro e se despediu do homem com o qual conversava.

- Alice e Frank... - nós caminhávamos em direção a rua. – você sabe como conseguem ser complicados...

- É eu sei... – ele sorriu pra mim e me puxou para mais perto.

-Hestia não voltou a te atacar? – perguntei quando já estávamos próximos do carro.

- Usei o Sirius como escudo... - ele disse com orgulho.

- E Marlene? – indaguei imediatamente.

- Ele só aceitou ser usado como escudo porque Marlene saiu com um carinha lá... - James disse mais sério.

- Sinceramente, esses dois são piores que Alice e Frank... - eu falei com falsa indignação.

Encostei-me ao carro e fiquei esperando que James abrisse a porta para que eu entrasse, mas ele não o fez. Eu inspirei profundamente tentando me acalmar quando ele se aproximou e ficou de frente para mim, apoiando um braço sobre o capo do carro. Consegui sustentar meu olhar, apesar de ele estar olhando fixamente em meus olhos.

- Eu sei o que se passa na sua cabeça... – ele tirou uma mexa de cabelo do meu rosto. – tem medo de se envolver comigo e depois sofrer no final das férias... - o que eu ia dizer? Ele estava certíssimo. –também me assusta a idéia de que eu não vou mais te ter daqui a um pouco mais que uma semana... - meu coração batia acelerado em meu peito. - mas e se nós esquecêssemos o futuro por esta noite?

- Mas esta noite não seria esquecida no futuro... - falei baixo, depois de algum tempo de silêncio.

- Se você quiser... - ele sorriu e tocou novamente em meu rosto. –nós podemos fingir que esquecemos esta noite, assim como costumamos fazer diariamente com nossos sentimentos...

Ele segurou meu rosto, e a única coisa que eu pude fazer, foi fechar meus olhos antes de receber seus lábios nos meus. James me beijou de forma doce e ao mesmo tempo intensa. Em pouco tempo eu já estava abraçada a ele, e tinha a certeza de que nunca mais teria outra pessoa assim em minha vida.

Sei que pode estar parecendo um drama de uma adolescente de 17 anos, porém acho que qualquer é capaz de reconhecer o amor quando ele está diante de você. Especialmente quando ele está te envolvendo, te enchendo de beijos e se chama James Potter. Ou quem sabe isto só servisse para mim.

- Sabe o que eu queria? – eu disse quando nós resolvemos finalmente entrar no carro. – um sorvete bem grande com calda de chocolate.

-E eu queria um balde de batatas fritas... - James falou dando partida no carro. - alguma chance do restaurante de sua mãe estar aberto?

- Nem por um milagre... - eu disse depois de constatar a hora em meu relógio de pulso. – vamos ter de nos contentar com um travesseiro fofo...

- Ou não... - ele disse quando estava diminuindo a velocidade para estacionar em frente a minha casa. – Qual o lugar mais perto daqui que venda sorvete e batata frita?- ele voltou a acelerar e nós passamos reto por minha casa.

Não respondi de imediato. Fiquei completamente chocada, olhando para trás, até que ficou impossível ver a praça, o restaurante ou a minha casa. Voltei a olhar para James.

- Você está louco? – finalmente consegui dizer. – minha mãe vai me matar se souber que nós saímos de Hogwarts.

- Ela não saberá... - ele virou rapidamente para mim. – liga pra ela e diz que vai dormir na casa de Alice.

- Como eu vou ligar pra ela? – perguntei confusa e ele me jogou o seu aparelho de telefone celular.

- Sabe usar um? – ele implicou, já que eu ficara apenas olhando para o aparelho. – é só abrir e apertar os números e...

- Idiota... - eu comecei a discar para minha casa. O telefone chamou várias vezes até que minha mãe atendesse com uma voz sonolenta. – Mãe, vou dormir na casa de Alice, está bem?- só ouvi um murmúrio afirmativo e ela dizer que me amava. – eu também, até amanhã.

Olhei pela janela e observei que já havíamos saído de Hogwarts. Estávamos na estrada que ligava a cidade a Hogsmead, pelo que pude ver nas poucas placas. Tudo era um breu e nós éramos os únicos seres humanos por ali.

- Então... - ele voltou a falar. – em Hogsmead tem uma lanchonete que esteja aberta?

- Como eu vou saber? – perguntei a ele espantada. - Só vim em Hogsmead uma vez e eu era muito pequena. – ele riu e eu tentei mais uma vez. – James, é sério, vamos voltar?

- Calma, Lil... - ele ligou o radio. – imagine o sorvete com calda de chocolate... - eu revirei os olhos e ele se virou rapidamente pra mim antes de falar. – Então, Marlene estava certa? Você nunca saiu de Hogwarts?

- Acabei de te dizer que já estive em Hogsmead... - disse indignada.

- Mas era tão pequena que nem se lembra mais... - ele riu debochado. – nem vale...

- Claro que vale! – eu disse com revolta. – eu me lembro muito bem do hospital... - ele me olhou curioso e eu expliquei as circunstancias pelas quais visitei Hogsmead.

- E os celulares? – ele tornou a perguntar em seu tom debochado. – não chegaram ao vilarejo?

- Muito engraçado... - disse com ironia. – nunca quis um desses, mas Alice tem um, eles existem e são bastante populares no vilarejo.

- Por que você nunca quis um? – ele perguntou implicante. – Estilo de vida? Revolta contra a indústria da telefonia?

- Em pelo menos dez minutos, eu posso falar pessoalmente com qualquer pessoa... - comecei a explicar e então parei quando vi que ele ria. – não sei porque eu ainda perco meu tempo falando com você...

Ele passou a mão pela minha cabeça e eu fiquei um tempo observando a paisagem, que era constituída ora por florestas, ora por fazendas. Estava quase caindo no sono quando James voltou a falar.

- Olha a placa... - ele pediu. – o que diz? Vire à direita?

- Isso... – falei quando já estávamos em cima da placa e James virou o carro bruscamente. – você é completamente maluco, sabia?

- Já me falaram isto algumas vezes... - ele riu.

- Não imagino o porquê...- eu disse com ironia. – será totalmente sua culpa se eu ficar de castigo novamente.

- Lembra que combinamos que íamos esquecer o futuro esta noite? – ele se virou a tempo de me ver revirar os olhos. – Meus planos são infalíveis...

- Espero mesmo que sejam... - falei debochada. – falou para Tonks que com certeza iríamos vencer o concurso...

- E ela acreditou em mim, não acreditou? – ele se virou para mim para ter certeza que eu assentia. – pode acreditar, Lil, sempre jogo para ganhar e nunca fui pego quebrando regras.

- Coitados de seus pais... - eu disse rindo. – não devem saber o filho que tem...

- Eles sabem...- James disse simplesmente, mas depois permaneceu sério.

Depois de aproximadamente uma hora de viagem, começamos a ver construções feitas por seres humanos, mais conhecidas como casas. As ruas Do que deveria ser o inicio de Hogsmead ainda tinha certo movimento e pouco mais adiante, encontramos um letreiro gigante que piscava "Lanchonete".

James estacionou o carro e me deu a mão antes de entramos no estabelecimento. Haviam algumas pessoas por lá, grande parte já exaltada pela bebida, mas a maioria das mesas estavam vazias. Ele me puxou em direção ao balcão.

- Queremos uma porção de batata frita e um sorvete com calda de chocolate, por favor. – James pediu ao senhor simpático que disse que poderíamos nos sentar.

Sentamo-nos numa das mesas. Os bancos eram para duas pessoas, desta forma eu me sentei no canto e James ao meu lado, apoiando um dos braços no encosto do assento. Resolvi realmente fingir que o futuro não existia, e envolvi o pescoço dele, quando James se inclinou para me beijar.

Nós só notamos que nossos pedidos haviam chegado depois de algum tempo. Eu estava sentada de lado, virada para James, e ele envolvendo minha cintura. Foi difícil interromper nossas carícias para que eu pudesse me deliciar com meu sorvete.

- Qual o número de Alice? – James quis saber, ele já terminara de comer, e eu ainda estava no final.

- O celular? – eu perguntei, enquanto ele pegava o próprio telefone a espera que eu lhe dissesse o número. – por quê?

- Vou avisar a ela que você vai dormir lá... - ele piscou para mim. – e que para todos os efeitos não saiu de lá ontem...

Eu disse o número e ele o discou. Esperou alguns minutos e então, finalmente começou a falar.

- Alice...- ele disse. – desculpe a hora... sou eu, James. – mais um intervalo de tempo. – Não, não aconteceu nada... é só pra avisar que a Lily vai dormir aí com você...- mais um intervalo. – calma, eu vou passar pra ela... - fiz que não com a cabeça. –bem, ela diz que fala com você quando chegar. Se a Sra. Evans ligar, a Lily nunca saiu daí, ok? – mais um minuto. – pode deixar, até mais.

- Ela ficou desesperada? – perguntei e James assentiu. – Sou eu quem vai ter de aturá-la durante os próximos anos... - dei um tapa nele.

Nós ainda ficamos um pouco por lá, um par de bêbados veio se sentar conosco e eu quase tive um troço de tanto rir. James fingia concordar com as teorias que iam contra as leis da física que eles recitavam, sem demonstrar que na verdade estava ironizando-os. Depois fomos expulsos junto de nossos amigos bêbados, pois até uma lanchonete em Hogsmead precisa fechar.

Não prestei muita atenção na viagem de volta, pois um sono incontrolável me invadiu e eu só fui capaz de acordar quando o carro parou de andar e estávamos em frente à casa de Alice. Tirei o cinto de segurança e James se inclinou para me beijar. O sol de sábado já iluminava o interior do carro. Nós tínhamos as testas coladas e ele acariciava o meu rosto

- Por que você voltou? –. Ele se afastou de mim com a minha pergunta.

- Eu não pretendia voltar... - James respondeu olhando para além do volante. – Sirius teve de insistir bastante...

-Odeia Hogwarts tanto assim? – perguntei ofendida.

- O que importa... - ele voltou a me encarar. – é que eu te adoro... –olhei para baixo sem acreditar, mas ele puxou meu queixo para que eu continuasse o encarando. – de verdade, Lil...

Eu o abracei forte, como que me despedindo de nossa noite sem futuro, a qual fingiríamos nunca ter acontecido. Ele beijou a minha mão, e eu sai do carro em direção a janela do quarto de minha amiga. Dei uma última olhada para trás e acenei para James que parecia se sentir tão melancólico quanto eu.

O que mais me atormentava é que mais uma vez eu não fiz a pergunta correta, a dúvida que me atormentara durante todos esses anos não fora respondida. Não queria saber o porquê de ele ter voltado e sim o que o fez sumir.

**Nota da autora:**

**Olá queridos! Tudo bem com vocês? Quero pedir perdão pela demora e pelo capítulo, que contém várias falhas, mas que já estou cansada de rever. Qualquer frase mal compreendida, vocês podem me perguntar, por favor. **

**O que acharam do capítulo? A história de Snape começa a ser contada, Tonks entra para a equipe de Lily, Sirius recebe uma arma importante para seu plano, Frank se declara e Alice surta e finalmente James arranca Lily do vilarejo e de seu medo, mesmo que só por uma noite. Espero que gostem, foi um cap difícil de escrever.**

**Eu demorei tanto por vários motivos. Estava com vontade de escrever outra história e em minha mente só vinha cenas para esta, e não para vilarejo. Fiquei doente, com uma virose. Estive tentando ler minhas apostilas, mesmo sem sucesso. Fiquei de TPM, e nada saia de positivo quando me sentava para escrever. Por fim, o calor tem me atrapalhado a ficar muito tempo em meu quarto. Perdão mesmo.**

**Muitos não entenderam o fato de Ninphadora Tonks ter 15 anos. É o seguinte, eu amo o casal Tonks e Remus, de paixão e queria os fazer juntos. Mas ia parecer pedofilia se ela fosse uma criança e ele tivesse 18 anos, então... Como é uma UA, diminui um pouco a diferença etária entre eles, rs. Mas este casal ainda vai render muita história, aguardem.**

**Sobre James e eu: comecei a escrever a continuação. Então, pretendo escrever ainda esta semana o epílogo que meu computador apagou. Se você não sabe do que estou falando, ignore, rs.**

**Próximo capítulo de Vilarejo: Pessoal vai lavar carros no posto de Hagrid! Tentarei postar antes que a semana do carnaval se acabe!**

**Quem puder, por favor, comente, sim? Vocês me deixam muito mais feliz. **

**Beijinhos no coração de todos!**

**Ju**

**P.S. Sem Perséfone e sem Bruh, estou completamente perdida, perdão pelos erros.**

**P.P.S. Bom carnaval para todos!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

Danii A. Evans : Olá! Muito feliz que tenha gostado. Desculpe te deixar tão curiosa, e ainda demorar a postar, realmente não é intencional. Pelo menos a parte de demorar, rs. Concordo com você sobre James e Lily, não é a toa que sejam meu casal predileto. Alice é uma comédia, mas tenho pena de Frank. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Alice D. Lupin :Oie! Saudades de falar com você no MSN, tenho tido realmente pouco tempo. Finalmente fui ver o "O ladrão de Raios" e começarei a ler "O mar de monstros" assim que acabar o livro que estou lendo no momento. Entendo totalmente a sua falta de tempo, já que ando sofrendo deste mal. Também acho que Alice precise rever seus conceitos sobre os homens para os quais costuma prometer seu amor. Essa Lily tem tantos empecilhos em sua relação com James, que o de menos é ela admitir seu amor por ele, rs. Também adoro a Tonks, é claro que ela fica rs. Assim, como meu aniversário é só depois da páscoa, por hora to pedindo um James ao coelhinho. Eu também acho como a Lil consegue viver sem um celular? Rs. Eu ando muito dramática, né? Não sei o que está ocorrendo comigo. Feliz que tenha gostado. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Lethicya Black : Olá! Olha eu sei que tenho costume de postar rápido, mas neste inicio de ano estou com uma dificuldade fora do normal de escrever, de tipo colocar em palavras as cenas que imagino. Então, posso demorar, mas juro que não vou desistir. Feliz que você tenha gostado do capítulo. Também acho que o James não deveria ir pra Harvard, mas não sei se ele tem muitas opções. Ou talvez tenha. E eu com certeza já falei demais, rs. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Palas : Oie! Perdão por ainda não ter lido sua fic, eu preciso colocá-la em dia, estou numa fase completamente sem tempo, mas acho que no próximo final de semana eu consigo. Também estou morrendo de pena da Lil, rs. Imagina se eu ganhasse um James e soubesse que era por tempo limitado? Acho que morreria, rs. Espertinho? Ele é James Potter, espertinho é apelido pra ele, rs. Feliz que tenha gostado da idéia de uma continuação, vou escrever assim que acabar esta. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

sango7higurashi : Olá! Que bom que gostou! Logo,logo, vocês ficarão sabendo de tudo. Ai meu Deus, me dá uma angústia quando vocês falam em reler algo que eu tenha escrito, certeza que verão os erros com mais exatidão, rs. Mas eu estou animada para a continuação de James e eu também. Preciso de iphod, rs. Desculpe a demora. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Cathy S Black : Oie! Eu também estou mortificada de pena da Lil, quero dizer, eu me coloco no lugar dela o tempo todo, rs. Vou por eles juntos mais vezes até o final da fic, pode deixar. Pois é, ia ser estranho ele ficar com uma criança e eu adoro a Tonks. Meus avós eram da Ilha da Madeira, lá também não neva, eu acho. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Cuca Malfoy : Oie!Também estou morrendo de pena deles e sei que a fic está ficando um tanto dramática, não é que eles não possam ficar juntos, é mais a barreira física da distância que os separa. De qualquer forma, tudo tem um porquê e logo você ficará sabendo. Perdão pela demora, rs. Acho que também vou entrar nessa de ficar com os dois, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

carol mamoru : Olá! Cara, eu realmente não sei usar o facebook, rs. Apareceu um lance Baboo nele agora, aí que não sei mexer mesmo. Certeza que seu amigo vai se declarar, você vai ver. Só não seja tão tola como Alice, rs. Coisa linda a Lil e o Jay, né? Não é a toa que eles sejam meu casal predileto. Sirius realmente não presta, cap que vem finalmente iniciam os ensaios. To mais animada pra escrever a continuação de James e eu que para esta fic, contudo, estou me policiando, feliz que gostou da idéia. Perdão pela demora, sim? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

tahh halliwell : Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Yuufu : Olá! Eu escrevi errado, é toda a coisa do déficit de atenção, obrigada por me avisar, estarei mudando para Ninphadora, rs. Não foi a última festa, rs, mas quase, rs. Alice é impulsiva, e medrosa, rs. Eu amo o casal Tonks e Remus, e adoro o jeito descolado dela, rs. Sem comentários sobre James e Lily, não é a toa que são meus favoritos. Vai ter de esperar para saber, sinto muito, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Marydf Evans Cullen : Oie! Muito feliz que tenha gostado! Acabei sumindo novamente, né? Peço perdão, não tem sido fácil escrever. James e Lily são fofos , né? Logo, logo, e é tipo talvez no próximo capítulo, vocês saberão o porquê dele ter sumido. Beijinhos infinita e muito obrigada!

Vanessa S. : Olá! Lily e James são fofos em qualquer lugar, né? Fico feliz que goste do que eu costumo escrever, mesmo. Mais feliz ainda que tenha curtido o vilarejo, rs. Cara, a Hestia ainda vai me processar, sério, preciso fazer uma fic em que ela não seja odiada e pra já, rs. Ai ai, este James, ele logo terá seus segredos revelados, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Dani Prongs : Oie! Até parece que vou ligar para os erros de sua review, né? Vivo cometendo erros de digitação, e alguns ortográficos mesmo, agravados pelo meu déficit de atenção. Todos me chamam de Ju, claro que pode me chamar assim, Dani, rs. Meus Sirius são realmente uns palhaços, amo. Digamos que sou muito mais HP também ( sobre crepúsculo). Feliz que esteja curtindo a fic! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Jane L. Black : Olá! Morri de rir com você falando que leu os maias e pensou no James, rs. Juro que muito em breve ( talvez no próximo capítulo) você saberá porque ele sumiu. Feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. Ah, eu passei o carnaval no Rio de Janeiro, e o que eu fiz foi ficar em casa, ler, escrever, ver televisão, somente isto. Perdão pela demora, sim? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

mandy cullen black : Oie! Quando ler, se não desistir de idéia, dê um alô. Obrigada por aprovar previamente, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Karinne S : Olá! Muito feliz que curta minhas histórias, mesmo. Também estou animada para a continuação de James e eu, mas por hora estou me policiando a escrever esta aqui. Feliz que tenha apreciado a idéia. Eu realmente tenho uma imaginação grande, não sei se chega a ser fantástica, já que na maior parte das vezes caio no comum. Não tem como escrever uma história de amor que não seja clichê, mas é realmente apaixonante vivenciar os romances dos personagens. Quanto a escrever bem, não mereço o elogio e sou convicta disto, mas agradeço. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

beijomeliga : Olá! Juro que em breve você ficará sabendo por que o James sumiu! Talvez capítulo que vem! E sim, eu também fico triste por eles. Perdão pela demora, sim? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Clá Potter : Oie! Muito feliz que tenha gostado da história. E juro que a dúvida sobre o sumiço de James logo será esclarecida. Não, ele não foi preso, rs. Perdão pela demora, ok? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

lizzie b. cohen : Olá! To aqui te respondendo, enquanto falo com você pelo MSN. Acho que você e a Hestia vão me processar, mas eu juro inocência, rs. Não tenho culpa de minhas Lilys odiarem a Hestia, e nem do James ser o ser mais perfeito do mundo, reclame com eles, ok? Isso é importante, imagina se eu ganho um James e resolvem deixá-lo comigo apenas por um verão? Acho que entendo a Lily. Feliz que tenha gostado! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Bá B. : Oie! Perdão pela demora, eu sei que foi além da conta. James e Lily são meu casal preferido, sem noção de como os amo, impossível não se apaixonar por eles, rs. Em breve você vai ficar sabendo porque o James se foi, talvez no próximo capítulo. Feliz de verdade que esteja gostando da história. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Dany : Olá! Aí está, um pouco mais. Espero que goste, perdão pela demora. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Luu Delacour : Oie! Perdão pela demora, sim? Feliz que goste dessa história e que tenha apreciado este capítulo. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

bruh prongs : Olá! Nem acredito que você voltou e nós não conseguimos conversar ainda. Morta de saudades. Lógico que quero que vc volte a betar as minhas fics, você faz muita falta, de verdade. No próximo cap, eu acho, você saberá porque James sumiu, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Vilarejo**

**Capítulo 8.**

Assim que pulei a janela do quarto de Alice, fui recebida pela mesma, que me aguardava como uma mãe preocupada. Ela me abraçou e mesmo depois que eu me sentei em sua cama, continuou de pé, fazendo tantas perguntas que tudo se assemelhava demais a um interrogatório. Esperei pacientemente que ela terminasse de falar, meus olhos quase se fechavam involuntariamente de tanto sono.

- Calma, está bem? – eu disse assim que ela se calou. – Não aconteceu nada. –suspirei. - Nós só estávamos com fome e James sugeriu que fôssemos até Hogsmead, já que o restaurante de meus pais fecha cedo.

- Simples assim?- ela se sentou na cama, seus braços cruzados contra o peito. – Por que fazer um sanduíche com ingredientes de minha própria geladeira? – ela falou com deboche. – muito mais apropriado ir a cidade vizinha, que, aliás, fica a duas horas daqui e, bem, quem liga para estarmos no meio da madrugada, não é mesmo?

Pisquei duas vezes os olhos. Em parte porque estava morta de sono, mas principalmente por nunca ter presenciado uma cena destas. Normalmente, era eu a amiga responsável, e não Alice.

- Pode parecer uma idiotice... - ela continuou a me olhar com severidade. – Certo, foi uma atitude idiota. – eu admiti. – James foi quem teve a idéia, e eu não podia simplesmente pular do carro em movimento...

- Claro, Lil, praticamente um seqüestro... - ela falou novamente num tom cheio de ironia. – Agora... - os olhos de Alice brilharam e ela passou a sorrir. – eu te perdôo por tudo se você me contar os detalhes.

- Que detalhes? – congelei atônita. – Não tem detalhe nenhum... - eu me pus de pé e fui até o guarda-roupa para pegar o colchonete em que costumava dormir.

- Beijos... - Alice explicou animadamente. – quero saber como são os beijos de James.

- Você está louca... - queria saber mentir melhor, eu gaguejava. – não houve beijo nenhum... - disse terminando de arrumar a minha "cama" no chão. – nós só fomos comer...

- Eu só vou deixar você escapar porque estou com sono... - Alice disse depois um longo bocejo.

Nós nos deitamos e apesar de estar esgotada não consegui dormir imediatamente. Pensava em tudo o que havia acontecido, durante esta noite e há anos atrás, nos verões passados. Por mais que eu checasse as possibilidades, não havia como levar um relacionamento com James à diante. Seria sempre um romance de verão, algo com tempo limitado, e com destino indefinido.

- Lil... - ouvi a voz sonolenta de Alice. Jurava que ela já havia dormido. Virei minha cabeça em sua direção para ela saber que eu estava escutando. – faltou comida na minha festa, certo?

Eu prendi o riso e apenas comentei que o bolo estava maravilhoso. Ela jogou o travesseiro sobre mim e nós duas começamos a gargalhar. Foi em meio a uma crise de risos incontrolável que adormecemos. Era sempre bom estar em companhia de minha melhor amiga. Ou quase sempre...

Acordamos às três da tarde. Realmente um marco para mim, mas Alice jura já ter dormido por mais de 24 horas. Nós comemos os restos que haviam na geladeira, já que o almoço fora servido enquanto dormíamos. De qualquer forma, meu estômago estava embrulhado, como se não conseguisse digerir tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior.

Depois voltamos para o quarto de Alice, pois esta tinha de arrumar todos os presentes que recebera. Enquanto colocávamos caixas e embrulhos num saco plástico, percebi que minha amiga se deparou com um presente em especial. Sem parar de recolher o lixo, perguntei se ela já havia lido o cartão de Frank.

- Ele diz: "Parabéns! Com amor, Frank" – ela me falou com uma voz melancólica.

- Parece bom... - eu falei animada. – "com amor"- expliquei já que ela olhava para mim esperando que eu traduzisse as palavras de meu amigo. – ele te ama.

- Isso não quer dizer nada... - ela deu de ombros. – minha mãe também me ama, e mesmo assim não serve para namorar comigo...

- Só que até onde eu sei... - disse depois de revirar os olhos. – Frank não esperou nove meses para te dar a luz... - ela sorriu com minha afirmação óbvia. – então se ele escreve uma carta com o final "com amor"...

- Quer dizer alguma coisa, certo? – ela falou sorrindo.

- Exatamente... - eu concordei, enquanto catava mais papéis, era impressionante o número de presentes que ela recebera. – no meu aniversário, por exemplo, Frank nem me deu um cartão, aliás, nem sei se ele me deu um presente... - expliquei. – naturalmente, no mundo dos garotos, é assim que se trata uma amiga...

- Muito diferente de um "com amor", certo? – ela abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

- Agora... - conclui dando um nó no saco cheio de embrulhos. – só precisamos que ele fique sabendo que é recíproco.

- Talvez você esteja certa... - Alice me acompanhou até o lado de fora de sua casa, onde havia o latão de lixo. – mas antes de qualquer coisa preciso saber como foi sua noite ao lado de James Potter...

- Você quer parar com isso? – disse completamente rubra. – já disse que não aconteceu nada.

- Você pode falar o que quiser... – ela se sentou no muro da varanda de sua casa e eu fiz o mesmo ao seu lado. Durante o ano letivo nós sempre ficávamos ali falando sobre amenidades, enquanto observávamos a rua. – eu _sei_ que rolou alguma coisa entre vocês dois...

Neguei inúmeras vezes, porém nada surtia efeito. Quando finalmente me aborreci com as insinuações dela, resolvi pegar a minha bicicleta, que havia deixado lá desde o dia anterior, e ir trabalhar. Alice, no entanto, resolveu me acompanhar.

Fui surpreendida ao chegar ao restaurante, Marlene me recebeu com uma folha onde havia imprimido um questionário, todo em múltipla escolha. Segundo ela, a polícia se negara a levar o sumiço de seu MP3 à sério, sendo assim resolveu investigar por conta própria. Um pouco nervosa peguei o papel e o dobrei colocando no bolso do jeans que Alice me emprestara mais cedo.

Alice resolveu, como de costume, ficar do lado dos funcionários no balcão. Ela atrapalha um bocado meu trabalho, embora, não tanto quanto James. Aliás, a noite estava sendo de fato agradável até que eles chegaram. Eu recolhia algumas louças sujas.

- Lily! – foi Sirius quem me chamou, mas James estava bem ao seu lado. – nem tive tempo de agradecer pela ajuda.

- Será que você pode esquecer este assunto? – eu pedi e passei para ele meu questionário em branco. – não leia agora... - eu disse quando ele começou a desdobrar o papel. – guarde no bolso e dê um jeito de devolver você sabe o quê para ela, sem citar o meu nome, ok?

- Você é quem manda... - ele disse, mas eu não estava prestando mais atenção já que James beijava meu rosto em cumprimento. – onde a Marlene está? – eu ouvi quando voltei a prestar atenção nele.

- Por aí... - eu disse meio aturdida com a proximidade de James. O Braço dele encostava-se ao meu e acho que de modo proposital. – tenho que ir trabalhar... - consegui dizer, indo em direção ao balcão.

Eles me acompanharam até lá e eu deveria ter previsto o encontro de James e Alice. Quero dizer, eu conheço minha amiga há mais de uma década, era tão óbvio que ela não conseguiria ficar calada. Enquanto lavava a louça para John, que apenas fingia trabalhar, mas na verdade via televisão na cozinha, junto ao meu pai, ouvi a seguinte conversa:

- James! – a voz de Alice berrou animada. – Que bom te ver!

- Digo o mesmo... - virei para trás e constatei que ele abrira um enorme sorriso. Sirius ao seu lado procurava aflito por Marlene. Ou era o que pareia, já que ele olhava para todos os lados de forma inquieta.

- Sabe... - ela começou. – quero saber o que aconteceu entre vocês ontem à noite... – ela resolveu baixar a voz, mas é claro que eu estava ouvindo tudo. – Lily está uma chata e não quis me contar.

Continuei bravamente lavando a louça. Alice tinha esse poder de me deixar completamente envergonhada.

- Vocês saíram ontem à noite? – Sirius perguntou, pelo visto parara de procurar por Marlene. – Depois da festa?

Ao menos James tinha mantido a palavra e não contara nada ao amigo. Claro, que Alice estava prestes a estragar tudo.

- Nós fomos comer alguma coisa... - James falou naturalmente, verifiquei pelo canto de olho que não havia nenhum vestígio de constrangimento nele.

- Eles foram comer alguma coisa logo ali em Hogsmead... – percebi que ela falava com Sirius que fez um oh de exclamação. – essa parte eu já entendi... – acho que ela realmente ficou ofendida de não termos apreciado a comida de sua festa. – quero saber do _resto_...

Fiquei pasma com o tom abusado que minha amiga usou. Já havia terminado de lavar a louça, mas não ousava voltar para o balcão.

- Bem que eu gostaria que houvesse um _resto_, você sabe... - minha vontade era de pular na cabeça de James. – mas a sua amiga só pensa em comer sorvetes, nada mais...

Alice soltou um ruído que eu reconhecia ser tanto de decepção, quanto de descrença. Sirius, no entanto, pareceu acreditar na história do amigo.

- Pode deixar que o príncipe aqui a beija por você... - ele disse, quando eu voltei ao balcão. James deu um empurrão em resposta e eu tentei fingir que não ouvira uma só palavra sobre o que eles falavam.

Marlene chegou neste exato momento, surpreendendo Sirius por trás, e me salvando de mais constrangimento. Ela distribuiu seu questionário para os garotos e deixou uma folha extra para Remus. Sirius fingiu-se ofendido, mas eu sabia que era apenas uma desculpa para iniciar um diálogo.

- De você eu espero qualquer coisa... - Marlene disse de forma altiva. – aliás, uma bela escolha a de ontem à noite...

- Hestia? – ele falou envaidecido. – Eu também a acho bastante bonita...

- Existem outros adjetivos nos quais eu conseguiria enquadrá-la... - Lene respondeu.

Enquanto eles falavam senti a mão de James pousar sobre a minha. Sem muitas defesas, olhei para ele e tive absoluta certeza que estava mais do que vermelha. James sorriu e eu silabei um obrigada. Afinal, ele poderia ter ido contra o nosso acordo de fingir que nada acontecera.

- Engraçado... - Sirius disse e seu tom não era mais divertido. – também tenho vários adjetivos para descrever aquele cara com quem saiu ontem...

- Bom, ele pelo menos não usa mais fraudas... - ela falou como que beirando uma risada, mas dava para ver que os insultos tinham a intenção de agredi-lo.

- Tem certeza? – ele questionou cheio de deboche. – Posso fazer o cara virar um bebê chorão...

- Você é completamente idiota... - ela disse, tentando passar para o meu lado do balcão, mas Sirius segurou o seu braço com força. - o que você quer?

- Se eu não ficar com mais ninguém, aceita ficar comigo? – eu tive quase que ler os lábios dele para entender o que falava.

Marlene engoliu em seco, mas enfim respondeu.

- Vai ter de fazer muito mais que isso... - ela disse, mas sua voz não conseguiu ser rude como antes. – Agora me deixe trabalhar, por favor?

Houve um silêncio em que os dois trocaram olhares para lá de desafiadores. Dava para ler nos olhos de Sirius a expressão "me aguarde" e foi Lene a primeira a esmorecer. Ele a soltou e logo depois, com a chegada de Remus, foi se sentar numa das mesas. Serei eternamente grata por terem levado James junto.

Voltei ao meu trabalho e Alice continuou atrapalhando, mas eu fingi não me importar. Já era bem tarde quando ela soltou um grito e se escondeu, entre os pratos e bandejas, no armário embaixo do balcão. Olhei para a entrada do restaurante e vi Frank entrar, ele parou quando James o chamou, se sentou à mesa com os garotos durante alguns minutos, depois se levantou e veio andando em minha direção.

- Oi, Lil. – Frank falou se sentando num dos bancos altos. – Tentei te ligar hoje...

Pelo seu rosto dava para ver que não havia dormido nada na noite anterior. Ver meu amigo daquela forma partia meu coração.

- É... – expliquei com hesitação. – estava na casa de Alice...

- E. –ele gaguejou. - como ela está? – Fran pareceu desconcertado. – Ela comentou sobre ontem?

- Então... - minha perna foi beliscada e eu quase dei um pulo. – não falou muita coisa... - apontei meu dedo para baixo e acho que Frank entendeu que Alice estava ali. – acho que houve um mal entendido entre vocês... – recebi outro beliscão. – deveriam conversar...

- Eu também acho. - ele falou mais alto como que parar ter certeza que Alice o escutaria. – Dê um recado para ela? – nem me preocupei em assentir. – fale que eu estou aguardando que venha conversar comigo, acho que mereço isso pelos anos que convivemos juntos.

Minha vontade era pegar Alice pelos cabelos e fazê-la conversar com meu amigo. Contudo, fiquei apenas jogando conversa fora com Fran. Pedi que ele fosse até o posto no Domingo já que íamos lavar carros. Depois que ele foi embora, Alice começou a dizer que precisava dormir em minha casa.

- E se ele pular a minha janela? – ela me olhou mortificada de medo. – Lil, eu não quero falar com ele... – ela engoliu em seco. –não agora.

- Ele não vai pular a sua janela... - eu revirei os olhos. – deixa de ser medrosa, ele só quer conversar com você...

Ela começou a dizer que estava escuro demais para voltar de bicicleta, então, eu peguei o braço dela e a arrastei até a mesa em que James estava. Não que eu não gostasse de ter minha amiga dormindo em minha casa, porém Alice já tinha me irritado o suficiente com suas insinuações. Fora que estava mesmo torcendo para que Frank pulasse a janela do quarto dela.

- James... - ele parou de conversar com Sirius e Remus e olhou para mim com certa estranheza. Não era todo dia que eu vinha falar com ele espontaneamente. – faz um favor pra mim?

- Claro. – ele disse sem pensar. Sirius soltou um riso implicante, enquanto Remus nos olhava curioso.

- Leva Alice em casa? – eu pedi sem graça. Alice parecia que ia me devorar com os olhos.

- Vamos lá... - ele se levantou prontamente. Deu um beijo em meu rosto e continuou. – Amanhã passo na sua casa pra irmos ao posto... - eu assenti e ele se pôs a andar ao lado de Alice.

- Nós vamos ajudar!- anunciou Sirius alegremente, enquanto eu observava James e Alice saírem em direção ao carro.

- Tonks não veio? – perguntei a eles.

- Minha mãe quis que ela ficasse em casa... - Sirius fechou a cara. – adora atormentar a garota com suas doutrinas de boa maneira...

- Aliás, nós prometemos voltar cedo, lembra? – Remus disse e pediu que eu trouxesse a conta.

Sirius me acompanhou até o caixa e pediu para que eu mandasse um beijo a Marlene. O resto da noite passou lentamente, apesar de ter sido um curto período de tempo. John estava realmente revoltado pelo fato de minha mãe me preferir a ele, e com isso sobrava para mim e Lene.

Eu não consegui dormir direito durante toda a noite. Desta vez, o motivo não foi o nervosismo, mesmo porque estava colocando pouquíssima fé no plano de James. O grande problema foi que eu tive uma crise de rinite, e descobri a razão, quando desisti de permanecer em minha cama. Baratas! Era só o que me faltava, minha casa estava infestada por baratas.

Foi num dos verões passados que fiquei sabendo de como as fezes destes insetos asquerosos são potencialmente alergênicos. Sobre minha pessoa possuem um efeito completamente nocivo, provocam uma rinite irritante e muitas vezes incapacitante. Comuniquei a presença deles aos meus pais, vesti o maiô, um short, peguei um livro e fui esperar James na calçada. Enquanto o aguardava, meu quadro alérgico melhorou bastante, de modo que já era possível respirar pelo nariz, quando avistei o carro dele.

Não deixei James soltar do carro, estava tão irritada que simplesmente abri a porta do carona e entrei. Acho que ele percebeu meu péssimo humor, já que se limitou a perguntar se eu estava bem e seguiu calado para a casa de Alice, após a minha negativa. Meu estado de nervos não melhorou depois que minha amiga se posicionou no banco traseiro. Alice fez questão de comentar os quão belos nós ficávamos sentados um perto do outro, eu tentei ignorá-la.

Permaneci calada até que estávamos quase chagando ao posto de Hagrid, que ficava numa das fronteiras do vilarejo. Alice parecia distraída no banco de trás e James resolveu novamente tentar um diálogo. Decidi que ele não tinha culpa que as baratas existissem neste mundo e nem havia liderado a invasão delas a minha casa.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou parecendo preocupado.

- Baratas... - ele me olhou sem entender e eu tive de explicar tudo. -... e desta forma não consegui dormir a noite inteira...- conclui.

- Posso acabar com elas todas pra você... - ele parou de prestar atenção na pista para olhar para mim rapidamente. Adorava quando ele me lançava o seu meio sorriso, como fez neste exato momento, acho que conseguia ficar ainda mais charmoso...

- Não sabia que você era dono de uma empresa de extermínio de insetos... – brinquei. Era impossível permanecer irritada por muito tempo quando James estava sendo tão doce.

- Você pode dormir lá em casa! – Afinal, Alice estava prestando bastante atenção na conversa.

Não respondi a minha amiga. Esta era a última coisa que eu desejava por hora Não queria estar lá como um impedimento de uma conversa dela com Frank, além de estar cansada de suas implicâncias sobre eu e James. Mesmo que elas fossem totalmente fundamentadas.

- Ótima idéia, Alice. – James falou, agora num tom divertido. – Tem um lugar no meu quarto pra você também, eu expulso o Aluado...

Alice riu lá atrás e eu dei um tapa no ombro dele. Meu mau humor havia passado de vez, quando chegamos ao posto. Hagrid nos recebeu sorridente, nos mostrou onde ficava a mangueira, o balde, e disse que podíamos ficar a vontade. Sempre me perguntei como alguém conseguia ser tão grande em tamanho e bondade.

Ainda estávamos enchendo os baldes com água, quando uma moto estacionou bem ao lado do carro de James. Reconheci Sirius e Remus, assim que estes retiraram os capacetes. Não havia tomado conhecimento do mais novo "brinquedinho" de Sirius Black.

- Comprei em Hogsmead... - ele me contou, enquanto alisava sua moto. – linda, não é?

Percebi que James e Remus já estavam cansados de ouvir os elogios de Sirius a moto recém adquirida. Em meio ao discurso sobre o acolchoado anatômico do veículo fomos abençoados com a chegada de dois carros de passeio. Eu e Alice ficamos com um e os meninos com o outro.

O carro vermelho que nos foi designado pertencia a uma família de turistas. O motorista saiu do veiculo para conversar com Hagrid e comprar mantimentos na loja de conveniência. Enquanto espalhávamos espuma pelos vidros, a menininha de três anos sentada no banco traseiro sorria para nós. A mulher que estava no carona da frente, permanecia entretida em sua leitura. Quando abrimos a mangueira e enxaguamos o carro, a criança pareceu encantada com o fato de o vidro impedia que água caísse nela.

Conforme o tempo passava, mais carros apareciam para serem lavados. Parece que James estava certo sobre esta ser uma boa idéia de se ganhar dinheiro, juro que vou passar a acreditar mais nele. Só que ainda me parece difícil ganharmos o prêmio de verão.

Marlene chegou dirigindo a camionete de seu pai. Fez um grande estardalhaço ao estacionar e colocar meio corpo para fora da janela chamando por mim. Acontece que era a vez de Sirius trabalhar, James e Alice lavavam outro carro e Remus os ajudava. Ela pareceu bastante satisfeita quando viu Sirius vindo em sua direção, sem blusa e carregado de baldes. Soltou do carro e andou até onde nós estávamos com um grande sorriso no rosto. Sirius se manteve, por sua vez, da mesma forma de sempre, cheio de si.

- Veio contratar nossos serviços? – eu perguntei simpática, nem lembrava mais da noite mal dormida.

- Claro! – os olhos dela brilhavam, mas não era a mim que ela encarava. – Você vai ser meu serviçal? – ela indagou a Sirius.

- Sempre achei que você ia me pedir algo parecido... - ele disse cheio de segundas intenções.

- Para receber o dinheiro vai ter de trabalhar direitinho... - ela o ignorou. – Posso supervisioná-lo, não posso, Lily?

Eu assenti e fui ver um carro preto que acabara de chegar. A dona era uma senhorinha que não tinha pressa, pois pretendia lanchar na loja de conveniências. Busquei um balde um pouco pesado demais, deixando água cheia de sabão respingar pelo chão, quando, de repente, o peso do balde pareceu o de uma pluma. Olhei para a mão que segurava a alça e depois para o rosto de seu dono.

- Obrigada... - disse a James, deixando que ele levasse o balde sozinho até o carro.

Quando ele o depositou no chão, peguei uma esponja e enchi de água com sabão para começar a esfregar o carro. James ao invés de fazer o mesmo, mas do outro lado do carro, resolveu esfregar bem ao lado de eu estava trabalhando. Olhei risonha para o lado ao constatar que ele fazia desenhos com a espuma. Alguns hábitos realmente não mudavam.

- Pelo visto a irritação já foi embora... - ele afirmou quando percebeu que eu o observava. – Você me deu medo hoje de manhã, sabia? – eu ri. – O que vai fazer para se livrar das baratas?

- Não quero dormir na casa de Alice. – expliquei. - Vou perguntar a Marlene se não posso ficar em sua casa até que meus pais se livrem daqueles insetos malignos.

- Da próxima vez que quiser te convencer de algo, já até sei que armas usar... - ele brincou, nós esfregávamos a mesma região do carro repetidas vezes.

- Vai me chantagear com baratas agora? – tentei me manter séria.

- Quem mandou revelar tão facilmente o seu ponto fraco? – ele disse num tom implicante, depois passou o dedo cheio de espuma pelo meu nariz.

Tentei fazer o mesmo, mas James era esperto demais e desviou. Logo eu estava correndo atrás dele com uma esponja cheia de sabão em mãos. Ele era muito mais rápido do que eu, já estava sem fôlego quando o encontrei agachado junto à roda traseira. Pensei que finalmente iria conseguir dar o troco, mas James revelou o que escondia atrás de si, foi tarde demais quando vi a mangueira apontada para mim.

Demoráramos mais de uma hora para terminarmos de lavar o carro, foi realmente uma sorte que a senhorinha comesse tão devagar. A água pingava pelo meu nariz quando entreguei as chaves para ela, meu consolo era que James não se encontrava num estado muito melhor. Apesar de estarmos no verão, ventava bastante e eu comecei a sentir frio, sendo assim James foi pegar toalhas com Hagrid, enquanto eu guardava o dinheiro na caixinha que estávamos usando.

. Olhei brevemente para a caminhonete que Lene trouxera e constatei que ela andava ao redor do carro, mandando que Sirius polisse cada milímetro. Pela expressão no rosto dele, percebia-se que ele não estava mais achando aquilo divertido. Pensei em interferir, mas decidi que aquilo era muito mais uma questão pessoal, que profissional.

James trouxe uma toalha para mim e nós entramos na loja de conveniências a fim de comer algo. Peguei um saco de biscoitos e me sentei numa das mesas após passar pelo caixa. Alguns minutos depois, James se sentou a minha frente com um sanduíche enorme. Ele tentou iniciar uma conversa, mas logo seu celular tocou.

- Alô? – eu o ouvi dizer. – Tudo bem, sim. – era impossível não prestar atenção na conversa. – E vocês? Minha avó melhorou? – ele ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo só assentindo. – Não, ainda não comprei as passagens. – mais um silêncio e ele agora parecia impaciente. – Não tem internet no vilarejo, quando eu chegar a Londres, resolvo tudo. – quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da linha parecia estar dando um sermão em James. – Mais alguma coisa? – ele respondeu malcriado. – Eu também sinto saudades, mande beijos pra ela.

James desligou o telefone e ainda me parecia nervoso. Era difícil vê-lo desta forma, ele sempre estava calmo. Deu uma grande mordida em seu sanduíche e só então percebeu que eu parara de comer meu biscoito para encará-lo.

- Quem era? –perguntei. Sei que estava sendo intrometida, mas no momento me pareceu correto.

- Meu avô. – ele disse depois de engolir o pedaço de sanduíche e dar um gole em seu refrigerante.

- Achei alguém que realmente consegue te tirar do sério? – brinquei.

- Talvez, mas ele não tem culpa. – James ponderou. – Está certo, vivo deixando tudo para a última hora...

- Mas em Hogwarts não tem internet direito... - eu o defendi. – não tem como comprar as passagens... – não acrescentei que torcia para que ele não as conseguisse em Londres. Engoli em seco antes de fazer a pergunta: – São passagens para Harvard?

- São... - ele olhou com tanta intensidade nos meus olhos que certamente percebeu a minha decepção, mesmo que eu tenha tentado disfarçar. – eu não confirmei a matricula até agora também...

Com o coração cheio de esperança, cheguei mesmo a sorrir com confissão dele. Quem sabe ele não esquecesse o prazo e perdesse a vaga? Sei que é feio desejar uma coisa dessas, mas era impossível não pensar nesta possibilidade com alegria.

- Sua avó está doente? – resolvi mudar de assunto, já que ele parecia incomodado com o anterior.

Ele me contou sobre como a avó se finge de doente toda vez que ele e os primos brigam. Dizia que ia acabar morrendo de desgosto e ficava durante dias na cama, até que todos se abraçassem e dissessem que se amam. Parece que seu tio havia brigado com a filha, pois esta resolvera morar com o namorado.

- O grande problema é que o namorado dela tem a mesma idade que meu tio... - James concluiu, pelo visto ele achava aquilo tudo muito divertido.

- E sua avó está do lado de quem? – não faço idéia do que é ter uma família grande como a dele.

- Da minha prima, claro. – James gargalhou. – o grande objetivo de minha avó é ser bisavó, então acredite, ela está bastante feliz de minha prima estar partindo para uma união estável. – realmente surpreendente. –pouco se importa com a idade do cara ou sobre o caráter dele.

Eu estava fazendo um esforço enorme para entender a família de James, quando Frank puxou uma cadeira e se juntou a nós. Ele perguntou como estavam os negócios e nós respondemos que muito bem. Procurei por Alice com os olhos, mas não a encontrei, certamente ela já havia se escondido. Frank apontou para seu carro que era lavado por Sirius.

- Trouxe Isadora, Tonks estava no restaurante de sua mãe e me pediu uma carona. - Ele apontou para as duas lá fora, a loja era toda feita em vidro, deixando que nós observássemos o que acontecia no posto.

Isadora e Tonks estavam sentadas junto a Remus que divertia a mais nova fazendo pequenas bolinhas de sabão com um canudo. Dora tentava estourar as bolinhas, enquanto os outros dois a incentivavam e riam. Ou pelo menos era isso que dava para entender já que não dava para escutá-los.

- Por que Sirius resolveu lavar seu carro? – James indagou. – era a vez de Remus, não era?

- Ele estava no meio de uma discussão com Marlene quando eu cheguei. – eu e James fizemos sinal de compreensão. – disse a ela que precisava lavar o meu carro e não tinha mais tempo. - ele continuou. – parece que isso foi dito em vingança pelas vezes que ela o ignorou no restaurante, com a desculpa de estar trabalhando.

Ri um pouco. James se levantou e disse que ia ajudar Sirius, ele já havia terminado de comer. Permaneci sentada a mesa com meu amigo.

- Obrigada por ter vindo, Fran!- eu falei. – Você sabe, Alice está por aí escondida.

- O que se passa pela cabeça dela, hein? – ele me perguntou, sua aparência estava melhor do que a de ontem, mas ele continuava abatido. – realmente me odeia?

- A louca está com medo de conversar com você... - eu expliquei.

Fiquei dialogando com ele por mais um tempo até que Sirius trouxe a chave do carro. Eu fui para o lado de fora e cumprimentei Tonks e Dora. Fran foi embora logo em seguida, levando consigo a irmã caçula. Evitei uma conversa com Alice,que apareceu após a partida de meu amigo, ela estava me deixando irritada.

Nós tivemos mais alguns clientes até que o sol começasse a se pôr. Já no carro de James, com a ajuda de Alice e Tonks, contabilizei os nossos ganhos, que não foram nada ruins. Precisávamos agora de um bom patrocinador e Alice se lembrou de seu avô que possuía uma bela fazenda e produzia um dos melhores vinhos da redondeza.

Eu estava tão cansada que quando deixamos Alice em casa dei um grande bocejo. Logo em seguida, James estacionou na praça em frente a minha casa. Antes que eu retirasse o cinto de segurança, Tonks resolveu se pronunciar.

- Vou dar uma volta pela praça... - ela anunciou. Entendendo o que ela insinuara, tentei argumentar o contrário. – Eu vi a hora que James voltou da festa... Estava lendo um livro em meu quarto...

Ótimo. Ela disse isto e saiu do carro. Quem realmente vira a noite lendo um livro? Ainda mais depois de uma festa? Tirei o cinto e suspirei resignada. James se inclinou em minha direção e eu soube que não teria como evitar outro beijo. Meu coração martelava contra o peito e eu fechei os olhos quando ele puxou meu rosto em sua direção.

Beijá-lo era algo indescritível, mesmo que eu quisesse não conseguiria fazê-lo para Alice. Todos os meus sentidos ficavam mais aguçados e eu percebia seu cheiro, seu toque e seu gosto com grande intensidade, o que só me fazia desejar por mais. Esquecia completamente de tudo que estava ao meu redor, ficava exatamente igual a todas as moças apaixonadas dos filmes românticos, uma completa e perfeita boba.

- Não queria que você fosse para Harvard... - foi o que a boba que vos narra esta história disse, assim que o beijo terminou. James ainda segurava uma de minhas mãos. Como ele apenas deu um meio sorriso, resolvi explicar melhor. – fica em outro continente, quais serão as chances de você voltar no verão?

- Se for pra ficar com você? – ele não esperou a minha resposta. – cem por cento de chance.

- Vai conhecer um novo mundo por lá... - eu suspirei. – milhares de pessoas... – ele sorriu. – duvido que volte.

James se abaixou para me beijar, mas eu o afastei. Não podia me permitir errar tanto.

- Você percebe que eu ficarei aqui, onde nada muda, perdida nas lembranças deste verão, sabe-se lá por quantos anos? – olhei para minha mão que ainda estava colada a dele.

-Não é a coisa que eu mais quero no mundo. – ele disse e eu levantei o rosto para encará-lo. – Ir para Harvard vai ser horrível em vários sentidos... –James parecia sincero enquanto falava, e eu me senti bem dele estar finalmente dividindo algo mais que uma brincadeira comigo. – Sirius e Remus já se matricularam em Hogsmead e eu estudei a minha vida inteira com eles... – meus olhos brilharam quando ele disse o nome da universidade que ficava a duas horas daqui. – fora que eu ficaria mais perto de você... - trocamos um breve sorriso nervoso. – mas não posso...

Achei que era um pouco demais perguntar o porquê disto, ainda mais depois que ele se inclinou novamente em minha direção e eu estava completamente despreparada para afastá-lo novamente. Afinal, ele havia acabado de falar na possibilidade, mesmo que remota, de estudar em Hogsmead, nem em meus sonhos algo tão maravilhoso seria possível. Toda a minha esperança estava fundamentada no fato de ele ainda não ter confirmado sua matricula. Ou na esperança sem alicerces das moças de filmes românticos, como preferir.

Não sei por que motivo tolo eu resolvi abrir meus olhos em meio a nosso beijo. Deveria ter os deixado bem fechados, já que realmente entrei em pânico com o que vi. Na praça há alguns metros de onde estávamos, Snape nos observava atentamente através da janela aberta. Afastei-me de James e ele se virou para ver o que eu admirava assustada. Snape nos percebeu, fechou as mãos em punho e saiu dali com uma expressão ameaçadora.

-O que aconteceu? – James voltou a me encarar.

- Tenho que ir... – falei abrindo a porta. – me pegue amanhã na casa de Marlene?

Não esperei que ele assentisse, sai do carro e fui para casa. Tomei um banho, troquei de roupa e cheguei com bastante atraso ao restaurante.

Tive de aturar Bella e seus amigos, incluindo Snape, durante toda a noite. Ela debochava de nossa falta de dinheiro, e fazia pouco de nosso tema infantil. Surpreendi-me que ela não tivesse mencionado James em suas frases maldosas, talvez ele não fosse contar para ela, só que isso significava que tinha um plano ainda melhor para me prejudicar. Depois de trocar os pratos de tal mesa por duas vezes, Marlene fez o favor de me substituir.

Quando o trabalho terminou, fui para casa de Lene, que ficava sobre o mercadinho da família. Nós subimos as escadas e eu me ajeitei num colchonete em seu quarto. Deitadas, entramos numa conversa divertida sobre os clientes da noite, nos esquecendo propositalmente da prima de Sirius. Estava bastante convencida que este longo final de semana chegara ao fim, quando começamos a escutar uma música alta demais para ignorarmos.

**Nota da autora:**

**Olá, queridos! Como vocês estão? Devo mais uma vez pedir perdão pela demora. **

**Não tenho desculpas para a demora, ou talvez eu tenha tantas que não cabe aqui explicá-las. Sinceramente, esta é uma história difícil de tirar da minha cabeça e botar em palavras, geralmente eu faço isto mais facilmente. Espero, mas não prometo, postar em pelo menos uma semana.**

**Aliás, a fic terá mais dois ou três capítulos, como eu havia calculado desde o inicio, terá por volta de 10 capítulos. E no próximo começarão finalmente os ensaios, e talvez, James revele porque sumiu esses anos todos. **

**O capítulo ia ser um pouco maior do que está, mas com certeza eu teria de demorar mais alguns dias para escrever, então resolvi postá-lo assim. Espero que gostem. Quem puder e quiser me deixar hiper feliz, deixe um comentário, sim?**

**Beijinhos infinitos no coração de todos e muito obrigada!**

**Ju**

**p.s. Minha beta está de volta! Bruh, eu vou te mandar o próximo capítulo pra você corrigir.**

**p.p.s. Não sei porque eu arranjo cada dia mais coisa pra fazer, se não estou dando conta das atuais ( curso, faculdade e pesquisa). Tive que dar uma desculpa, eu tenho síndrome de culpar os outros (as circunstancias) pelos meus erros. É uma característica do signo de Búfalo ( meu signo chinês, rs). **


	9. Chapter 9

**carol mamoru : **Olá! Desculpe a demora de mil anos, sim? E como anda a história do seu amigo? E o seu curso? Ele falará durante a viagem o porquê do sumiço, eu juro. Alice ta tomando jeito, calma, rs, ela só é lenta, tadinha. Fico muito feliz que goste da história, de verdade! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Lizzie K. Black**** : **Oie! Perdão pela demora em postar! Gostei da idéia de anúncio no jornal a procura de um James, daí deve ter um aí no Sul pra você e um aqui no Rio pra mim, rs. Eu também amo James e Lily! Muito feliz que tenhagostado do capítulo. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Jane L. Black**** : **Ai! Não me denuncie, por favor, rs. Depois de alguns anos de demora, aqui está a música, rs. Perdão pela demora! Feliz que tenha gostado! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Cathy S Black**** : **Olá! Jura que você esperaria uns anos? Que tal uns meses? Foi mal, desculpe a demora. Ah, eu também queria um filme dos marotos, estilo comédia romântica, cara, eu ia ver várias e várias vezes. Sou pouco viciada, rs. Como anda o clima por aí? Quente? Muito obrigada pelos elogios, eu sei que tenho pouca técnica, mas escrevo de coração, é gratificante ouvir que eu tenha sensibilizado ao menos uma leitora. Amei o testamento, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e mais uma vez obrigada!

**Alice D. Lupin : **Oie! Nossa faz tempo que não te encontro no MSN, está de férias? Como foram as provas? Espero que bem! E os trabalhos? Conseguiu dar conta direitinho? Alice está tomando jeito, pode deixar comigo, rs. O James sumiu e tem um bom motivo, que você saberá no próximo capítulo, juro. Adorei o ladrão de raios! Já estou lendo o quarto livro, rs. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! Desculpe a demora! Beijinhos e muito obrigada!

**Vanessa S.**** : **Olá! Calma que a Alice já está tomando jeito! E sim, Havard ainda vai dar muito o que falar. Desculpe a demora! Muito feliz que tenha gostado! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Danii A. Evans**** : **Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! A Alice está tomando jeito, eu juro! A Lily tem muita paciência, né? E a Lene descansa feliz com a posse de seu MP3, rs. Pois é as pessoas são muito previsíveis, rs, e transparentes, especialmente as meninas destas fic. Ai perdão pela demora, e ainda não é neste que sabemos o porquê do sumiço de James.

**zix Black: **Oie!Acho que podemos sim chamar de serenata! Feliz que tenha gostado! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Cuca Malfoy**** : **Olá! Ah, eu também fico triste, mas este capítulo está muito mais feliz! Perdão pela demora! Vamos ver quais são as intenções do James nos próximos. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

** : **Oie! Amo o meio sorriso dele, rs, ele dá mais alguns nesse. Quase acertou, rs. Feliz que tenha gostado! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Maria Clara Sifuentes**** : **Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! Lil e James são muito fofos mesmo, né? Amo! Vamos saber as intenções de James nos próximos capítulos, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Lika Slytherin**** : **Oie! Que bom que gostou! Sim, eles se beijaram! Felizes para sempre? Acho que em vista de minhas outras sete fics, você pode ficar tranqüila quanto a isso, rs. Ela vai pegar mais leve com ele pode deixar. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Ju! :}: **Seu Nick é Ju? Ou você tava se referindo a mim? Estou confusa!Fico feliz que tenha achado minha fic e gostado! Vou continuar postando sim, perdão pela demora! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**CahBigaiski**** : **Prazer! Tudo bem? Perdão pela demora! Eu também não gostava de UA e hoje em dia sou fã, rs. Feliz que tenha gostado! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Palas**** : **Olá! Como está a faculdade? Eu to tão feliz no internato, apesar de estar totalmente sem tempo, é muito legal, vale a pena o sacrifício do inicio da faculdade. A cumplicidade da Lily com Frank não é menor do que ela tem pela Alice, rs,ela deveria saber disso né? Perdão pela demora! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Flah '**** : **Oie! Tudo bem? Obrigada por ler! Beijinhos!

**Pérola Peverell : **Olá! Tudo bem? Feliz que esteja gostando! Obrigada por ler minhas fics, significa muito para mim! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Mel Weasley Black : **Olá! Ah! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, apesar de ser uma UA. Vocês merecem muitos capítulos, eu tenho de pedir perdão pela demora, estava realmente difícil escrever! Caramba, você leu Formandos? Bons tempos os de Formandos, eu tinha muito mais tempo para escrever e ler. De verdade, obrigada pelos elogios e incentivo! É muito difícil organizar as idéias para palavras, porém não desperdice as suas, tudo fica muito mais real quando você transforma em texto! É divertido, eu totalmente recomendo! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Luu Delacour**** : **Oie! Perdão pela demora! Também estava com saudades de escrever nesta fic! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Mila Pink**** : **Olá! Obrigada por todos os comentários e elogios, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado de minhas fics, de veradde, significa muito pra mim. Perdão pela demora! Beijinhos infinitos e mais uma vez obrigada!

**luuv**** : **Oie! Você é a Loo? James é realmente uma fofura, um sonho, rs. Quanto ao seboso você vai descobrir já neste capítulo! Já o James só no próximo! Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Beijinhos infinitos e mais uma vez obrigada!

**- mandy cullen black**** : **Olá! Obrigada mesmo pelo incentivo! Perdão pela demora! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Vilarejo. **

**Capítulo 9.**

A música a principio não impediu a continuidade de nossa conversa, contudo quando o vento abriu a janela do quarto de Marlene trouxe consigo além do forte cheiro de terra molhada, a sensação de que tal melodia poderia explodir nossos tímpanos a qualquer momento. Marlene se levantou num pulo indo até sua janela e eu a acompanhei.

_Oh, darling._

_Please believe me._

_I'll never do you no harm._

_Believe me when I tell you,_

_I'll never do you no harm._

O som ensurdecedor vinha do carro de James, a mala com dois alto-falantes gigantes se encontrava aberta. No entanto, o ser humano louco que se encontrava lá embaixo, em frente à casa de Marlene, sobre a rua em paralelepípedos de Hogwarts e encharcado pela chuva que caia de forma torrencial, era Sirius Black. Quando nos avistou da janela, ele subiu sobre o capo de carro. Sinceramente, ele tinha sorte de James não estar ali, ou certamente seria um cara morto.

_Oh, darling._

_If you leave me,_

_I'll never make it alone._

_Believe me when I beg you,_

_Don't ever leave me alone._

Olhei para Marlene e percebi que ela estava completamente atônita, a qualquer momento lágrimas começariam a rolar pelo seu rosto, mas a única reação que teve foi abrir um grande sorriso e fazer sinal negativo com a cabeça sem parar. Era tão óbvio que eles eram apaixonados um pelo outro! Belisquei Lene para que ela saísse de seu transe e expliquei que ela deveria descer pra ver o que ele queria.

_When you told me_

_You didn't need me anymore,_

_Well, you know, I nearly_

_Broke down and cried._

_When you told me_

_You didn't need me anymore,_

_Well, you know, I nearly_

_Broke down and died_.

Não precisei repetir para que ela saísse correndo de seu quarto. Permaneci na janela e fiz um sinal positivo para Sirius, ele havia acertado na escolha da música, combinava com ele, bem exagerada. O irmão mais novo de Lene, que tinha 11 anos, visivelmente acordado pela música veio até a janela onde eu estava e me perguntou o que acontecia. Não precisei responder, pois neste momento Marlene finalmente chegara lá embaixo.

_Oh, darling._

_If you leave me,_

_I'll never make it alone._

_Believe me when I tell you,_

_I'll never do you no harm._

_Believe me, darling_.

Ele desceu do capo do carro de James, escorregando pelo vidro dianteiro. Marlene foi de encontro a ele na rua, em meio à chuva, e o agarrou imediatamente. Ambos começaram um beijo digno de Hollywood, enquanto eu e Michel assistíamos a tudo lá de cima. Não sei se foi a minha sensibilidade romântica aguçada desde que James voltou para me atormentar, o fato é que fiquei realmente emocionada de vê-los tão felizes e apaixonados.

- Melhor eu voltar a dormir... – Michel me disse, acho que era demais para o pobre.

_When you told me_

_You didn't need me anymore,_

_Well, you know, I nearly_

_Broke down and cried._

_When you told me_

_You didn't need me anymore,_

_Well, you know, I nearly_

_Broke down and died.._

Desejei boa noite, mas continuei observando Sirius e Marlene da janela durante mais algum tempo. Vi que Sirius finalmente se preocupou de fechar mala de James para protegê-la da chuva, mas não hesitou em entrar no carro com Lene, mesmo que estivessem encharcados. Resolvi, então, tentar dormir, já que amanhã ainda teria um longo dia pela frente. A música da banda preferida de Marlene embalou meu sono.

_Oh, darling._

_Please believe me._

_I'll never let you down._

_Oh, believe me, darling._

_Believe me when I tell you,_

_I'll never do you no harm_

Marlene teve de me chamar três vezes até que eu finalmente despertasse no dia seguinte. Ela estava tão feliz que não ligava para ter dormido pouco, entregou-me um copo de café quente assim que sai de meu banho. Eu ia precisar de toda a cafeína do mundo depois de tantas noites mal dormidas e um final de semana tão cheio.

- Olhe...- ela me mostrou seu MP3. Eu apenas dei sorriso sem graça, enquanto arrumava minha mochila e tomava o café. – esteve com Sirius esse tempo todo... ele disse que teve ajuda...

- É mesmo? – tentei me manter inocente. – mas valeu a pena, não é?- ela deu de ombros. – Vocês estão numa boa, certo?

-Sirius vai estudar em Hogsmead... - ela disse antes de dar um gole do próprio café. – e, nossa, ele colocou o _Paul_ pra cantar pra mim... – eu sorri em concordância. – poucos caras entendem que se você cantar uma música dele vai de fato estragá-la... - eu ri. – sendo assim, resolvi dar uma chance...

- Uma chance, certo. – ri mais uma vez, agora com ironia. Não estava conseguindo achar meu prendedor de cabelo.

- Vou namorar Sirius, se é isto que quer tanto que eu fale... - ela disse sem deixar de empinar o nariz. – está na hora de alguém dar algumas lições de vida para ele, não acha?

- Não vejo ninguém melhor pra dar lições de vida pra um Black... - eu disse para Lene que me pareceu bastante satisfeita com meu comentário. Ouvimos o barulho da buzina do carro de James.

- Vai lá Lily...- ela disse enquanto eu colocava a mochila em meus ombros. – quero ver você e James com o prêmio este ano...

- Tomara... – disse aflita, antes de sair correndo escada abaixo e agradecer aos pais de Marlene que já trabalhavam no mercado da família. Eles pareciam alheios ao que acontecera na noite passada, certamente tinham um sono pesado.

Quando cheguei à rua tive de correr, pois ainda chovia em Hogwarts. Entrei pela porta traseira e cumprimentei Tonks ao meu lado, Remus e James sentados na frente. Dei um bom dia animado e perguntei por Sirius.

- Ele vai vir de moto... -Remus me informou. – o _príncipe_ precisava de mais meia hora de sono.

- Por favor, não me fale o que ele fez com meu carro ontem... - James parecia realmente mal humorado. Nem ao menos me lançou um de seus sorrisos quando entrei no carro.

- Não diga a ele que o motivo de ter marca de sapato sobre o capo, é por que meu primo subiu nele... - Tonks piscou para mim. – James está preferindo achar que há outra explicação sobrenatural...

- Sou totalmente a favor das teorias sobrenaturais... – disse entrando no clima da brincadeira, mas o único que parecia não estar se divertindo era James. Pelo visto, ele encarava o carro como um assunto mais sério do que apenas um veículo motor.

Chegando ao teatro, eu e Tonks entramos no vestiário para nos trocarmos. Adorava a roupa das bailarinas, minha mãe costumava dizer que eu me apaixonara primeiro pelas vestes e só depois pelo balé. Nada comparado às fantasias das apresentações, claro.

Tonks já havia saído do banheiro, quando eu comecei a ouvir a música no piano. Eu estava certa sobre James ter melhorado ainda mais seu já acentuado talento musical, sai para o salão quando finalmente prendi meu cabelo num coque. Tonks alongava junto a minhas pequenas alunas, no centro do palco, mais a direita estava James num longo piano de cauda.

Resolvi ficar atrás das cortinas o observando escondida. Achava lindo como as mãos dos pianistas deslizavam, enquanto seus olhos eram mantidos fixos nas partituras. Eu ainda o admirava, quando percebi que ele desviou o olhar em minha direção, dei um passo pra trás tentando me camuflar de forma mais eficiente, porém percebi um sorriso se formar em seu rosto. Certamente fora descoberta.

Sai de trás das cortinas e fui me alongar junto das outras. Tonks era realmente uma bailarina incrível, teve várias idéias para a sua parte e me ajudou bastante a mostrar os passos a minhas alunas. Frank, que viera trazer a irmã se sentou numa das cadeiras do teatro, ao lado de Remus, ambos pareciam ter muita conversa para por em dia. Aposto que meu amigo estar ali era a única causa para Alice não ter comparecido ao primeiro ensaio, tinha que resolver logo a história desses dois ou eles acabariam me enlouquecendo.

Depois de mais de seis horas treinando a coreografia, achei que estava na hora de pararmos, eu fui para o vestiário, enquanto Tonks pulou do palco para ir em direção aos meninos, que a esta altura já estavam acompanhados de Sirius e James nas cadeiras do teatro. Soltei meu coque, tirei a saia e vesti uma calça por cima do collant.

Quando eu voltei, Frank já havia ido embora junto de minhas pequenas alunas. James e Remus continuavam sentados, enquanto Sirius e Tonks se apoiavam sobre o encosto das cadeiras da frente. Sentei-me ao lado de James, que estranhamente não olhou diretamente para mim.

- Desculpe o atraso, Lily. – Sirius disse assim que me viu. Não achei que tivesse traços de remorsos em seu rosto, não de verdade.

- Que isso! – eu falei cheia de ironia. – Por que eu me incomodaria? _Só_ porque você chegou justamente no fim do ensaio?

- Não vai mais acontecer... - Sirius jurou e Remus soltou uma gargalhada de deboche que logo foi acompanhada por James. – você pode me entregar as minhas falas pra eu ir treinando em casa?

Comecei a mexer na minha mochila a procura das falas do príncipe e Tonks anunciou que iria se trocar, pois seu estomago estava realmente precisando de comida. Entreguei os papéis a Sirius e ele se sentou ao meu lado, tirando suas duvidas básicas, fiz o que pude, Alice era quem devia estar no comando.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte... - Tonks havia voltado com sua bolsa e roubou nossa atenção quando começou a falar. – James empresta o carro a Remus para que eu possa chegar em casa mais rápido.

- Sem chances de eu emprestar meu carro mais uma vez... - James disse rabugento e foi inevitável trocar um sorriso com Sirius.

- Ora vamos lá... - Tonks insistiu. – Quem vai dirigir é Remus e não meu primo, eu garanto que ele ficará com os pés bem longe do capô. – não pude ver a cara que James fez, já que ele estava de costas para mim e Sirius, só sei que Tonks se apressou para acrescentar. – Também consigo manter os _duendes_ bem longe do capô...

- Por que _eu_ não levo você e Remus até em casa? – James perguntou ainda na defensiva.

- Bem, porque a Lily me disse que quer conversar com você e eu estou com fome demais para esperar... e não teria como ir na moto de Sirius, está chovendo. – Tonks deu sua explicação mentirosa.

Não sabia o real motivo de ela querer se livrar de James, mas o olhar significativo que ela me lançou foi o suficiente para que permanecesse calada. Um pouco a contra gosto ele lançou as chaves para o amigo ao lado e Tonks arrastou Sirius, que ainda lia suas falas, pela manga do casaco. Enquanto eles iam embora percebi que James afundara em sua cadeira e estava de braços cruzados contra o peito, como uma criança contrariada.

- Isso tudo por causa de um carro? – eu ri e tentei colocar minha mão em seu ombro, mas ele se esquivou. – Pra que tanto mau humor?

- Pensei que você gostasse desse tipo de cara! – ele me acusou sem olhar para mim.

Algo me fez perceber que o problema dele não era só com o carro, mas comigo também. Fiquei o observando atentamente, contudo, James continuava do mesmo jeito de antes. Resolvi também afundar meu corpo em minha poltrona, não tinha feito nada para que ele me tratasse desta forma. Passamos longos minutos deste modo, sem nenhum ruído ou palavra, apenas sentados lado a lado, com expressões pouco amigáveis. Até que ele respirou fundo e quebrou o silencio.

- Então, você realmente namorou aquele cara? – ele disse ainda olhando para o nada.

- Se você está se referindo a Snape... – falei lentamente, começando a compreender sobre o que estávamos conversando.

- Estou falando exatamente deste babaca. – ele disse se sentando descentemente e me encarando. Sua expressão ainda era dura.

- Então, acho que a resposta é sim... – falei lentamente, e vi que ele engoliu em seco ao ouvir minhas palavras.

Ficamos nos olhando por alguns segundos, ele voltou a se afundar na poltrona do meu lado. Fiquei observando-o assustada, era possível que ele estivesse com ciúmes de Snape? Minha vontade era de rir, mas estava tão espantada com a situação inusitada que fui incapaz.

- Não foi um namoro convencional... - resolvi contar. Ele fingiu não estar prestando atenção, mas percebi que estava. - na verdade, só houve um beijo, e duas semanas nas quais eu fugia dele... - James finalmente voltou a olhar pra mim, porém sem se endireitar na cadeira. - então, eu finalmente tomei coragem e terminamos.

- Hum... - ele deu um meio sorriso. – menos mal...

- Quem te falou sobre isso? – perguntei temendo em parte a resposta.

- Sirius. – James se endireitou na cadeira. – ele disse que achava que vocês tinham tido um caso ou algo parecido no verão em que a Bella o levou para Londres.

- Quer saber a história toda? – eu perguntei, mordendo o lábio inferior, era difícil pra mim.

- Desde que você pule a parte do beijo... – ele fez cara de nojo e eu ri.

- Foi no terceiro verão que em você não veio... – olhei para minhas mãos. – estava com raiva de você, sabe, por não ter voltado.

- Eu imagino... – James respondeu e eu voltei a encará-lo.

- Snape odiava os turistas, bem, na verdade, ele odiava todas as pessoas... - expliquei. – menos a mim, não sei por que ele não me odiava, mas enfim... - continuei. – era bom ter alguém que concordava sobre o quão terríveis eram os turistas.

- Baseados neste ponto em comum vocês decidiram namorar? – James usou um tom irônico, mas pretendia ser divertido e não debochado. Ou pelo menos era o que esperava. Ignorei-o e prossegui.

- Bom, um dia, ele se declarou para mim. – ele fez uma careta. – Nós estávamos montando uma apresentação de Balé na época, para o prêmio de verão. Na véspera da apresentação eu finalmente tomei coragem e disse para ele, disse que... –não acreditava no que estava prestes a dizer. – bem, eu disse que achava que ainda gostava de você.

James levou a mão até meu rosto, mas eu a segurei. Agora queria contar toda a história, estava na hora começar a esclarecer tudo o que havia acontecido no intervalo de tempo que não nos vimos.

- Ele ficou com muita raiva. – eu suspirei me lembrando das palavras que Snape usou contra mim. – no dia seguinte, ele não apareceu em nossa apresentação, fiquei em pé no palco, sem conseguir fazer nada... – mais uma vez James tentou me interromper, mas eu o impedi. – não fiquei para assistir as outras apresentações, mas disseram que ele se tornou o pianista de Bella... usando a música que ensaiamos o verão inteiro.

- Esse cara... – James disse visivelmente irritado. – merece muito mais do que fazem com ele. Até me arrependo de ter freado Sirius em algumas de suas "brincadeiras".

- Agora me diz... - eu me pus de pé com um sorriso. – quantas namoradas teve enquanto não aparecia por aqui? – ele fez uma careta ainda sentado. – Certo, posso imaginar sozinha quantas... e ainda se acha no direito de ficar me interrogando...

Sai de perto fingindo indignação. Sei que deveria estar indignada de verdade, mas de alguma forma, não conseguia. James veio atrás de mim como eu queria que fizesse, e segurou meu braço.

- Eu sei que não tenho direito nenhum de ficar tão irritado, mas é mais uma questão de incapacidade que de conhecimento de causa... – ele deu um meio sorriso, eu não agüentei sustentar minha pose de menina ofendida e retribui, sorrindo de volta. James escorregou os dedos de meu braço para minha mão e a beijou. – Baseado no fato de ter te flagrado me observando atrás da cortina, você continua gostando de mim, estou certo?- ele disse daquela forma sedutora e ao mesmo tempo cheia de esperteza.

Eu ri. Certo, posso ser a menina mais patética de todas, daquelas que moram num vilarejo no meio da nada e ficam esperando o amor da infância voltar, sem nunca deixarem que seus sentimentos morram. Pior ainda, daquelas que deixam que os caras da cidade grande percebam o quão patéticas são.

De qualquer forma estava feliz.

- Posso concluir que é recíproco, com base no sorriso que deu quando me flagrou. – ele riu, me enlaçando pela cintura. - e também pela cena de ciúmes que acabou de fazer.

Já estávamos com os rostos tão próximos que até eu já concluíra que iniciaríamos mais um beijo. Pelo jeito como meu corpo ficou mole, e pela minha reação quase que instantânea de caminhar com minhas mãos até a nunca dele, acho que nunca estive tão perdida. Nada mais fazia sentido, eu sofreria horrores quando ele partisse dali a alguns dias.

- Preciso ir até a casa de Alice... - eu disse tentando retornar a realidade, quando nosso beijo terminou. – ela ficou de ver quando poderíamos ir até a fazenda dos avôs dela e temos pouco tempo até o dia do espetáculo.

James pareceu surpreso com minha súbita agitação, mas logo se ofereceu para me acompanhar. Por sorte a chuva havia dado um descanso, e pudemos ir caminhando até a casa de minha amiga. No caminho, viemos conversando sobre a noite de ontem.

- Então, ele realmente subiu no meu carro? - James perguntou com repulsa.

- Foi por uma boa causa... - eu disse rindo. Já estávamos bem perto de chegar. – Agora ele e Marlene estão finalmente namorando.

- E ele teve que subir no meu carro pra conseguir isso? – estava hilário ver a indignação dele.

Alice nos viu de longe, ela estava sentada na varanda de sua casa. Depois dos comprimentos ela anunciou que teríamos de viajar amanhã cedo para a fazenda, já havia acertado tudo com meus pais. Suspirei preocupada, mas minha amiga me garantiu que desta vez não usara mentiras. James pegou o celular para falar com Sirius e Remus sobre a viagem, enquanto Alice nos puxava para dentro, a fim de nos servir um lanche que a mãe dela havia preparado há pouco.

Ficamos um bom tempo por lá, comendo e conversando sobre tudo que teríamos de aprontar para o dia seguinte. O lanche estava realmente maravilhoso e eu que não havia comido nada desde a manhã, finalmente notei minha fome. Os dois me acompanharam até o restaurante quando o dia começou a escurecer.

- Vou em casa buscar meu carro... – James disse quando chegamos lá e deu um beijo em meu rosto tão demorado que fiquei sem graça. Ignorei o olhar de Alice e sumi atrás do balcão para colocar meu avental e buscar algumas bebidas.

Marlene parecia tão feliz e ativa que quase não trabalhei. Com a iminência da chuva, os turistas ficavam mais em casa, e o movimento realmente diminuía. Até mesmo John estava de bom humor.

Consegui conversar com Alice sobre Frank, e acho que ela realmente me ouviu, já que ficou calada durante todo o meu discurso. James chegou com Remus e Sirius mais tarde, e então Marlene parou de trabalhar, já que seu namorado a toda hora a chamava, e a prendia pela cintura. Estava vendo a hora que eles iniciariam uma nova briga, mas parece que Lene estava sensibilizada com fato de que Sirius viajaria amanhã e ela não veria por dois dias.

Pouco participei da conversa, estava alheia pensando na conversa que tivera com James no teatro e em nosso beijo. Matutava as possibilidades que nós realmente tínhamos de ficar juntos e tentava descobrir evidencias de que algum dia ele fosse me contar seus segredos. Ou pelo menos me dar um justificativa para ter sumido por tanto tempo.

Meus pais já haviam ido embora, assim como todos os clientes, eu estava fechando o caixa enquanto John abaixava as portas. James me lançou um olhar cheio de significados antes de sair do restaurante, eu estava prestes a ir atrás dele, quando Alice surgiu da cozinha. Tinha me esquecido que ela não fora embora junto dos outros.

- Lily... - ela me disse. – você precisa me ajudar a fazer uma surpresa para Frank, durma lá em casa.

Olhei para ela sem saber o que dizer. Minha amiga parecia aflita e eu esperava que a surpresa fosse positiva, e de qualquer forma, se ela pretendia cometer alguma loucura, eu era a pessoa mais indicada para impedir. Suspirei antes de responder.

- Vamos pedir a James uma carona... - eu a puxei pela mão em direção a rua.

Ele estava do outro lado da rua, encostado em seu carro, mexendo no celular. James nos observou com estranheza, acho que também esquecera da permanência de Alice. Disse em tom de desculpas que precisávamos de uma carona e ele parecendo um pouco decepcionado abriu a porta para que nós entrássemos.

No carro Alice permaneceu estranhamente calada, mostrando a importância de eu acompanhá-la. Eu tentei manter um dialogo simples com James, combinando uma hora para que ele nos buscasse no dia seguinte. Minha sorte é que eu já tinha em minha mochila roupas o suficiente para dois dias, já que havia exagerado quando a preparei para dormir na casa de Marlene. Minha amiga saiu do carro assim que estacionamos, dei um beijo no rosto de James que disse tínhamos de conversar durante a viagem, eu concordei seria.

- O que você pretende fazer? – eu perguntei a Alice, assim que o carro de James desapareceu. Estávamos entre a casa dela e a de Frank.

- Espere um minuto. – ela pediu, foi dentro de casa e depois voltou com uma enorme sacola, que parecia cheia. – Vamos...

Fui atrás dela que surpreendentemente pulou a janela do quarto de Frank. A família dele estava fora de Hogwarts até a hora do almoço do dia seguinte, já que foram visitar o lugar onde ele ficaria em Hogsmead, além de levar alguns pertences de meu amigo. Desta forma, não foi nada difícil colocar o plano de Alice em prática.

**Nota da autora:**

**Demorei meses para postar, eu sei. Vocês não merecem alguém tão relapsa quanto eu. Peço encarecidamente perdão pela demora, espero estar postando o próximo na semana que vem. **

**Como eu já havia dito antes, estava em meio a uma crise, não conseguia sentar para escrever esta fic. Já estou no terceiro capítulo da continuação de James e eu, e ainda iniciei duas idéias novas, e não conseguia retornar a esta. Felizmente, a crise passou. Obrigada a todos que me mandavam reviews me incentivando, sem dúvidas foram muito importantes para que eu continuasse.**

**Infelizmente, no entanto, eu achei melhor colocar a viagem em outro capítulo. Sendo assim, ainda teremos mais dois capítulos para que então Vilarejo termine. E só no próximo que vocês descobrirão o porquê do sumiço de James.**

**Finalmente Alice tomou uma medida quanto ao seu relacionamento com Frank, anh? Lily contou tudo sobre seu passado com Snape e o porque de ter tanto medo do prêmio de verão. Marlene e Sirius estão juntinhos! Mas meu destaque vai para James ciumento, rs, quero um assim pra mim, rs. **

**A música é "Oh, darling" dos Beatles. Quem não a conhecer, recomendo que procurem no youtube, é realmente linda e exagerada, assim como imagino o Sirius.**

**Atualizando vocês sobre minha falta de tempo: Não tive férias, tenho mais de 30 apostilas atrasadas, agora sou monitora de pediatria, os próximos internatos serão de clinica e pediatria, estou ainda no de cirurgia, e isso quer dizer muita coisa. De qualquer forma, minha falta de tempo não é uma desculpa! Eu tenho que tentar conviver com ela e me organizar, certo?**

**Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada aos que não desistiram da fic!**

**JU**


	10. Chapter 10

**Respondendo aos comentários: **

**Gabriela Black :** Oie! Eu estou esperando a sua atualização, viu? Dia 18, né? Também amo a música que o Sirius colocou pra tocar pra Lene, rs. Fiquei feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! Muito obrigada, beijinhos infinitos!

**Bianca Evans :** Olá! Que bom que não desistiu da fic! Vocês são muito boazinhas comigo! Fico feliz que esteja gostando, e nem demorei muito desta vez, certo? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Ninha Baudelaire :** Oie! Que bom que gostou da "serenata" do Sirius, ele é realmente um fofo, não? Fico feliz que entenda a minha crise, rs, essa foi uma treva mesmo, nem fale. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**carol mamoru :** Olá! Ai que bom que gostou de minha volta, obrigada por não me abandonar, rs. James e Lily são muito fofos né? Cara, dá vontade de apertar as bochechas deles, rs. Eu também sou uma manteiga derretida assumida, rs. E você e seu amigo? Fizeram as pazes? Espero que sim, e que ele tenha dado fim a aquele namoro dele com a tal Hestia. Não demorei muito, né? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**- mandy cullen black :** Oie! Que bom que gostou. Bom, este também ficou curtinho, mas juro que fiz o que pude rs. Sobre a explicação de James, bem, você vai lê-la daqui a pouco. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Jane L. Black :** Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo e ainda tenha me perdoado pela demora. Sirius é um cara de atitude, rs, ele pode ter defeitos, mas não este. A conversa de James e lily, melhor mesmo você ler, não quero estragara falando antes da hora, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Maria Clara Sifuentes :** Oie! Perdão mais uma vez pela demora, eu sei que estou devendo e muito a vocês, obrigada por não desistir da fic. Por que o James sumiu você descobrirá logo abaixo, ainda neste capítulo. Eu adoro a música que o Sirius colocou pra Lene, linda né? Bom, minhas fics vão sempre reforçar raivas pelo seboso, eu não consigo gostar dele, rs. Vou postar sim, assim que tiver bastante capítulos, para não ter problemas com crises depois, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Layla Black : **Olá! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Tudo a ver com o Sirius a música, né? Também achei. E caramba, eu preciso de um James pra mim, rs. Espero que goste do plano de Alice, foi no mínimo a cara dela. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**sango7higurashi :** Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado! Pois é, também não tem postado, né? Espero que supere logo sua crise, obrigada pelo apoio. Você vai ler logo neste capítulo porque o James andou sumido. Homens são realmente hilários quando pensam em carros né? Rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Maga do 4 **: Olá! Feliz que não tenha me abandonado! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Como ficou o trabalho da faculdade? James e Lily são muito fofos, e pianistas são o que há, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Mila Pink :** Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! Não tinha como Marlene resistir ao Sirius por mais tempo depois daquilo, né? Também acho. Ah espero que goste da idéia de Alice, foi a cara dela, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Anne :** Olá! Fico feliz que não tenha me abandonado! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Ins :** Oie! Fico feliz em te conhecer! Desculpa mesmo a demora, não tive muita escolha, não estava conseguindo escrever. Também acho que o Snape deveria ser jogado no lixo, rs, sério, não consigo gostar dele, rs. Bem, acho que boa parte de suas perguntas vão ser respondidas neste capítulo, espero que goste. Você é de Portugal, certo? Meus avôs eram da Ilha da Madeira. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Lizzie K. Black :** Olá! Ainda to esperando seu email com mais capítulos, rs, sou folgada, né? Espero que goste do plano de Alice, rs. Obrigada por não me abandonar! Espero que goste desse! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**(Sinceramente, não gostei muito deste capítulo de uma forma geral.) **

**Vilarejo.**

**Capítulo 10.**

Por muito pouco eu e Alice não tivemos que entrar no carro de James ainda em vestes de dormir. Isso porque fomos para cama somente quando já era muito tarde, espero que Frank dê devido valor a sua surpresa, foi bastante trabalhosa e me rendeu mais uma noite insone.

Remus se sentara no banco do carona e eu estava entre Alice e Tonks, abraçando meu travesseiro, no banco traseiro. James colocou uma música agitada para tocar no rádio, mas até mesmo essa me parecia uma canção de ninar, lutava com uma força extrema para manter meus olhos abertos. Alice dormia de boca aberta ao meu lado e eu podia jurar que Tonks tentava se comunicar pelo espelho retrovisor com Remus, mas era impossível concluir qualquer coisa com o sono que dominava meu corpo.

- Lil! – Alice me chamava.

- Lil?- agora era a voz de James. – Nós já chegamos, vamos acorde.

Abri os olhos devagar e avistei os dois já do lado de fora do carro, me chamando. Remus e Tonks não estavam por perto, por todo lado eu só via verde. Deveríamos estar na fazenda dos avôs de Alice.

- Eu dormi? – perguntei endireitando meu corpo.

- Só a viagem inteira... - James riu me oferecendo a mão para que eu saísse do carro. Aceitei a ajuda.

Alice estava mais desperta do que nunca. Pegou meu braço e impediu que eu ajudasse James com as malas. Ela me apontava todas as árvores e animais que via, e assim contava sobre alguma história da infância.

Tivemos que andar durante dez minutos até que finalmente chegássemos à enorme construção, que era a casa onde os avôs de Alice residiam. Eles estavam na varanda, nos esperando, com grandes sorrisos nos rostos. Junto a eles, um casal de empregados e sua filhinha que deveria ter no máximo dez anos.

Cumprimentamos a todos, Remus e Tonks já estavam por lá, pareciam bastante felizes em receber os amigos de Alice. Logo fomos instalados em dois quartos, os garotos em um, e as garotas no outro. Disseram que lhes agradava muito a idéia de patrocinar a nossa apresentação e que faziam questão que conhecêssemos toda a fazenda.

Eu, Tonks e Alice fomos para o nosso quarto e ajeitamos tudo, para então cada uma tomar um banho. Quando retornamos para a varanda, Sirius já tinha chegado e havia uma mesa enorme, com uma farta refeição. As pessoas realmente não exageram quando falam que a comida da fazenda é mais saborosa que a da cidade.

Passamos a tarde inteira conversando e comendo, a avó de Alice queria saber tudo sobre o espetáculo e o avô fez questão de nos contar varias histórias sobre a fazenda. Quando já estava anoitecendo, eles se retiraram para dormir e se despediram dizendo que amanhã deveríamos fazer um passeio pela propriedade.

Por mais que estivesse com sono, fui até a sacada da varanda e me sentei sobre ela, o céu estrelado estava lindo. Os garotos se disponibilizaram a retirar a mesa e lavar as louças, e Alice foi acompanhar as avós até o quarto.

-Sabe o que dizem? – Tonks se sentou ao meu lado. Olhei para ela com interesse, sempre tinha algo de divertido a dizer. – Que toda bailarina tem uma queda por um pianista.

Eu ri, ficando um pouco sem graça.

- Essa regra também se aplica a você? – perguntei tentando inverter os papéis.

- Claro... - ela disse sorridente. – uma vez me apaixonei por um, mas ele já havia morrido há alguns anos. - agora foi minha vez de rir, claro que ela estava fazendo piada. – minha mãe me disse que deveria me apaixonar por pessoas menos impossíveis que Beethoven.

- E você conseguiu? – eu quis saber.

- Não exatamente... - ela piscou para mim. – o amor não tem de ser simples, sabe, ele só precisa ser sincero.

Nós ficamos durante mais algum tempo admirando a paisagem e então resolvemos dormir. Passei pela cozinha antes de ir para o quarto, e acabei ficando por lá, sentada numa cadeira, observando os garotos lavando e secando a louça. Enquanto faziam isso, eles ficavam implicando um com outro e por vezes comigo, eu iria sentir muitas saudades quando partissem.

- Vamos, Sirius. – Remus chamou o amigo, só faltavam mais alguns pratos para secar. – vamos deixar o James com a garota dele.

Ambos piscaram para mim enquanto James os xingava por deixarem os últimos pratos por conta dele. Fui incapaz de me levantar da cadeira, ainda tinha esperanças de podermos ter a conversa que ele mencionara.

- Quer ajuda? – eu perguntei.

- Não. – ele disse enquanto guardava os pratos. – os armários são altos.

- Bom, eu posso subir numa cadeira. – eu disse solicita, vendo-o trabalhar.

- Se você cair e se machucar, sou um cara morto... - o tom dele era divertido.

- Quem te mataria? – indaguei sem entender.

- Sua mãe, certamente. – ele piscou pra mim que estava boquiaberta.

- Ela foi até a casa dos Black? – eu estava surpresa.

- Ela me ligou e me encheu de recomendações. – ele ria, já havia terminado de guardar os pratos, sentou-se na cadeira a minha frente, do outro lado da mesa. – em suma, caso você volte com um arranhão sequer, sou um cara morto.

Eu estava completamente rubra. Cada vez mais eu assumia meu papel de menina do interior, e meus pais não ajudavam em nada.

- Prometo usar roupas bastante acolchoadas. – eu disse tentando permanecer de bom humor.

- Seria bom. – ele riu mais uma vez, parecia estar achando tudo muito engraçado.

Ficamos um momento em silencio até que James bocejou. Acho que ele ter acordado tão cedo para dirigir durante tanto tempo o cansou. Eu me levantei e tentei me despedir rapidamente, mas ele disse que me acompanharia até o meu quarto. Sabia que acabaríamos nos beijando mais uma vez, mas aceitei a mão dele.

Acontece que o corredor já estava ocupado. Tive que arrastar James de volta para a sala, pois ele havia ficado paralisado com a cena que vira. Eu apenas confirmei minhas suspeitas, Remus e Tonks eram um pouco mais que amigos. Agora tudo fazia sentido.

- Cara, o Sirius vai querer matar o Remus, você vai ver. – foi o que James me disse quando chegamos à varanda.

- Isso se ele ficar sabendo... - falei enquanto observava que a janela de meu quarto estava aberta, de maneira que eu poderia entrar por ela. – você não vai contar nada, vai?

- Não sei. – ele me disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – não, acho que não.

Eu sorri para ele mostrando que aprovava a decisão de proteger o romance do amigo. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e me puxou pela cintura até que ficássemos bem próximos, eu envolvi seu pescoço e iniciamos um beijo longo e carinhoso.

- Boa noite. – eu disse antes de pular pela janela para o quarto.

Adormeci rapidamente, nem vi quando Tonks adentrou o quarto. E acordei somente quando as outras duas camas já estavam vazias, pelo visto meu organismo estava mesmo precisando de dias para lidar com meu sono atrasado.

A avó de Alice já preparava o almoço e me disse que meus amigos haviam saído com seu marido para conhecer a fazenda, tiveram pena de me acordar. Eu tomei um copo de café e fui para a varanda, tentar achar alguém que me fizesse companhia. Fiquei ali por umas duas horas, olhando para o horizonte, até que James teve a bela idéia de vir me resgatar.

- Pensei que já havia dado tempo de você acordar. – ele falou pulando do cavalo que conduzia. – ainda quer dar uma volta?

Olhei para seu rosto suado e depois para o céu claro.

- O sol está muito quente... - eu disse cheia de preguiça. – melhor mais tarde.

Então, ele se sentou ao meu lado, fazendo sinal de concordância. Ficamos em silêncio durante algum tempo, até que eu percebi que ele jamais iniciaria a tal conversa. Resolvi criar coragem e ir direto ao ponto.

- Você disse que tínhamos de conversar. – eu falei roubando sua atenção. – Vai finalmente me contar o que esteve fazendo nesses cinco anos?

Ele me estudou durante alguns minutos, estava tão certa de que tinha direito a esta resposta, que mantive o olhar firme.

- Passei meus verões na América, na casa de meus avôs maternos. – ele disse lentamente. – não conseguiria voltar para Hogwarts.

- Por que não? – eu quis saber. Já estava farta de respostas vagas como estas, ele tinha de me dizer tudo, doa o que doesse, eu precisava saber.

- Você lembra o último verão que passei em Hogwarts? – ele me indagou e eu fiz que sim com a cabeça. – Eu adorava a cidade e não conseguia pensar em como me despedir de você, acho que foi por isso que brigamos tanto. - eu assenti. – espero que Frank tenha lhe entregado minha carta...

- Eu a tenho até hoje. – nada mais deveria ser segredo entre nós, nem mesmo o quanto eu sempre fui pateticamente apaixonada por ele. James pegou uma de minhas mãos entre as dele, e me encarou com ternura, mas não deixaria que ele me enrolasse. – continue, James.

- O fato é que por varias vezes eu desejei não ter de voltar pra casa, que as férias durassem para sempre, coisas do tipo. – ele parou de me encarar para olhar em direção a nossas mãos, que ainda estavam entrelaçadas.

- Só que obviamente você teve de ir embora. – eu disse querendo que ele prosseguisse.

- Quando eu cheguei a Londres... - ele voltou a me encarar. – bom, quando eu cheguei lá, soube que havia acontecido um grande acidente. - eu o olhei com aflição, estava quase arrependida por ter insistido tanto nesta conversa. – um avião caiu no mar, meus pais estavam nele.

- Sinto muito. – nem sabia o que falar, jamais deveria ter tocado neste assunto, só que ao mesmo tempo, eu necessitava saber.

- Eu sinto por não ter voltado, por não ter mandado um recado por Sirius... – James apertava minha mão com força. – quando eu soube que meus pais não estariam mais comigo, era como se eu tivesse desejado isso, por ter ficado tão encantado por Hogwarts ou por você. – ele deu meio sorriso, cheio de tristeza e meu coração se encheu de um sentimento estranho e amargo, minha vontade era abraçá-lo e nunca mais soltá-lo. – prometi que nunca mais voltaria, apesar de ser algo surreal, acreditava que se voltasse algo de ruim poderia acontecer.

- Você ficou morando com quem em Londres? – achei que meu coração explodiria se não parássemos de falar de coisas tão tristes.

- Fiquei com meus avôs paternos. – ele sorriu. – e nas férias com os maternos, os que insistem para que eu vá para Harvard. – ele fez uma careta. – era o sonho de minha mãe.

Ali eu vi que minha batalha estava perdida, não dava para lutar contra o sonho de uma mãe que nem estava ali para mudar de opinião. Olhei para James com extrema tristeza, mas ao mesmo tempo com uma enorme compreensão. Eu o abracei, e nós ficamos assim durante algum tempo, até que eu ouvisse uma buzina familiar.

- Frank! – eu gritei e fui de encontro a meu amigo quando ele saiu de seu carro. – o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Cadê Alice? – ele indagou procurando minha amiga.

- Já deve estar de volta. – James respondeu por mim. – Ah, olha lá eles estão vindo...

Apontou para longe, de onde vinham os cavalos nos quais meus amigos haviam montado. Acho que Alice viu quem a esperava, pois começou a cavalgar mais rápido, chegando antes dos outros até nós, saltou do cavalo e correu até Frank, o abraçando. Ele afastou a cabeça dela um pouco e iniciou um beijo. Fiquei tão feliz que nem vi a expressão de terror no rosto do avô de minha amiga.

A surpresa funcionou muito bem. Alice desde sempre jurava seu amor por famosos, fantasiava, e no meio disso tudo, fazia cartazes apaixonados, para o dia que um deles viesse até o vilarejo. Achei a idéia de fazer faixas, encher balões e colar cartazes no quarto de Frank, como se ele fosse um desses caras, realmente fofa e bem característico de minha amiga. Afinal, como ela mesma disse depois de seu beijo, ela não prometeria seu amor a mais ninguém, senão ele.

Neste clima romântico, depois de Frank passar meia hora a sós com o avô de Alice, fomos almoçar. Estava tão feliz que resolvi deixar que James me abraçasse e segurasse minha mão, mesmo em publico, tínhamos pouco tempo juntos, e eu iria curti-lo o máximo possível, já que seria impossível evitar o sofrimento. Ignorei solenemente as brincadeiras de Sirius e as diretas de Alice, estava bastante segura de que aquilo era o certo a se fazer.

Já estávamos quase prontos para ir embora, James me abraçava por trás, enquanto conversava com os amigos sobre a viagem de volta, onde iriam parar caso sentissem fome e onde abasteceriam o carro. Então, seu telefone tocou e ele o atendeu, agora me envolvendo com apenas uma mão.

- Não, vô. – ele disse. – Certo, entendi. – uma longa pausa. – Tem certeza? – ele me soltou, parecia preocupado. – Certo, estou indo pra aí.

Tenho certeza que a cor de minha pele ficou totalmente pálida e pelo olhar penoso que James me lançou enquanto guardava o celular, acho que minhas suspeitas estavam corretas.

**Nota da autora: **

**Olá queridos! Tudo bem com vocês?**

**Acho que nunca escrevi uma fic com tanto drama, espero que não tenha ficado além da conta. A desculpa de James por seu sumiço foi bem justa, certo? E a surpresa de Alice gostaram? Será que Sirius vai brigar com Remus por conta de Tonks? E James? Vai ter de ir atrás do Avô? Tudo isso no próximo e último capítulo.**

**Eu to colocando no meu blog( tem o endereço no meu perfil) algumas músicas que me influenciaram a escrever esta fic. Quem tiver interesse passe por lá. **

**Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada por me aturarem tanto. **

**p.s. perdão pelo capítulo pequeno, mas esse era pra ser postado junto do anterior. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Ninha Baldelaire: **Oie! Que bom que achou a revelação de James compreensível.Eu mesma não me perdôo por de certa forma ser a culpada de tê-lo feito sofrer tanto. Sobre o telefonema, bem, você vai ler daqui a pouco. E sim, eu topo escrever a continuação de James e eu, na verdade, eu estou no meio do terceiro capítulo, só me falta dedicar mais tempo para a fic. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Alice D. Lupin:** Olá! Muito tempo mesmo, saudades. Sei bem como é isso de faltar aula e ficar perdido, não por experiência, mas eu tenho pavor, diria que até certo pânico de faltar aula só de pensar nas conseqüências. Mas a Disney vale a pena, ainda mais se for no parque do Harry Potter, sou louca para conhecer. Nossa fiquei super feliz pela viagem e o curso que fez, tenho certeza que vai acabar sendo uma dessas artistas famosas, você ama a arte. Eu também adoro a Alice, a quem mais seu Nick faz homenagem? Sobre o drama, juro que me sinto culpada por ter feito o James sofrer tanto assim. Não consegue dormir em viagem? Eu durmo todo dia da faculdade para casa, no ônibus, rs. Não demorei muito, né? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Maria Clara Sifuentes**: Oie! Eu sumi mesmo em fogos de artifícios, mas é que eu fui atrasando os capítulos por falta de tempo e quando vi já tinham vários para eu ler. Estou à espera de um dia que eu tenha uma tarde inteira livre pra por a leitura em dia, ok? Desculpe a ausência. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo, e da surpresa da Alice para o Frank. James sempre tem perdão, mas desta vez ele realmente mereceu um, não acha? Bom, vou deixar que você descubra abaixo como ficou o final. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Palas: **Olá! Que saudades! Ah, a clínica é apaixonante, aproveite bastante. Eu não gosto de cirurgia, tanto que optei por rodar na anestesia que é bem mais clinica, no entanto, nas últimas três semanas terei que passar na cirurgia geral, não tem jeito. Eu tenho quase certeza absoluta que vou fazer residência em medicina da família e comunidade, não é algo que seja muito convencional e o retorno financeiro nas cidades grandes não é muito bom, mas eu sou realmente apaixonada, o retorno que você recebe como profissional e ser humano é muito enriquecedor. Porém, nessa vida, nada é imutável, daqui a alguns anos poso estar com um discurso completamente diferente. Ah, cena da cortina no capítulo 9 também foi a minha predileta, rs. Tonks é fofa, né? Ainda vou fazer uma fic em que eu a explore mais, ela sempre fica mais na periferia da história. Bom, você verá o que aconteceu com o James logo, logo! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Mila Pink :** Oie! Que bom que entendeu o motivo de James, eu me sinto um pouco culpada por o ter feito sofrer tanto. Sobre o que ele vai fazer, bem, você vai ler daqui a pouco. Espero que não o condene, ele é apenas um bom menino. Quanto ao Sirius ele é um pouco mais cabeça dura do que você pensa, mas é claro que tudo termina bem. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Maga do 4: **Olá!Puxa, menina, tem que continuar, o primeiro capítulo é sempre o que escrevemos mais rápido, pela empolgação da idéia, o lance é não desistir. Aliás, obrigada por não desistir de mim. Eu não sou má, juro que o final será bem feliz, é só ler aqui embaixo. Beijinhos infinitos e mais uma vez obrigada!

**Bianca Evans: **Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo, eu continuo achando que ele poderia ter ficado melhor, rs. Eu até me senti culpada pelo drama de James, sério, senti muita pena dele, foi um parto para fazer aquele diálogo, rs. Sobre o que aconteceu agora, bem, você lerá aqui embaixo, e acho que fui rápida mais uma vez. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Dani Prongs : **Olá! Que bom que não desistiu da fic! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Espero que este capítulo termine de vez com suas curiosidades! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Mrs. Na Potter:** Oie! Pois é, estou com saudades. Aliás, vou tentar betar seu capítulo no mais tardar amanhã, ok? Eu cada vez mais arranjo mais coisas para me ocupar. A única certeza que te dou é que fic minha sempre tem final feliz, rs, então leia abaixo e logo você vai descobrir o desfecho. Obrigada pela compreensão com a demora. Beijinhos infinitos e mais uma vez obrigada!

**Vanessa S. : **Olá! Fica tranqüila, peguei o ritmo, aqui está o último capítulo, sem mais demoras. Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Sirius sempre rouba a cena, se não fosse assim não teria a menor graça, você vai ver a reação dele. E também verá o desfecho de James e Lily. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Gabriela Black: **Oie! Desculpe o capítulo em miniatura, rs. Esse ta um pouco maior, espero que goste. Aliás, adorei a sua fic nova com a sua amiga, a que namora o Remus seu amigo, promete ser muito fofa. Mas eu quero mesmo é atualização no Vulgo Potter, ouviu bem? Vou cobrar no dia 18, que está chegando. Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada.

**Carol Mamoru : **Olá! Estou muito feliz que você e seu amigo tenham feito as pazes, e principalmente por ele ter se livrado da tal Hestia. Eu sei que exagerei, tadinho do James, estou até me sentindo culpada pelo sofrimento que criei pra ele, rs. Sobre o que vai acontecer agora, bem, você vai ler daqui a pouco. Que bom que gostou da declaração da Alice, rs. Você não me aperreia, ao contrário, me estimula a não desistir apesar da loucura que às vezes me parece continuar insistindo, devido a minha falta de tempo. Eu já estou escrevendo o terceiro capítulo da continuação de James e eu, vou postar assim que possível. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Ins: **Oie! Que bom que entende o James, e calma, leia o capítulo todo para entender o que aconteceu, e as decisões tomadas. Fico feliz que tenha gostado de Alice e Frank, adorei escrever sobre eles nesta fic. Sirius sempre rouba a cena, aqui não vai ser diferente, pode apostar. Eu postei rápido, né? O Harry conseguiu não só gostar do Snape como dar o nome dele a um de seus filhos, acho que o pai e o padrinho devem ter ficado mega irritados onde quer que eles estivessem. Meus três tios também nasceram na Ilha da Madeira, só meu pai que é Brasileiro, meu padrinho era de Lisboa mesmo. Nunca fui aí, na terrinha, como minha tia fala, mas um dia, depois que eu me formar, devo visitar com meus pais e tal. Aliás, meu irmão está até tirando dupla nacionalidade. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Sango7higurashi : **Olá! Não fala assim vai, estou mega culpada de ter feito o James sofrer tanto. Perdão pelo capítulo em miniatura, e fico feliz que tenha gostado da surpresa de Alice. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Melly Badaro :** Oie! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! Que bom que achou justo o motivo de afastamento do James, estou super culpada por tê-lo feito sofrer tanto. Alice é fofa né? Ela e Frank foram meus prediletos nesta fic. Ah, desculpe por passar as emoções da Lily para você, mas fique tranqüila que no final ela está bem feliz, como não poderia deixar de ser. Pois é, além do drama amoroso, ainda temos o prêmio de verão. Adorei seu comentário, ri horrores com ele, de verdade. Bem, você vai descobrir tudo agora, espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Eleonor Evans:** Olá! Eu não sei da Cris, aliás, sinto muitas saudades dela. Da última vez que falei com ela pelo Orkut estava muito envolvida com a faculdade, deve estar sem tempo, esse inicio é realmente complicado. Eu que fico feliz em saber que vocês não me abandonaram, minha história com o fanfiction ainda vai durar muitos anos, não me canso de James e Lily.

**CI Potter:** Oie! Tudo bem sim, e você? Que bom que entendeu a justificativa do James, e eu me sinto culpada por tê-lo feito sofrer tanto, mas era um mal necessário para a história acontecer, rs. Logo abaixo você vai descobrir o defecho da história toda, espero que goste. Eu já estou escrevendo o terceiro capítulo da continuação de James e eu, mas devo demorar umas duas semanas para postar ainda, porque tenho que averiguar uns detalhes. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Vilarejo.**

**Capítulo 11.**

- Tem certeza que não quer um biscoito? – Frank me oferecia, ele e Alice estavam em minha casa. Aceitei um por educação, mas não o levei a boca.

Sei que eles queriam me animar, mas o que eu mais desejava é que fossem embora. Já estava farta da conversa de que tínhamos que continuar com os treinos para o prêmio de verão, realmente isso já não fazia sentido para mim. Na verdade, a única coisa que eu queria era que esse verão acabasse de uma vez e as aulas se iniciassem, minha mente precisava de ocupação urgentemente.

- Lily, veja bem, nós suamos para conseguir aquele dinheiro. – Alice me disse seu discurso decorado mais uma vez. – Chegamos mesmo a lavar carros, meus avôs apostaram na gente, não podemos simplesmente desistir, você sabe que não.

Pelo menos meus amigos estavam bem. Dava para ver como se tratavam com carinho, a toda hora se tocavam e ficavam de mãos dadas. Alice estava sentada na ponta de minha cama, vi como ela trocou um olhar com Fran para que ele a ajudasse a me convencer. Eu tentava arrumar meu armário, ou pelo menos fingir que o fazia, não queria que a visita deles se prolongasse por muito tempo.

- James não prometeu que voltaria para o prêmio? – Frank resolveu ir direto ao ponto.

Realmente ele havia dito isto. Acho que ele teria dito qualquer coisa para que eu me acalmasse, não fiz escândalo, nem me debulhei em lagrimas, algumas apenas me escaparam, mas fiquei estática, sem conseguir esconder totalmente como me sentia por ter de vê-lo partir mais uma vez. O fato é que ele precisava arrumar desculpas, para ele mesmo, de que nós nos veríamos novamente, chegou mesmo a dizer que eu poderia estudar em Harvard no ano que vem, como se algum dia minha família fosse ter dinheiro para isso. Na hora eu apenas assenti, não consegui desejar melhoras a avó dele, e nem responder a pergunta que ele me fez ao pé do ouvido em quanto me abraçava.

- Não vou discutir isso com vocês, certo? – eu disse exausta para meus amigos. Joguei-me sobre minha cama.

- Quando James voltar, não vai gostar nada de saber que você desistiu do prêmio de verão. – Alice me disse em tom de aviso. Ela realmente achava que ele fosse voltar.

Sinceramente, nem mesmo James poderia saber se ele poderia voltar ou não. A avó dele estava doente, como ele pode me garantir uma coisa dessas? E eu não me apresentaria sem ele, o pesadelo não iria se repetir.

Eles foram embora e eu arrumei todo meu armário minuciosamente. Tomei um banho e me deitei, mesmo sendo cedo demais acabei por adormecer. Desta vez tudo estava sendo bem pior que há cinco anos.

- Lily! – minha mãe batia na porta do meu banheiro. Saí do banho ainda enrolada na toalha para saber o que ela queria, abri uma brecha para encará-la. – Estou indo para o restaurante, tem um amigo seu na sala te esperando, e hoje à noite te espero para o trabalho, não vou aceitar desculpas. – revirei os olhos e ela suspirou impaciente. – Falo sério, Lily, aquele garoto já foi embora há uma semana, você tem que voltar a ter uma vida normal.

- Posso me arrumar? – eu perguntei com irritação. Ela soltou a porta e eu voltei para o banheiro a fim de me vestir.

Sei que eu estava tratando a todos mal, mas é que ninguém parecia entender que eu só queria que o resto do verão se findasse num piscar de olhos. Ninguém compreendia que tudo naquela cidade cheia de turistas me lembrava a ele, que se eu fosse para o restaurante e não o visse sentado em seu banco junto ao balcão, meu coração se encheria de tristeza, e passear pelas ruas sem a esperança de encontrá-lo era algo assustador.

Fui para sala e quase saí correndo quando avistei Sirius sentado em meu sofá. Era só o que me faltava, aposto com Alice o tinha convencido a vir me procurar. Ele abriu um grande sorriso ao me ver e o cumprimentei mal humorada, sentando-me ao seu lado.

- Marlene me disse que anda mal. – ele me disse. Então havia sido a namorada dele quem o mandara, pensei com revolta, as pessoas precisavam entender que eu queria ficar sozinha. – James não está nada bem também, sabe, a avó dele ainda está de cama, ele não sabe se é algo grave.

Olhei para ele com interesse. Tinha me esquecido que ele se comunicaria com o amigo, talvez não fosse tão ruim receber a sua visita. Sirius se endireitou no sofá chegando mais perto de mim.

- Escuta, preciso de um favor seu. – eu arregalei os olhos em resposta a audácia dele.

- Não acredito que você e Marlene já brigaram! – disse com exclamação.

- Não. - ele disse fazendo pouco caso de minha suspeita. – quero dizer nós já brigamos, mas estamos bem. Preciso da sua ajuda com outra coisa. – eu o observei com estupefação, era eu quem estava mal e ele vinha a minha casa me pedir ajuda. – James quer falar com você, e pediu que eu viesse aqui, parece que você não atende ao telefone de casa e não tem um celular.

Meu coração pulou de entusiasmo. Ele queria falar comigo, afinal!

- Bem... - ele me disse. – trouxe meu celular e vou discar o número dele pra que vocês conversem. – continuou – quando você falar com ele tente o convencer a vir pra Hogsmead, é o que te peço.

- Impossível. – eu falei imediatamente. – Ele vai pra Harvard, era o sonho da mãe dele.

- Você não conheceu os pais de James. – Sirius riu um pouco. – é verdade que a mãe dele mencionava Harvard, mas ela jamais o obrigaria a isso. Os pais dele eram bem diferentes dos meus.

- Mas James me disse que era o sonho da mãe dele. – eu expliquei. - E ela não está mais aqui para dizer o contrário.

- Isso é coisa da avó dele. – Sirius revirou os olhos. – quer sempre os netos em volta dela. – ele voltou a sorrir pra mim. – tenho certeza que se você pedir, ele se matricula em Hogsmead.

- Eu já pedi uma vez. – eu disse fazendo uma careta. – não deu certo.

- Lily, por mim, ele foi meu melhor amigo a vida inteira, não quero que ele vá para outro país. – ele conseguia ser mais insistente que o amigo.

- Vou tentar... - prometi.

Sirius discou o número de James no celular e me entregou o aparelho. Após dois toques ele me atendeu, quase pulei do sofá quando ouvi a sua voz.

- Alô- eu o ouvi dizer. – Alô? – ele testou mais uma vez o canal de comunicação. – Sirius? Lily, é você?

- É. – eu respondi ainda em choque.

- Ah, que bom! – ele falou. – tem noção de quanto é difícil falar contigo? – Sirius tentava obviamente escutar o que falávamos, mas como eu estava calada, o fazia sem sucesso. – Lil? Você tem que falar para que eu consiga te ouvir aqui, sei que é capaz de aprender a usar um celular. – ele fez a graça no mesmo tom divertido de sempre, parecia até que estava aqui comigo.

- Eu sei muito bem falar num celular! – disse indignada com a insinuação dele. Ouvi sua risada do outro lado da linha. Que saudades eu tinha de ouvi-la, quase fechei os olhos para imaginá-lo, mas Sirius estava bem atento aos meus movimentos. – Como está sua avó?

- Já saiu do hospital. – ele parecia preocupado ou talvez exausto. – Agora está aqui em casa, no quarto.

Sirius balbuciava para que eu falasse sobre Hogsmead, mas eu tentava ignorá-lo.

- Espero que ela melhore logo. – eu desejei. Tive que levantar para me desvencilhar de Sirius que começou a sacudir meu braço.

- Como estão os ensaios? – James me perguntou e eu gelei sem saber o que dizer em resposta. – Eu estou tocando aqui todos os dias, vou dar um jeito de voltar no dia do prêmio, prometo.

- Jura? – eu mordi meu lábio inferior, sei que provavelmente sou o ser mais patético do mundo, mas meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Juro. – ele disse de modo doce, como se pudesse adivinhar minha reação exagerada. – estou morto de saudades. – houve algum silencio no qual Sirius me sacudia, de forma a acabar com todo o romantismo do momento. – Posso ligar pra sua casa mais tarde? Assim o Sirius nos deixa em paz?

- Ele te ouviu, idiota! – eu disse para Sirius que finalmente me soltou. – Desculpe James, mas seu amigo sofreu pequenos traumas na sua ausência.

- Me deixa falar com ele! – Sirius roubou o telefone de minha mão, mesmo que eu relutasse contra isso. – Já falou com seu avô sobre Hogsmead? – me joguei no sofá e cruzei meu braços, não dava para acreditar que ele estava me impedindo de falar com James. – Ah, cara, sem essa! – ele ficou em silencio fazendo som de concordância durante alguns minutos. – Ta bom, ta bom!

Sirius estendeu o telefone para que eu o pegasse e disse que ia para o restaurante, que depois eu devolvia para ele lá. Acho que James também ficou com raiva por ele nos ter interrompido.

- Ele foi embora... - eu disse depois que o vi batendo a porta de minha casa.

- Então, eu posso te ligar mais tarde? – ele me perguntou novamente. – daqui a pouco tenho que sair com meu avô.

- Pode, claro. – eu respondi imediatamente.

- Tem certeza que vai atender? – ele riu.

- Absoluta. – eu disse convicta.

- Não corro o risco de ficar sem ouvir a sua voz por mais uma semana? – ele perguntou agora sério, num tom quase melancólico.

- Absolutamente não. – eu ri. – não fazia idéia de que estava me ligando, por isso não atendi.

- Eu te amo. – ele repetiu o que disse em nosso último abraço, bem em meu ouvido. – me espera?

- Sempre. – desta vez eu o respondi.

Saí de minha casa tão feliz por ter falado com James, que me minha mãe e Marlene até mesmo se assustaram. Voltei a freqüentar o restaurante, nem mesmo Bella me tirava do sério, só conseguia pensar que quando chegasse em casa receberia um telefonema. E ele sempre ligava, religiosamente, não falávamos nada que de fato fosse importante, como sobre a sua volta, ou a escolha da faculdade, mas nos falávamos.

Voltei também a ensaiar para o prêmio de verão, os outros haviam continuado sem mim, de modo que não nos atrasamos muito. Aliás, os dias estavam sendo cansativos e proveitosos, a cada ensaio ficava mais feliz com a atuação de Sirius, e Tonks era extremamente talentosa. Ao mesmo tempo, a proximidade que estávamos do grande dia me assustava, tanto pela apresentação, quanto por James ainda não ter voltado.

Na véspera da apresentação eu estava tão nervosa que fui a primeira a ir para o banheiro me trocar, quando o ensaio geral terminou. Eu estava soltando meu cabelo do coque quando ouvi gritos, sai correndo e vi de quem eram as vozes.

- Você não tem direito algum sobre mim! – Tonks falou para o primo. Olhei para o constrangimento de Remus e percebi que Sirius deveria ter pegado-os em flagrante atrás das cortinas.

- Você é uma criança! – Sirius falou sério. Depois se virou para Remus colocando o dedo sobre o rosto do amigo. – Nunca pensei que fosse me trair; não desse jeito.

- Ninguém te traiu, cara. – Remus manteve o olhar firme apesar da hesitação com a qual falava, dava para ver que temia por este momento. – Eu gosto de sua prima, de verdade.

Sirius olhou para ele com raiva e eu resolvi interferir antes que ele acabasse batendo no amigo. Eu o puxei pelo braço e apesar da resistência, acabou vindo comigo, resolvi o levar até o restaurante, Marlene sempre colocava suas idéias em ordem. Nós nos sentamos numa das mesas, e ele não parava de fazer sinais negativos com a cabeça.

- Qual o problema de eles estarem juntos? – eu perguntei. – Eles se gostam.

- Ela é uma criança! – ele disse com indignação.

Marlene veio até nós, já de avental, mas até assim ela parecia uma artista de cinema. Aproveitou o pouco movimento para se sentar conosco, como Sirius mal respondeu ao beijo que ela lhe deu, resolvi contar o que havia acontecido no teatro. Ela gargalhou deixando o namorado intrigado.

- Faça-me um favor, Black. – ela revirou os olhos para o namorado. – Tonks não é mais uma criança.

- Ela é muito mais... - ele coçou a cabeça sem saber muito bem como argumentar, mas Lene o interrompeu.

- Muito mais nova do que Remus? – ela completou a frase dele. – E você é bem mais novo do que eu, meu bem, qual a diferença?

- Bom...- ele demorou para responder, e eu tive que prender o riso. – ela é minha prima.

- E já deve ter muita gente chata para aporrinhar ela com este namoro. – Marlene disse prontamente. – Ou você acha que sua mãe vai gostar que ela se envolva com um garoto sem dinheiro, que tinha bolsa para estudar na escola de vocês?- Sirius abriu e fechou a boca, então Lene continuou. – Vai mesmo ficar do lado de sua mãe? Ou de Bella? Ou vai ficar do lado de seu amigo e sua prima?

- Falando desta forma... - ele suspirou. – até que você pode ter razão.

- Vai acabar perdendo amigo se não for logo se desculpar. – Ela o ameaçou.

- Foi demais para mim, ver a minha priminha sendo agarrada, ok? – Sirius se defendeu. E desta vez eu ri sem medo, só ele mesmo.

- Eu mereço! – Marlene disse beijando a testa do namorado e saindo de nossa mesa para atender a um cliente que havia chegado. – _Realmente_, eu mereço!

Fiquei por mais um tempo conversando com Sirius. Aos poucos ele foi voltando a seu estado de calma habitual, e eu pude rever com ele alguns pontos de nossas falas. Não tocamos no assunto sobre a presença ou não de James no dia seguinte, mas eu começava a achar que ele não conseguiria cumprir a sua promessa.

A noite passou mais rápida do que eu imaginava, cheguei a me sentar no sofá quando voltei para casa, mas James não ligou, acabei adormecendo ali, ao lado do telefone. Acordei assustada no dia seguinte, com a luz do sol que penetrou pela janela da sala, tomei um banho longo e peguei a minha mochila, aquele poderia ser o melhor ou o pior dia de minha vida.

Frank veio me pegar em casa, em seu carro estavam minhas pequenas alunas e Alice. Minha amiga tinha em mãos todas as nossas fantasias, ainda teríamos de experimentá-las e ensaiar durante toda a manhã. Quando chegamos ao teatro, Remus veio até mim com uma fita, nela havia as canções que James deveria tocar durante a peça, pelo visto nem o amigo achava que ele fosse capaz de chegar a tempo.

Vi que Sirius estava conversando normalmente com a prima e Remus, e chamei Tonks para que nós fossemos nos maquiar. Eu disse a ela que eu já sabia do romance dela com Remus e que apoiava os dois, ela pareceu ficar bastante contente, e disse que Sirius fingiu não ter acontecido nada depois que voltou para casa no dia anterior. Sabia que ele não pediria desculpas.

Conforme as horas passavam meu coração acelerava, o teatro começava a ficar cheio e nada de James chegar. Bella e os amigos passaram pelo nosso pequeno camarim, e ela fez questão de perguntar pelo nosso pianista, vi que Snape sorriu ao constatar a ausência de James e eu tive que me conter para não socá-los de raiva. Sirius tentou ligar para James do celular e não obteve resposta. Já estávamos todos prontos em nossas fantasias quando eu finalmente assumi que ele não viria.

Assistimos do camarim a apresentação de cinco grupos, os aplausos do público me assustavam. O homem que estava organizando o evento veio até nós e explicou que seriamos os próximos, fui até minhas alunas para dar a elas as últimas instruções, já que elas seriam as primeiras a falar. Remus e Frank foram se sentar na platéia para nos assistir de lá, e eu respirei fundo, antes de dizer a todos que estava na hora.

- Bom, gente, está na hora. – eu disse lutando contra uma emoção que teimava em tomar conta de mim. – Quando James me convenceu a participar disso aqui novamente, eu disse a ele que não tínhamos outra opção senão vencer, falei que pior do que ver Bella vencer todos os verões, era perder para ela. – eles me ouviam com atenção, tentava ser rápida. – Hoje eu sei que nada disso importa, nossa peça ficou ótima, trabalhamos muito nela, e mesmo que tudo dê errado, as pessoas mais importantes estarão lá para nos aplaudir. Foi um prazer ensaiar com todos vocês!

- Igualmente! – Tonks disse animada. – temos que participar em todos os verões! Nunca me diverti tanto!

Alice fez um som festivo de concordância e eu senti meu estomago revirar. Sirius pegou duas de minhas alunas no colo e eu dei a mão para Isadora, estávamos prontos.

- Vocês iam entrar sem mim? – olhei boquiaberta para James que estava ofegante na porta. Vestia calças jeans e tênis, mas acho que o pianista não precisava estar obrigatoriamente vestido a rigor, certo? Abri um sorriso enorme para ele, mas não tive tempo para mais nada.

- Vocês têm 2 minutos! – o homem reapareceu na porta, ao lado de James. – Vamos, apressem-se.

Saímos todos correndo em direção ao palco. James entrou junto com as crianças, elas iniciariam a peça.

- Era uma vez um rei e uma rainha que diziam todos os dias- Isadora começou a contar nossa história com sua voz infantil, eu assistia atrás das cortinas.- " Ah, se tivéssemos um filho" – Sirius e Alice disseram em coro como se fossem o rei e a rainha, também escondidos pela cortina. Isadora voltou a falar. – Mas durante muito tempo não tiveram nenhum.

- Certo dia, em que a rainha se banhava, um sapo saltou fora da água e disse.- Isadora continuava perfeitamente com seu texto. Agora Sirius fez voz de sapo. – seu desejo foi satisfeito; antes de se passar um ano, você trará uma filha ao mundo.

- As palavras do sapo se realizaram. - Dora continuou. – a rainha teve uma menininha tão linda que o rei não conseguiu se conter de tanta alegria e preparou um grande banquete, para o qual fez questão de convidar as fadas, ou seja, a mim e minhas irmãs.

James iniciou a versão que ele tinha preparado para o piano e minhas três alunas começaram a dançar do jeito que tínhamos ensaiado. Isadora era a fada lilás, as outras duas eram a vermelha e a amarela. Havia um grande espelho atrás delas, que as multiplicavam perante o público.

Enquanto elas se apresentavam, resolvi conversar com meus amigos. Estava realmente em estase.

- Ele realmente veio. – eu disse a Sirius, Tonks e Alice.

- Sinceramente, Lil. – Alice me disse com seu jeito sutil. – eu o mataria se ele não viesse.

Eu ri e voltei a prestar atenção na peça. Estava chegando a hora de Tonks aparecer.

- Havia treze fadas no reino. – Dora continuou perfeitamente com sua narração. – mas como o rei só dispunha de 12 pratos de ouro para servi-las, uma das fadas não poderia ser convidada. – Dora chamou as amigas para perto com os braços. – quando o banquete terminou cada fada deu a princesa um presente mágico.

- A princesa será dotada de inesgotável beleza- disse minha aluna que estava de amarelo. – e terá muitas riquezas. - a de vermelho disse fazendo movimento com a varinha que tinha em mãos.

Dora fez menção de que ia dizer o seu presente, mas então parou, quando Tonks, saiu detrás da cortinas, a fantasia dela era negra.

- Quando as 11 fadas já haviam falado, a décima terceira apareceu inesperadamente. – Dora falou rapidamente, como quem não quisesse que Tonks a ouvisse. – queria se vingar por não ter sido convidada.

Tonks passou pelas três com uma expressão dura no rosto, minhas alunas fingindo medo, saíram do palco correndo para detrás das cortinas. James iniciou mais uma música e foi a vez da fada má dançar. Os aplausos do público me animavam cada vez mais.

- A princesa vai se espetar em uma roca em seu décimo quinto ano e cairá morta.- Tonks disse ao final da música, e a luz se apagou para que ela saísse do palco.

Quando as luzes se acenderam era Dora quem estava lá, sua expressão era de tristeza. Se com quatro anos essa menina já conseguia interpretar desse jeito, tenho certeza que seu futuro é promissor.

- A décima segunda fada, ainda não tinha feito seu desejo. – ela apontou para si mesma. – não poderia cancelar a maldição, apenas abrandá-la. – disse com tristeza. Pegou sua varinha e fez alguns gestos mágicos. –A princesa não morrerá, cairá num sono profundo que durará cem anos...

Agora Dora dançava sozinha a música da fada lilás. Eu estava realmente impressionada com a apresentação até então.

- O rei ficou tão ansioso para proteger a filha que deu ordens para que queimassem todas as rocas. - ela disse. – Sendo assim, a princesa cresceu tão linda, modesta, boa e inteligente que todos que a viam não conseguiam deixar de amá-la.

Chegara minha vez de adentrar o palco, as luzes se apagaram para que Dora saísse e James iniciou minha música. Estava nervosa, mas desta vez consegui dançar como havia ensaiado. Entre rodopios e saltos, visualizei meus pais na platéia, perto deles ainda estavam Lene, Remus e Frank. Lá bem no fundo avistei Hagrid e pude jurar que ao lado dos pais de Alice, estavam seu avô e avó. Os Longbottom também vieram para apreciar a filha caçula. Ao final da música olhei para James que sorriu confiante, realmente não conseguia acreditar que ele viera.

- Meus pais foram viajar! – eu disse animada para o público. Atrás de mim Tonks colocava uma roca no cenário. – Eles me deixaram sozinha no castelo, sabem o que isso quer dizer? – disse ainda feliz. – que vou poder explorá-lo todo, entrar nos quartos que eles nunca me deixam entrar!

Caminhei saltitante pelo palco até que fingi finalmente avistar Tonks com um fuso fiando linho em uma roca. Sorri para o público e andei até ela, ainda demonstrando felicidade.

- Bom dia! – eu a cumprimentei- o que está fazendo?

- Estou fiando – Tonks me respondeu balançando a cabeça.

- Que é essa coisa que gira tão alegremente?- eu perguntei, mas não dei tempo para que me respondessem. Peguei o fuso e tentei fiar também, mas imediatamente caí no chão como se um sono súbito tivesse tomado conta de meu corpo.

Tonks riu por um momento, conseguiu realmente fazer com que a risada se assemelhasse a de uma bruxa. As luzes se apagaram e nós fomos para detrás das cortinas.

Dora voltou ao palco com uma expressão ainda mais triste. Olhou para o fuso com aversão o empurrou para um canto.

- Não foi só a princesa que adormeceu. – ela disse. – todos os empregados do castelo e o rei e a rainha quando chegaram da viagem, também caíram no chão, hipnotizados por um sono incomum. – ela suspirou. – ao redor do castelo cresceu uma cerca de ericas; ano a ano a cerca foi subindo até que finalmente cobriu tudo, fazendo o castelo desaparecer de vista.

O cenário da cerca de ericas entrou no palco e Dora parou um instante para observá-lo.

- Pelo reino correu uma lenda sobre uma bela adormecida filha do rei, cujo o nome era Érica, e de tempos em tempos apareciam príncipes que tentavam sem sucesso atravessar a cerca que cobria o castelo. – Dora olhou novamente para a cerca de eriças. – Depois de muitos anos, um príncipe voltou a tentar ultrapassar a cerca.

Finalmente chegara a vez de Sirius entrar no palco. Dora continuou lá apenas observando-o.

- Não tenho medo; estou decidido a ir ver a bela Érica. – Sirius disse cheio de imponência. – Se em cem anos ninguém conseguiu atravessar, garanto que conseguirei!

- O que o príncipe não sabia é que não teria de fazer nenhum ato heróico, já que os cem anos já haviam se passado e a cerca de ericas agora era de flores- Dora disse e as luzes se apagaram.

Voltei para o palco e me deitei sobre o chão, antes que as luzes se acendessem. Sirius entrou logo em seguida.

- Será esta a bela adormecida? – ele se aproximou de mim se agachando ao meu lado. – É tão bela que não consigo resistir... - ele disse aproximando ainda mais, beijou meu rosto bem próximo a minha boca e eu comecei a me espreguiçar. – Ela está acordando! – Sirius disse feliz. E então James iniciou a sua versão da valsa da bela adormecida.

Eu me levantei aos poucos e iniciei a Dança, Sirius ficava no centro, e eu me apoiava nele em alguns giros. Eu estava bastante feliz que estava tudo acabando, nada de tão ruim acontecera até ali. Dora adentrou no fim da música para anunciar os felizes para sempre.

As cortinas se fecharam e eu corri até James, nós nos abraçamos felizes. Tonks pulou sobre nós, assim como Sirius e Alice. Dora e minhas outras duas alunas estavam pulando de alegria, nós tínhamos conseguido. Voltamos para o palco e agradecemos ao público de mãos dadas.

Não assisti aos outros espetáculos, pouco me importava se Bella iria ganhar mais uma vez ou não. Fiquei no camarim matando as saudades de James e deixei que ele me beijasse mesmo na presença de Sirius, que insistia em tentar ver a apresentação da prima. Tonks, Alice e as crianças se juntaram a platéia, só restando nós três por lá.

- Sua avó melhorou? – eu consegui perguntar finalmente.

- Eu diria que sim. – ele me disse fazendo uma careta. – Lembra quando eu te disse que ela costumava fazer drama para conseguir que os netos fizessem o que ela queria?

- Era fingimento? – eu perguntei atônita.

- Acredito que sim. – James me disse passando a mão pelos cabelos. – mas ela voltou atrás.

- Cara! – Sirius voltou, ele havia ido espiar a prima. – Bella escorregou no meio do palco!

Eu e James rimos com gosto. Depois me ocorreu algo.

- Você não teve nada a ver com isso, não é, Sirius? – eu quis saber, não gostava de trapaças.

- Se tivesse, não te contaria. Claro. – Ele piscou para mim.

Olhei para James preocupada, mas ele apenas riu. Decidimos ir para o restaurante de minha mãe, a festa por lá já havia começado e o resultado do concurso só seria no dia seguinte.

Minha mãe liberara de trabalhar hoje e percebi que ela alugou James por alguns minutos assim que chegamos. Ela havia ficado bastante desapontada com ele, quando voltei no carro de Frank da viagem, e eu também não ajudei em nada ficando por uma semana trancada em casa. Sentei-me com Alice e Frank, o restaurante estava cheio de turistas, mas eu pouco me importava. Aliás, ainda estava com minha fantasia de princesa, só havia tirado a saia e colocado um short.

- Acho que o James está te procurando. – Fran me avisou, olhei ao redor e o vi meio perdido, perto da porta de saída.

- Já venho. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Não tenha pressa. – Alice piscou para mim.

Fui até onde James estava e peguei a mão dele o levando para fora daquela confusão. Eu o queria só pra mim, mesmo que fosse apenas por algumas horas. Nós nos sentamos na calçada em frente de minha casa, ali ainda se escutava música, mas tudo era menos intenso.

- Trouxe isso para você. – ele me deu um embrulho que até então não tinha visto. Deveria estar em seu carro. Eu o abri e vi que era um aparelho de celular, bem parecido com o de Alice. – Agora vai precisar de um, não vai poder falar comigo caminhando menos de quinze minutos. – eu suspirei impedindo que lágrimas saíssem, não queria estragar minha felicidade. – e depois tenho certeza que você vai aprender a usar este, comprei o modelo de mais fácil manuseio.

Olhei para ele com indignação. James riu mais uma vez de sua piada.

- Então, isso quer dizer que vai mesmo para Harvard? – decidi perguntar de uma vez.

- Sabe quanto tempo demora de Hogsmead até aqui? – ele me perguntou e eu arregalei os olhos. – Nós só vamos poder nos ver aos finais de semana.

Não consegui dizer nada. Ele queria dizer exatamente o que eu entendera?

- Não vai para Harvard? – perguntei insegura.

-Não. – ele disse sorridente. – Meus avôs perceberam que eu não estava bem, sabe, eu acabei tomando coragem e expliquei sobre Hogsmead, falei que não queria perder meus amigos, falei que não queria te perder. Então, depois de algumas horas de conversa eles acharam que minha mãe teria apoiado qualquer escolha que eu fizesse, mas eu tive de me comprometer a ir sempre os visitar.

Realmente não dava para acreditar na minha felicidade. Nós nos beijamos durante algum tempo.

- Tecnicamente você ainda é um turista. – eu disse enquanto caminhávamos de volta para a festa.

- Tecnicamente você está namorando um turista... - ele fez piada.

- Deus... - eu fiz uma careta. – Afinal as coisas mudaram aqui no vilarejo.

No dia seguinte, quando recebemos o prêmio por nossa apresentação, dei pouca importância. Deixei para Tonks e Sirius o papel de esfregar nossa vitória na cara de Bella. Era o último dia de férias e todos estavam indo embora, porém, pela primeira acho que não sentiria um vazio tão grande.

- Eu te ligo. – foi o que James disse quando finalmente deu partida no motor do carro.

Eles estavam indo em dois carros para Hogsmead. Sirius deixara a moto na mansão perto do lago, já que pretendia habitá-la nos finais de semana. Desta forma, foi com Marlene no carro de James, enquanto Remus fez companhia a Frank no outro veículo.

- Até sexta! – eu disse acenando para todos eles, Alice que estava ao meu lado fazia o mesmo. Tonks partira mais cedo com o resto dos Black.

- Acho que esse é um daqueles momentos. – Alice me disse sorrindo. Algumas lagrimas saiam de seus olhos, nós nunca tínhamos ficado longe de Frank por tanto tempo como uma semana.

- Que tipo de momento? – perguntei sem conseguir tirar os olhos da esquina em que os carros haviam sumido.

- Daqueles em que poderíamos dizer que vamos ser felizes para sempre. – ela passou o braço pelo meu. – não acha?

Fiz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, antes de atender a meu celular que vibrava em minha mão. Não sabia nada sobre o para sempre, mas os meus planos para o futuro estavam repletos de sonhos felizes, como o do meu presente.

**Nota da autora:**

**Olá, queridos! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim. **

**Então, chegamos ao final de Vilarejo. Aliás, um final cheio de clichês, mas o amor é cheio deles, não é? Gostei de escrever esta história, apesar de ser muito mais dramática do que as que estou acostumada a fazer. **

**Essa Lily é ingênua e doce, mas tinha bastante poder para julgar o mundo a sua volta. James não muda muito, mas este estava ainda mais apaixonado, e tinha um quê de drama em seu passado. Sirius e Marlene era a parte onde eu extravasava o humor, geralmente eu faço isso somente com o Sr. Black, mas nessa resolvi usar a namorada dele também, e preciso dizer que gostei. Agora o casal que mais gostei de escrever em vilarejo foi Alice e Frank, sério gente, eu gostei mais de escrever as partes deles do que as da Lily e do James, rs. Não me matem! **

**Enfim, espero que eles sejam todos felizes para sempre! Sentirei saudade do ar puro e dos passeios de bicicleta de vilarejo. **

**E vocês? Decepcionaram-se com final? Gostaram? Obrigada pela paciência comigo, de verdade, não gosto de demorar a postar.**

**Queria agradecer a todos que leram a fic, aos que comentaram, aos que colocaram entre suas favoritas, no alert e aos que passarem por aqui agora. Meu muito obrigada a Gabriela Black, Maria Clara Sifuentes, Zihsendin, Ninfa Cullen, Luu Delacour, Yuufu, Jane L. Black, Alice D. Lupin, Lizie K. Black, Carol mamoru, Rose Ane Samartine, Cuca Malfoy, Lu SD, Perséfone Melograno, Buchtabieren, Layla Black, F. Ismerin Snuffles F. Cathy S. Black, Bianca Evans, Maga do 4, Lika Slytherin, Mari IP, Tahh halliwell, Gabi Granger, Tathi, Clá Potter, Kitri, Sango 7 higurashi, Lucinha, Loo Lupin, Lethícia Black, Zix Black, Palas, Danii A Evans, Dani Prongs, Beijomeliga, Bruh prongs, Dany, Ba B, Karine S, Mandy Cullen Black, Pérola Peverell, Flah, CahBigaiski, Ju!, Vanessa S, Ninha Baudelaire, luuv, Mila Pink, Mel Weasley Black, Ins, Anne, CI Potter, Elleonor Evans, Melly Bedaro, Mrs. Na Potter, Beatriz Cotrim, Bellinhaborges, Carola Hale, carolshuxa, Dadi Potter, De Weasley, Dm Tayashi, Fernanda Campos, Giovana Evans Black, Laís 14, LiaFlores, ma weasley, Marmaduke Scarlet, Maryimaginary, Melly Badaró, Miimi, Regi san, sss(vários s), Jeh S. Black, charliebeatrice, Jeh Tonks, laaduarte, Lin Aragabash, Little I e mcjanayna.**

**Houve três pessoas que me ajudaram betando esta fic, a Bruh ( que está mais que sumida), a Perséfone ( que para mim vai ser sempre Krol – consumida pelo vestibular) e minha irmã. Se elas tivessem tido tempo de rever todos os meus capítulos, eles não teriam tantas falhas. Muito obrigada meninas! **

**Espero estar de volta em breve com mais uma fic, ou uma UA, ou a continuação de James e eu, ou quem sabe as duas ao mesmo tempo. Espero também que não me internem por insanidade, pois a cada dia eu arrumo mais coisas para me ocupar como um plantão em pleno domingo.**

**Ficarei com saudades, beijinhos no coração de todos e mais uma vez obrigada!**

**Ju**

**p.s. Como eu disse no anterior, eu estou colocando filmes, músicas, tudo o que eu acabei pegando como referencia para esta fic no meu blog, cuja página está no meu perfil. **

**p.p.s. Dirigir e falar no celular não é um ato muito inteligente, esperamos todos que James tenha parado num canteiro perto da saída de Hogwarts, para poder telefonar para Lily, ok? Eu sei, eu sei, sou neurótica. Mas o James é perfeito e não pode dar maus exemplos, rs. **


End file.
